Book 1: The Love Of My Life
by FantasyMajesty
Summary: The strong Chief of Police has learned to accept loneliness as an old friend, but when a new police officer makes her blush more times then she dared to admit, will she let go of her old way of life and look to the future with a woman she never knew she could love? Mostly rated K, but some scenes edge to T. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: Air**

Lin Beifong, the Chief of Republic City's Police Department and a master earth and metalbender, was in her office as per usual. She was going through the paperwork for the department's budget raise that she was trying to pass through. With the low pay rate for her officers, it was more difficult to find hardworking, skilled people to be apart of her department. She knew that even the people who worked for the Triads got payed more than she and her officers did. She was trying her best to raise her department's pay, and the pay of the officers who she knew deserved, and needed, a couple extra yuans. Thinking about her officers reminded her that she had to get down to the Practice Arena, which was used for benders to practice their bending while in the police station, with Saikhan to assess the new class who had just graduated from the Police Academy. She hoped that some of them had potential and were there for the justice instead of the money, it would really help her spirits today.

After finding Saikhan at his desk, the Chief walked her way through her well fortified station. She walked down the many flights of stairs, not even breaking a sweat. But she could hear Saikhan behind her breathing heavier than usual. The Practice Arena was located in the basement of the building, and was literally a carefully placed hole in the ground. There was a higher platform around the interior perimeter, overlooking the arena. People could pass around on this platform all day without the danger of getting hit in the head with a rock or being burned by fire. There were multiple other doors around the outside wall coming off of the platform. Lin realized she hadn't visited any of these smaller departments within her department since she became Chief, which had been a long time ago. She remembered having to run around the building doing her mother's work because she had once been in the position Saikhan was in, second in command. While her mother had done the major things, Lin had rushed around nonstop doing the smaller, repetitive things. That was part of the reason that she had broken up with Tenzin so many years ago, she didn't have the time or energy for a relationship…

Lin and Saikhan headed down the stairs into the arena where there were about fifty young men and women sparing each other. Lin observed for a couple of minutes to gather some intel about her new choices and which ones she would take and which ones she would not. She counted 16 firebenders, 12 waterbenders, and 22 earthbenders. She also counted a good 14 people of the earthbenders that could metalbend and 4 firebenders that could bend lightning. She was surprised that there were so many since metalbending and bending lightning were hard to learn and took a great deal of patience and time. She would be looking at those ones closely for sure. She continued to watch them bend, noting things here and there about stances and movements and acrobatics. She was so focused on assessing that she didn't see the miss-targeted flame soar toward her head. She saw it coming a little too late and would have gotten a serious burn if it haven't been for a wall of stone coming up out of the ground and colliding with the fire. It fell back into the ground as quick as it had come, causing dust to rise.

"What the hell Yin? Are you trying to kill someone here?"

Lin turned her head to stare at a young girl with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She had just come out of an earthbending stance, and had apparently been the one to create the stone wall. She was a little bit shorter than Lin with dark brown eyes. Lin also noticed that she was the only one of the Academy graduates that didn't have a helmet on, much like Lin herself who would never be caught dead in helmet. Lin also noticed that her uniform was on tight, like really tight. It showed off all her curves and features making Lin grow a little bit warmer.

Lin wanted to slap herself. One of her main rules was to never look at any of her officers in anyway besides as her officers. She never looked at them in a romantic way, and she definitely had never had an attraction to a woman before. Sure, she'd had her fair share of boyfriends, but having a girlfriend had never crossed her mind.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the same woman who apparently was in a heated discussion with the officer named Yin and there was a lot of shouting going back and forth.

"Alright! Alright!" Lin yelled, stomping her foot against the rocky ground which made a loud enough noise to gain everyone's attention. "You!"

Lin pointed to the officer named Yin and said: "Watch your aim! I'm not ruining your chances at becoming one of my officers because of one stray mistake, but make sure you concentrate when you bend. I don't want any injuries for myself or for anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Yin squeaked, apparently too scared to say anything else.

"And you." Lin turned to address the helmet-less woman with the ponytail. "What's your name?"

"Emilia, Chief." She said with a cheerful smile. "But most call me Emi for short."

"Well Emilia, thanks for seeing something I didn't see and reacting quickly. You helped to not officially ruin my day."

"Anytime, Chief. It was my pleasure."

The look that Emi gave Lin made Lin almost blush. She had given her look that said 'it was pleasurable in more than one way'.

Lin turned away quickly afterwards, making sure the stare didn't break her professional personality.

She now had everyone's attention so she decided that now would be a good time to begin her assessment.

"Alright everyone, I want you in groups of three. It doesn't matter what element you bend, I just was you to get in a triangle formation. You will bend your element at your other two group members while also avoiding or blocking their attacks. Get going!"

She didn't need to say it twice. All of the academy officers got in groups of three rather quickly and started bending. Lin watched every one of them separately, observing everything. She started to immediately mark off officers in her head. Either they had awful form, they couldn't aim, or they just seemed like horrible people. There were some that thought they were good, but really they were only good at being jerks. They would cheaply hit someone in the stomach or laugh after they hurt someone. Lin almost wanted to hit that smug look right off their faces, but she stayed professional. She would just kick them out later and it would all work out.

After the entire assessment was over, it went a little bit longer than scheduled because Lin did not want to go back to her office, she sent the graduates who displeased her home with a list of lower police forces where their skills wouldn't prove useless and kept the good ones. She had over half of the graduates standing in professional stances in front of her. They didn't move a muscle, they didn't show any emotion, and they didn't break their concentration. Lin nodded her head in approval, and gestures to Saikhan who immediately started handing out papers to each respective, new officer.

"Congratulations, you've made it onto my force," Lin said, observing if any of the officers broke their concentration because of her words (and she was proud that they didn't), "Saikhan here is giving you your schedules as of right now of the routes you will take with experienced officers, so you will learn a thing or two about being in the field. I hear about everything that happens within my force or within the entire city eventually, so don't disappoint me by doing something extremely stupid. Good luck officers, you are dismissed!"

The new officers saluted her and walked toward the arena's exit. Lin was about to turn to Saikhan for an update on the pay raise document when she heard her name being called.

"Chief Beifong!"

Lin turned to see the girl who had saved her from being burned, Emilia, running up to her. Lin raised an eyebrow and said:

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Um, I just had a question," she said as she looked down at her schedule for the force, "Was it an accident that you assigned me to the downtown city day _and_ night patrol?"

"I never make mistakes when it comes to assignments and I definitely haven't stopped now," Lin said matter-a-factly, "It was no accident. From the way you bend and use your head proves to me that you can handle a hard environment like the downtown area especially at night. But if it's too much trouble I could rearrange…"

"Goodness no! I can handle it! I was top of my class at the academy, I'll do it better than anyone ever has before!"

"I admire your confidence," Lin said with a roll of her eyes about the girls high-spirited attitude and beginning to turn around again before she remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you for saving me from being burned."

Emilia giggled before saying: "No problem at all Chief! I would do anything to save that beautiful face of yours!"

The Chief of Police's eyes went wide and she could feel herself growing warm again. This girl was flirting with her on purpose. She was actually flirting with her. This confused the Chief to no end.

Seeing the perplexed look on the stern Chief's face made the new officer giggle again before she saluted the Chief again a skipped over to the arena exit. The Chief stood in place for a minute, astonished, before she got her professional mojo back and she too headed toward the door. The Chief was walking so fast that, lucky for Saikhan, she couldn't heard the chuckling behind her.

Emilia was standing behind a more experienced officer, who she was assigned to since she was new at the whole officer thing. They were in one of Republic City's many police airships, and were on their assigned patrol around their sector. The officer, by the name of Argo, was showing the new officer how to work the huge ship.

"These buttons are the different stations for the police's walkies-talkies. All the way from the common patrols on the ground, to the other airships, and then to the captains who are in the police department," he said, gesturing to all the buttons on the control panel.

"Wow, so you have connections to the entire force right here?" Emilia asked, "That's helpful!"

"It is, and you need to memorize all of these by the time you're done following me. It's very important."

"I think I have already memorized them actually."

"Highly doubtful," Officer Argo said with a roll of his eyes, "I know you have confidence kid, but you can't memorize everything on your first day."

"Try me!" Emilia challenged.

"Ha! Fine," Argo said, looking at all the buttons and switches. "What button is this for?"

He was pointing to a square green button that was blinking.

"That's the button to the main hangar door, but you have to pull that red switch before you push it for safety measures," Emilia answered without hesitation.

Argo looked extremely shocked by this answer before he wiped his face of any emotion and said:

"That's… errr… correct. Which switch is this?"

"That's the switch that lets go of the landing cables."

"What switch is this?"

"That one turns on the headlights, and the one to its right turns on the searchlights below the airship, and the one to that switch's right turns on the searchlights in front of airship, and that one…"

"Okay, Okay," Argo interrupted before she could say another answer correctly, "You're good kid, you're good."

Emilia smiled in triumph before a voice could be heard over the walkie talkie.

"Airship 12-B report. There is a polar bear dog and a water tribe girl approximately 20 years of age running east on 6th street. She is a bender and is possibly dangerous, we need air support. Over."

Argo immediately picked up the walkie talkie and said: "Airship 12-B responding. On my way now. Over."

Her set the walkie talkie back in its holder before addressing Emilia.

"You're a metalbender right?"

"Yep, I am."

"Okay, I'm going to swing this ship around to 6th. I need you to go to the bottom most hangar and be on cable bending duty. You just need to catch the escapee if she and her dog jump or if it's just that easy. We don't want to hurt her if she's that young and is probably just doing something stupid."

"Sure thing! I'll head there now."

Emilia slid down the ladder of the control center and ran to the hangar. She opened the door that officers usually use to jump down for tall building rescues, and arranged the many metal cables so she was ready to bend.

"Okay newbie, we're above 6th and the railroad. Do you see them?" Argo asked over the speakers in the hangar.

Emilia looked down from her eyes in the sky and immediately glued in on her target. "I see them!" She called up. The girl was riding her polar bear dog across the bridge that went over the railroad tracks. She then saw them jump off the bridge and onto a speeding train that was going under the bridge. They got up quickly, and started running fast like they were going to jump off.

"Got you," Emilia whispered before bending the cables. They shot out just as the girl and the polar bear dog jumped off the train. Emilia quickly wrapped the cables around both the dog and the girl who struggled for a minute before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I got them!" Emilia cried shouted up to the control deck.

"Ya, good going kid!" Emilia heard over the speakers, "We'll take them straight to HQ."

Emilia's gave way to a happy smirk as she watched the two escapees, making sure they didn't get away.

After they had landed at the Republic City Police Department, the two fugitives were let down onto the roof of the building where a good amount of officers were waiting for them. Since it had been discovered that the girl was indeed the Avatar, the force decided that it would be best to not take any chances. After getting the Avatar girl in handcuffs and the dog under control, Emilia followed Argo, who was being trailed by two officers leading the water tribe girl, into the Police Headquarters. Argo told Emilia that she deserved a little credit for the capture, so she could tag along.

They all walked down the many flights of stairs to the forum of the huge building where the second in command was standing there waiting for them. Saikhan was the guy's name, it took awhile for Emilia to remember it since she only had to call him 'sir' if they ever met.

"The Chief has scheduled for the girl to be put in Interrogation Room 2A, make sure she gets there officer," Saikhan said in his gruff voice.

"Yes, sir," Argo said before they headed to the stairs that led into the basement of the building. They, again, walked down flight after flight of stairs before reaching the interrogation room corridor. They all moved down to Room 2A, but stopped outside the door.

"Hey kid," Argo said, directing his attention to Emilia, "We need to wait for the person who's interrogating the girl to come. Put her in the room, lock her wrists to the cuffs attached to the table, and make sure she's facing the door. Stay in the room with her until her interrogator is here."

"Sure thing," Emilia said before she gently pushed the girl by her shoulder into the room which she had opened using her metalbending. After the door shut behind her, Emilia placed the girl in the chair facing the door and strapped her handcuffs to the table. While she was doing this, she started to talk.

"Sorry about this," She told the water tribe girl, "You seem like a good-natured person with good intentions, but this has to be done. It's protocol."

"Please," the girl said as she tried to move her hands, but obviously couldn't, "Can you talk to the guy in charge? This is a complete misunderstanding. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Unfortunately, the law disagrees with you," Emilia said as she moved to the back of the room like she was taught at the Academy, "And if I talked to the magnificent _woman_ in charge about you I can just kiss my job good-bye. I'm new to this force and new to this city, so I can't just go off breaking rules."

"That's something we have in common," the Avatar said, "I just got here an hour ago. I've only ever been to the South Pole. I've never been to a place like this with all the noises, and angry people, and crime."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Emilia said with a dismissive hand, "But if you're the Avatar then you will soon see all of it. What's your name, kid?"

"Korra."

"Well, Korra, I hope we meet again sometime. You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders, and big shoes to fill. Without the Avatar, Avatar Aang to be precise, I would have been born in a Nation that everyone despised."

"So you born in the Fire Nation then?" Korra guessed.

Emilia nodded her head to confirm she was correct. Emilia then turned her head to the door of the cell when she heard three knocks sound against the metal. That ment 'time to come out' in police language.

"Well that's my sign to exit," Emilia said as she started towards the door, "Nice to meet you Avatar Korra."

"Wait! Before you go," The Avatar quickly cried, "If you aren't going to speak on my behalf, then could you at least make sure my polar bear dog is alright. And perhaps if there is any spare meat lying around you could feed her. Her name is Naga, and she hasn't had anything decent to eat in a while now. She's really sweet."

"That I can do without getting into trouble," Emilia answered before opening the door, walking out, then closing it behind her. She was met by the scared/angry faces of the officers that came down with her, including Argo.

"What were you doing?" He said, gesturing to the door that Emilia had just come from, "We could hear that entire conversation through the speakers. You're not supposed to make small talk with the prisoners."

"It wasn't just small talk," Emilia said without a hint of fear or nervousness in her voice or face, "Have any of you read the Police Academy Handbook?"

"That book is for rookies," Argo said, getting more irritated since a new officer was talking back to him, "The Book of Laws is what a real officer reads."

"Then apparently you haven't read the Book of Laws either Mister Real Officer because in both books it states that if a prisoner that you are interrogating is willing to make small talk with you, and are naive enough to do so, try to get as much information out of them as possible. You are supposed to make them think that they can trust you, and then ask them a ton of questions within the conversation. For example, during that conversation I figured out that she is or thinks she's the Avatar, her name is Korra, her polar bear dog's name is Naga, she isn't from around here, she was born and raised in the South Pole, and that what she did on that shopping street was a complete accident to her way of thinking and that she just wants to help people."

"Good job, Officer Emilia."

All the officers, including Emilia, quickly turned to the corridor's entrance. Chief Lin Beifong stood there with a clipboard in her hands. Her black, grey, and gold metal uniform clanked as she walked down the corridor towards them.

"Uh… Thanks Chief Beifong," Emilia said with a smile. She was so happy that the Chief had heard her little rant. She knew that the Chief knew she was correct since she had to have read the books herself to become Chief. Now the Chief knew she was intelligent, and not just some other officer who can kind of do the job right.

"She is correct gentlemen," Chief Beifong said, looking down at her clipboard, "You are supposed to do that if given the chance, but we don't usually get naive people in our interrogation rooms, so you have probably never seen it done. Officer Emilia here followed all rules and regulations concerning such a conversation, while you yelled at her for it. Go somewhere else where you can actually be helpful."

"Yes, Chief… sorry Chief," Argo rambled nervously before he and the other officers saluted their boss, and walked back down the corridor leaving the Chief of Police and the new officer alone in the corridor.

"What did you say the Avatar's name was again?" The Chief said as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Korra, Chief," Emilia responded, trying not to smile, but finding it really hard..

The Chief wrote the name down on her clipboard before she turned it around so Emilia could see what she had written.

"Is this everything that you said you found out about her?"

Emilia looked down at the clipboard, and just took a minute to observe the Chief's handwriting before she read the list. You would think that the Chief of Police who wrote down countless words per day would eventually have sloppy handwriting, but not this Chief of Police. It looked like she put about 5 minutes of her time into every, single letter. It was beautiful cursive that Emilia believed would make the greatest professor of grammar cry over.

After she actually did read the Chief's list, Emilia said:

"You didn't miss anything I found out, but I'm sure that if you had been in there instead of me you would have found way more that I did."

"I don't know about that," The Chief spoke with no emotion, but on the inside she was smirking with pride from the compliment, "You got a pretty extensive list from such a short conversation, but expertise just comes from experience. You did well, and I'm happy to know that at least one of my officers has read both the Academy Handbook and the Book of Laws besides myself. I need to go interrogate an Avatar, but I am allowing you to go into the observing room to watch. You could gain a little bit more knowledge about interrogation from the woman in charge."

"I will take you up on that offer, Chief," Emilia said without any hesitation, "Thank you for the opportunity."

"So you are not surprised," the Chief continued, "Hisoka will also be in there. He is my note-taker for the day."

"Thanks Chief Beifong," Emilia said with a smile and a look that made the Chief feel like she was back at the Academy herself and that one of the boys there was flirting with her. Her salute afterwards didn't help that feeling lessen either. After the new officer had shut the door to the observing room behind her, Lin let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. After taking a couple steady breaths to calm herself, she put on her professional personality and metalbent the interrogation room door open.

Upon entering the room and shutting the door behind her, the Chief started talking:

"Let's see," The Chief said as she walked around the table that Korra was handcuffed to, "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest."

The Chief of Police skillfully slammed the clipboard onto the metal table making the Avatar jump in surprise. Emilia watched intently from her side of the wall. The observing room was a small room with the one desk and chair facing the wall to the interrogation room, which Hisoka was sitting at taking notes. The wall had glass windows shaped in the design of the wall on the other side, so watchers could look in but prisoners and other people in the room couldn't look out. The side of the wall on the inside of the interrogation room was crafted perfectly so it looked exactly like any other wall within the room. Emilia recognized the slamming of the clipboard as a technique used during interrogation to frighten the prisoner into a paranoid state so that they don't think before they speak making it easier to make them unfold.

"You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady," The Chief continued, staring daggers at the Avatar.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I…" Korra tried to defend herself.

"Can it!" The Chief said, as she picked her clipboard backup, "You should of called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't sit by and do nothing," Korra stated, "It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are," The Chief said, disinterest clear in her voice, "And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

Emilia watched as Korra bent her head down in irritation before speaking again.

"Alright, fine," She said, "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her," the Chief said with so much authority that it almost made Emilia squeal with happiness, "I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait, Beifong?" Korra asked, realization dawning on her, "Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" The Chief said, her disinterest remaining.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal?" Korra asked, "Avatar Aang and you're mother were friends, they saved the world together."

"That's ancient history," the Chief said, annoyance now could be heard in her voice, "And it has diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

Emilia averted her attention from the interrogation to Hisoka when the walkie talkie that was strapped to his belt started beeping. He picked it up and turned it on.

"Officer Hisoka here. Over."

"Councilman Tenzin is here outside Interrogation Room 2A demanding we let him talk to the Avatar. Over."

"Hold on a moment, the Chief is interrogating the Avatar. Let me ask her first. Over."

Hisoka turned the walkie talkie back off, and pulled down a lever causing a hole to be made in the wall.

"Chief," Hisoka called out, "Councilman Tenzin is here."

Emilia watched the Chief huff a sign before saying in irritation:

"Let him in."

Emilia watched as Hisoka closed the hole in the wall, and pressed a button on the desk that opened the door to the interrogation room. She continued to watch as a tall man in robes of red and yellow with a mustache, a goatee, and a blue arrow tattoo along the top of his head walked into the room with a stern frown on his face. Emilia recognized him as Master Tenzin immediately, the only Airbending master alive today. He was the son of Avatar Aang and Waterbending master Katara, and lived on the grand Air Temple Island in the middle of Republic City Bay. Anyone who was anyone knew who he was.

"Tenzin."

And the Avatar did too.

"Sorry," She said as innocently as she could, "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

The Airbending master took in a deep breath and let it out, much like a father would do if his child did something wrong but they don't want to get angry about it. He then looked at the Chief of Police who was now respectfully standing in his presence. He put on a cheesy smile that Emilia knew didn't belong on his face and made her cringe before addressing the Chief.

"Lin," He said without respect or interest making Emilia angry, "You are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," The Chief retaliated with an equal amount of disrespect and disinterest making Emilia smirk, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin answered, his normal stern, emotionless face replaced, "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately where she will stay put."

"But…" Korra tried to butt in, but Tenzin continued.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Emilia watched as the Chief looked back at Korra then at Tenzin, contemplating. She also watched as the Chief gave another sigh before she spoke.

"Fine," she said, making a simple hand gesture that undid Korra's metal handcuffs, "Get her out of my city."

Her voice got dangerously quiet towards the end of her words, but, unlike most people, Tenzin was not fazed.

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin said with a hint of sarcasm, "Let's go Korra."

Korra, at Tenzin's firm words, immediately got up and headed for the door. She didn't take her eyes off of Chief Beifong the entire time. The Chief gestured with her index and pinky finger to her own eyes then swiped them around to point at Korra in a 'I'm watching you' gesture. Korra looked offended for a moment before she did a sassy mimic of the gesture right back at the Chief of Police before exiting the room. The Chief looked shocked for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders in a 'whatever' way and her face became that of suspicion.

Emilia watched as the Chief walked back into the room to grab her clipboard, and as Hisoka gathered all of his notes and made to leave the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Officer Emilia," Hisoka said with a charming smile and a small bow.

"It was nice to meet you too Officer Hisoka," Emilia replied with her own smile as she followed him out of the room.

Emilia watched as the Chief also came out of the interrogation room, and as Hisoka handed her his notes before she dismissed him.

Emilia didn't know if she should talk to Chief Beifong, or if she should just go. Luckily, the decision to this question suddenly dawned on her. She had promised Korra that she would check on Naga and perhaps feed her. With Korra already on her way out of the building, Emilia had a small window to fulfill her promise.

Chief Beifong looked through Hisoka's notes as she headed to the staircase. She nodded with satisfaction at his handiwork before attaching them to her clipboard and redirecting her eyes to the stairs she was about to climb. She heard metal-covered feet running on the stone floor behind her, and she turned to see Emilia, the new officer, who was making a huge first impression and reputation for herself, sprint past her up the stairs. The new officer looked behind her at the Chief with a smile before calling back:

"See ya later Chief Beifong!"

Only after Emilia turned a corner at the top of the staircase did Chief Lin Beifong allow the blush and smile to cross her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia sprinted down corridor after corridor before she came to her locker. She opened it and took her lunch out of it. She opened it, and was relieved to see she had a turkey ham sandwich with her. She took the sandwich and began sprinting again. She cut, and swirved, and ducked before finally reaching the hallway that lead to the Animal Care Center. She looked at the desk that stopped any visitor from going into the Center without proof that one of their animals was in there. She saw Tenzin and Korra sitting in the waiting room, giving each other the cold shoulder, and thankfully not looking Emilia's way. She walked down the hallway and entered the Center.

There were multiple cages and pens around that were made to hold all sizes of animals. Emilia immediately went to the biggest pens in the back. Most of them were empty except for the farthest one. As soon as Emilia looked into the pen, she was welcomed by a big, warm tongue licking her face. She laughed as she wiped the saliva from her face, and looked at the happy, slobbery polar bear dog in front of her. She pet the dog's snout as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Hi Naga," she said as she pulled the wrapping paper off the sandwich, "Do you want this?"

Naga wagged her tail faster, and Emilia took that as a yes. She threw the sandwich up to the dog's face, and she ate it in one bite. Naga licked her entire nose, finding every, single crum that was left behind on her fur.

"Oh, were you already getting it?"

Emilia turned to see a young man in a non-bender uniform staring at her with a bored expression. He was obviously referring to the polar bear dog since his uniform said "Animal Care Center" and since the Avatar and Tenzin were talking towards the entrance.

"She is a she," Emilia corrected him, "And I was not getting her, I was just visiting. But I can get her for you if you want me to."

"That would be swell, thanks," he said as he immediately turned to leave.

Emilia shrugged her shoulders before undoing the latch to Naga's pen, and taking a hold of her saddle straps. She lead her over to Korra and Tenzin who were still in the middle of some heated argument judging by the fact that Tenzin had turned red.

"Um, Avatar Korra?" Emilia said to get the Avatar's attention.

Korra turned around and a smile grew fast on her face.

"Naga!" she cried and she hugged the polar bear dogs neck with love. She then turned to Emilia, who had one of her signature smiles on.

"Oh thank you for making sure she was okay!"

"It was my pleasure Avatar," Emilia responded with a respectful nod of her head. She extended her hand out to the girl dressed in water tribe attire. "And it was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Korra took a hold of the extended hand and shook it firmly.

"It was nice meeting you too, but I don't think I ever did get your name."

"It's Emilia, but you can just call me Emi."

Lin Beifong was working late that night, again. She was going through the arrest reports of the day when her office phone started ringing. She grumbled in irritation. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but she picked it up anyway.

"This is Chief Beifong of the Republic City Police Department," She said with extreme disinterest, "How may I help you?"

"Lin, it's Tenzin," Tenzin's voice sounded over the phone's speaker.

"Tenzin, what are you doing calling at a time like this? If this is about having some of my officers stationed on the island again for your children's safety, I swear to the spirits I will punch you."

"No Lin, it's not about that," Tenzin responded, urgency crystal clear to the ear, "It's about the Revelation rally that happened tonight."

"I've had officers patrolling the city because of the rally, and none of them have radioed me anything. What happened that I don't know about?"

"Korra infiltrated the rally to save one of her friends who was kidnapped by the Equalists. She's been traumatized Lin. Apparently the leader of the Revelation, Amon is his name, can permanently take a bender's bending away."

"What?" Lin cried in disbelief, "That's ridiculous and impossible! Your father was the only one who was able to do that, and he was the Avatar. I highly doubt some no good Equalist can do the exact same thing."

"Lin, I know you don't like Korra, but I trust her, and she looked really scared. Please just send out word that the Equalists are dangerous to any bender or nonbender that may get in their way. This is for Republic City, please Lin."

The Chief thought it over for a minute. Tenzin could hear tapping fingers from his end of the line. She gave a sigh before she said:

"Fine, I'll do it. But it's not for you and not for that Avatar, it's for the city I've dedicated my life to."

She didn't wait for a reply before she slammed the phone back down on its holder. She meant to go straight back to her work, but she hesitated. She got lost in her thoughts.

There was a guy in Republic City who could take a person's bending away. She knew that some people hated benders, but she never knew _how_ much they hated them. Bending was her life. She wouldn't be in the position she was in right now if it wasn't for her bending and the training she had gotten from her mother. Living without her bending sounded like living in a nightmare.

It was noisy in the forum of the Republic City Police Department, but Emi didn't mind. She was sitting on one of the benches of the forum during the break shining her armor. Since she kept getting promoted up the ranks every couple of weeks or so, the young officer had gotten a lot of scratches and dents in her armor. She decided she needed to get out all the dents and wax away the scratches. She needed to look her best for the city she protected.

She took a minute to flex her hand which was getting sore from all the scrubbing, and she just happened too see a small, skinny man with light grey hair and wearing some form of green uniform with a matching hat walk into the police station. She watched as he looked around the forum nervously, obviously unsure of where do go. Emilia smiled to herself. The motto of police officers _was_ to help those in need.

She metalbent on her armor, and walked over to the small man.

"Hello," She said to the man who turned around in surprise, "May I help you?"

"Um… yes," he said with a very squeaky, high-pitched voice, "I was sent by Councilman Tarrlok to give this invitation," he pulled out a paper invitation from his uniform pocket to show her, "to Chief Beifong, but I don't know how to find her."

Emi's eyes widened in surprise, but also with happiness. This was her chance to see the Chief again, but under professional terms.

"Well either I can show you the way up _all_ those staircases," Emi said, gesturing to the staircases at the end of the forum, "Or you could just give it to me, and I could deliver it to the Chief."

"Really? Oh, that would be ever so helpful!" he cried with joy, "I'm already late for giving another invitation to the guest of honor," he showed her the other invitation in his other pocket after her gave her the Chief's invitation, "Thank you!"

Without any other word, the little man sprinted out of the Police Station like his life depended on it. Emi chuckled in amusement at his daring escape before turning in excitement and took the stairs.

The Chief's office was located on the first floor above the ground floor, so that she, and other important officers whose offices were also on that floor, could get out of the building fast. So maybe Emi had lied to the little man about the 'many' flights of stairs.

Emi had actually never been on this floor for more than a minute, so she took her time to look around. She walked down the main hallway of the floor that was wide and tall so multiple people could run down the hall and not hit each other. There were multiple doors all the way down the hallway that each had their own shiny gold plate displaying the name of the department that they represented. Continuing down, Emi came to a large room that was stored with multiple desks in an orderly fashion. Each desk had an owner, and each owner had their heads bent over working diligently. Even though this was all interesting to Emi, her destination was all she was concerned about. On the far wall of the room there was a large door, larger than the other doors that Emi had passed just earlier. Written in proud gold letters on the door was:

'Chief Lin Beifong'

Emi smiled at the words before knocking twice on the door.

Inside Lin Beifong was trying not to break something. Saikhan couldn't do his job right! He, again, signed the wrong papers, and the Council was yelling at her for it. She had just about had enough of him. She was even thinking about firing him.

When she heard the knock on her office door, she was about to yell at the person behind it to get some of her anger out before hearing the voice of said person.

"Chief, permission to enter."

It was that new officer that kept giving her looks, like she was still desirable. The one that kept putting a shiver down her spine. The one that made her feel like a young teenager again. The Chief tried to hold down her blush as she answered:

"Granted."

Emilia smiled upon hearing the Chief's voice, and turned the knob to the office door. The first thing that Emi saw when she entered the office was of course the Chief herself. She was sitting in the chair behind her wooden desk, her feet were comfortably propped up on said desk, and she was looking straight at the officer with what Emi guessed was supposed to be some form of a glare. The glare would have been a lot more scary if it hadn't been for the slight pinkish tint in the Chief's cheeks and for the fact that her glaring eyes were absolutely breathtaking.

When the young officer had closed the door behind her and had gotten into her professional stance she had learned at the Academy, she handed the invitation over to the Chief of Police.

"A man, claiming he was sent by Councilman Tarrlok, came into the forum and said he was sent to give this invitation to you, Chief. Something about a city party to celebrate a certain guest of honor."

Lin Beifong looked down at the paper invitation that was given to her, but not without looking up a couple times at the young officer in front of her, who couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. The Chief knew that that girl had enough positive energy to fill the entire station, and that, honestly, was what she needed right now.

She read the entire invitation twice, making sure she didn't miss anything. The invitation was to Avatar Korra's Appreciation Party at City hall that night hosted by Councilman Tarrlok. Lin huffed to herself. That Avatar hadn't done anything to deserve this party besides breaking shop display windows downtown and saving a probending team from being disqualified from their tournament. This was obviously apart of Tarrlok's scheme to get Korra on his task force that Tenzin had rambled to her about earlier that week. And unfortunately, Lin had to be apart of this scheming party since Tarrlok and the other Council members controlled her pay rate, but maybe this party could be molded somewhat in her favor.

At the bottom of the invitation it said that you could bring a plus one to the party, and the Chief had someone in mind.

Emilia, after a while, started to wonder if she was supposed to leave after giving the Chief the invitation. She wondered if it was a Department rule she didn't know about.

She was about to turn and leave when the Chief stopped her.

"Officer, when do your patrols end today?"

"Well, I start my patrols back up again at 1:30," Emi answered, "And today is one of my shorter days, so I end around 5."

"Good," the Chief said as she laid the invitation on her desk, "I ask that you accompany me to this party at City Hall tonight. With all of this Equalist conflict going around, the city needs more security especially around a big party where all the high politicians and benefactors are going to be attending. With your perfect track record and love for the job that is police work, I need you to stay by me the entire night incase something goes wrong. Do you understand, officer?"

"Yes, Chief, I understand," Emi responded immediately with her million dollar smile.

"Very well," The Chief said, "And I need you there at least an hour earlier to do a perimeter check. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Chief!" Emilia said with a little more excitement than she had intended to show before she saluted her Chief and exited the office.

After making sure that the door was actually completely closed, Lin Beifong got up from her chair and looked through the eye hole that was built into her office door for security. She watched as Emi skipped all the way down the long hall, causing eyes to look up at the cheerful girl. Lin couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

On her way to City Hall, Lin Beifong checked a clock that she could see threw an open store's window. She was precisely on schedule for once. She turned the corner onto City Hall Street, and immediately spotted Emilia standing just in front of the great Hall's front steps. The Chief walked across the street, and stopped beside the girl. At first the Chief thought Emilia didn't know she was there, but then the girl spoke:

"Isn't this building amazing? Such brilliant architecture! Of course, it doesn't compare to the Police Station in the slightest, but it's close to comparable."

"Hum…" was the Chief's only answer before the girl started speaking again.

"By the way, I already did two perimeter checks around the outside and inside of the building. There doesn't seem to be any other points of entry to the building besides the back door and the basement door, and both of those are well guarded considering I had to show the fellows guarding the doors my badge before they dragged me off the premises."

The girl laughed at her own story before officially turning her eyes to the Chief of Police. Her smile faded suddenly when she saw the look on the Chief's face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

In fact, Lin didn't think that she had done anything wrong. She was just mad at the guards who had apparently had tried to drag the young officer off the property. You made a mental note to talk to their superior about their actions and to respect other people. How dare they touch her!?

Wait… Was she getting protective?

What was wrong with her? She couldn't date any of her colleagues. If it ended badly, she might have the will to fire her. Emilia was good at her job. Better than most, and she didn't want to lose her working ability.

"What?" Lin asked, having not heard the question.

"Oh nothing," Emilia said fast, now knowing fully well that the Chief didn't think she was doing anything wrong since she had gone into a train of thought, "I'll follow you Chief," She said as she gestured to the building. I'll follow you through the Spirit World and back!"

The Chief swallowed when she saw the look in the girl's eyes, and as she witnessed her sneakily look down Lin's body and back up again to meet her eyes with a fierce intensity.

"Uhhh…" the Chief said, having been taken off guard by the girl's actions before she tried to regain her professional composure, "Right. Um. Let's find the guests list that Tarrlok said he left for me."

"Okey Dokey," Emilia said as her boss started walking up the stairs to the large building. The girl quickly, and willingly, followed.

The party was in full swing.

There were multiple local and foreign politicians, supporters, and rich, famous families within the large forum of City Hall. There was a band playing, a huge buffet full of all kinds of food, and lots and lots of people talking. To an average person this _party_ would seem dull and uneventful, but to Emilia it was amazing.

She had been following the Chief of Police around the entire party while also scanning the area. She had watched the Chief talk to many important people, and how strong and fit she was for the title Chief of Police. She could knock the wind out of the Triads, but she could also make small talk with politicians about their rankings. She was a work of wonders all by herself.

The Chief looked over her shoulder as the two of them walked around the room, and to her surprise she didn't immediately lock eyes with the girl. She saw that she was looking above at the second floor balcony that circled around the perimeter of the room with great intensity. She was watching the police officers that were stationed up there as if she was calculating every, single one of their movements. While the Chief knew that the girl had a crush on her for some odd reason, she was pleased to know that she didn't let her feelings get in the way of her work. When the girl did finally turn to look in front of her, she immediately smiled when she saw that her Chief was watching her. Lin couldn't help but give a small smile back. She hadn't smiled in a while.

"Chief Beifong."

A scowl immediately replaced that smile.

It was Councilman Tarrlok, and he was calling the Chief of Police over to him.

A scowl immediately crossed Emilia's face too. She was having a moment with the love of her life, and had actually gotten her to smile back at her. This stupid Councilman character had ruined it, and put a frown across the Chief's face. She knew for certain that this guy was trouble.

The two of them moved over to the Councilman where they got into their respectful stances. Emilia looked hard at the Councilman, at his smirk, at his scrunched eyes, and at the fact that he smelled like penguin seal oil and tulips. This guy was weird. The second thing that she saw was the Avatar to whom she gave a smile. The Avatar gave a small smile back to make sure that the mean Chief didn't know she was breaking her officer's concentration.

Tarrlok then gestured to the Avatar with his hand and said:

"I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

Emilia watched as the Chief's hands, that were together behind her back, tensed, and as her eyes contorted into a harder glare. Uh oh, this wasn't going to go well.

"Just because the city is throwing you this big to-do," The Chief growled, addressing Korra, "Don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

With her words said, the Chief turned and headed in another direction. Emilia sighed, having known that that would happen after the stunt the Avatar pulled in the interrogation room a couple of days earlier. She hadn't made it onto the list of the few people that the Chief did like. After giving the now sad Avatar an apologetic look, the young officer followed her boss back into the crowd.

It was now well over 2:00 in the morning, and all of Tarrlok's guests had gone home. The only people left in the building were the janitor and two certain police officers.

Lin was checking every hole and cranny within the building using her mother's technique of earthbending, seeing with your feet or Seismic Sense. She had closed her eyes in concentration, and Emilia watched with fascination and love as she worked. After the Chief was sure nothing was out of place, she opened her eyes. She looked over at the young officer next to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I dismissed you about an hour ago, right?" Lin asked. Usually her officers would jump with joy when they were told they could leave, but then again, this one was special.

"I thought I shouldn't just leave you to do all this after party work all by yourself when you're as hardworking as you are. If I can't help you work, the least I could do is keep you company."

The Chief looked suspiciously at her. Maybe with was some kind of trick. Maybe she was a spy from the Fire Nation. Hisoka had said that this officer had confessed to the Avatar that she was from the Fire Nation. Maybe she was sent to get to know her, the Chief of Police, so she would be able to take out order in Republic City for good. Or maybe she was apart of the Agni Kai Triad or the Terra Triad, and just wanted to take _her_ out.

"What are you playing at?" The Chief asked, now going into full defensive mode with all if these theories going through her head.

"What do you mean, Chief?" Emilia said, now becoming a little bit nervous.

"What do you want from me? Why do you constantly want to be around me? Why don't you go home, and do something worth your time?"

"I'm confused, Chief Beifong, you _are_ worth my time!"

Emilia's voice was getting higher pitched, and she was becoming a little scared. Where had this come from? Her eyes widened when it dawned on her.

"You're scared," Emilia said, pointing at the Chief of Police.

"I am not," the Chief said defensively and a little too quickly, "What are you talking about? You're walking on thin ice kid. Don't do something you'll regret."

"You're scared to get into another relationship," Emilia continued her thought.

Now this made Lin freeze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lin's voice got a little louder, and vibrated off the walls of the large room.

"You do," Emilia persisted, "I saw the way that Councilman Tenzin treated you, and I saw how you treated him. What I saw was two past lovers who hate each other's guts, but they are forced to work together for the sake of their own jobs. You fear another heartbreak, and are making up other stories about me trying to find out how I could be a possible be a threat to you so you have an excuse to stay away. I can see it in your eyes. You fear my feelings, and… you fear your own."

Lin was in shock. Her mouth was agape, and her bright, green eyes were as wide as they could go.

"I… um…"

Lin was trying to find something to counter what the girl had said, but she came up blank. She was right. She did fear love. She feared being rejected again.

"I'm confused," Lin said, letting her guard down completely to the girl in front of her, "It's one thing I fear that I didn't know I feared until now. Do you seriously like me?"

"Yes, I do," Emilia answered confidently and truthfully, "I've had a crush on you ever since I first started getting Republic City Weekly back in the Fire Nation. My father is a police officer in our local village, and taught me how to be observant and skillful in battle. I was into his police work, so when I began seeing a certain Lin Beifong's name replacing Toph Beifong's name, I was immediately attached. You're so strong and confident in your abilities. You have a perfect track record even after more that 25 years in your position. You are amazing Chief, and a role model to all girls everywhere. I just can't believe no one's claimed your heart sooner."

Lin could feel herself getting emotional. She felt the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. She could barely see.

"You're a beautiful woman though," Lin argued, her voice shaking with her tears, "You can choose anyone, and yet you choose me! I'm old! I'm halfway through my life already, and you've got such a long way to go with your's. You can do much better than me."

Lin was taken aback when Emilia engulfed her in a tight, but comforting, hug.

"No Chief, I can't do any better than you," Emi said as she rested her chin on the Chief of Police's shoulder, "You're the best out there. I don't care about age in the slightest, and you shouldn't either. You look like you just came out of your twenties. You are super flexible, and you are super fit. I find that people my age haven't matured enough for their own good, which makes them extremely annoying. But you, you're caring, intelligent, and experienced. You're better than every, single other suitor combined. I don't want anyone else."

This finally gave Lin the courage to hug the younger girl back. She let her tears fall willingly. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

Emilia pulled back just enough to give Lin a lingering kiss on her scared, wet cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Emilia was in the Practice Arena where she had first met her new girlfriend.

She was practicing her metalbending forms that morning with a radio station playing music in the background. A smile and a warm, fuzzy feeling hadn't felt her since Lin Beifong agreed to be her girlfriend. She couldn't be happier.

"Good morning citizens of Republic City."

Emilia immediately stopped what she was doing in a wave of shock, rushed over to the radio, and turned it up to max volume.

"This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Probending match because it will be the last. It is time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heros. I'm calling on the Council to shut down the Bending Arena, and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences."

Emilia growled at the radio. She had been hoping to invite Lin to come see the final Probending game with her as a small date, but it looked like there either wouldn't be one or she would be working it. With a grumble of annoyance, Emilia sprinted out of the Station and down the couple blocks to City Hall.

When she made it to said Hall, the first thing she saw was a certain metalbending Chief entering the building herself. Emilia smiled, and continued to run to catch up with her. Once inside, the younger officer almost tackled the Chief of Police within the empty entrance hallway of the building and kissed her full on the lips. After realizing who was kissing her, Lin kissed her back.

"Morning!" Emi sang, as they pulled apart and continued to walk further into the building, "What cha doing?"

"I'm going to put my input in for the Council on what Amon said," Lin stated, "I for one want to stand strong against these Equalists and keep the arena open, but you know Tenzin. He might argue with me just to argue with me."

"I don't know if it helps," Emilia voiced, "But I'll put a vote in for you."

Lin chuckled. "Thanks. I don't think it will help, but it will definitely help my spirit."

The Chief pushed the doors to the Meeting room open quietly and stepped in, followed by Emilia. The two listened to the argument happening from the back of the room.

"Probending might only be a game to you," Mako, who Emilia knew from the newspapers as being a member of the Probending team, the Fire-Ferrets, retaliated, "But think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the only place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace to watch benders…"

"Beat each other up," Bolin, Mako's brother and also a member of the Fire-ferrets, continued, "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!"

"I appreciate your naive idealism," Tarrlok answered with his slimy, calm voice that set Emilia's teeth on edge, "But you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality of the situation is if you close the arena, you let Amon win," Korra pronounced.

"Yes!" Bolin agreed, "Exactly what she said! Yes!"

"I'm sorry," Tarrlok said, with what was supposed to be a sorrowful expression, but to Emilia it really just looked like his eyebrows were trying to fly away, "But our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

He took the gavel off the table and was about to strike down, but not before Chief Beifong hopped forward with surprising speed and extended one of her cables to snap the gavel in half.

Emilia got into her professional stance since the attention was now on them, but on the inside she was extremely proud that her girlfriend had been able to shoot a cable perfectly to snap the inch wide, wooden instrument in half from across the room.

After the Chief retracted the cable back into her armor, she said:

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra also asked in astonishment.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," The Chief continued, "But the rest of you, come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war," Tenzin said with determination, "The Council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now just a moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok voiced, making Emilia actually like him for a minute as she and the Chief moved up to stand next to the Avatar and her friends, "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

"If you keep the Arena open," Lin persisted, "My metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the Chi Blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked with a smirk.

"I guarantee it," the Chief said with so much passion that is caused a shiver to go down Emi's spine.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," Tarrlok admitted, "If she is confident that her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

Emilia watched in no surprise as all the Councilmembers, except Tenzin, raised their hands.

"The arena stays open," Tarrlok said with satisfaction, "Good luck in the finals."

Korra, Mako, and Bolin started cheering and thanking the Councilmembers.

"And good luck to you Chief Beifong," Tarrlok said, addressing the stern Chief.

Emilia watched in suspicion as Tenzin walked down the steps toward her Chief.

"A word, please, Lin," He said only loud enough for Lin and Emilia to hear it before heading out of the room. After watching him leave, the Chief came over to Emilia and whispered.

"If I don't come back in 5 minutes, come and make up some excuse to get me out of the conversation, alright?"

"Got it!" Emilia whispered back, "But I don't trust him. Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Thanks, Emi, but I can handle him myself," Lin said as she winked at the girl and then walked out of the room, following Tenzin.

Emilia sighed as she watched her go, checking the time so she knew exactly when it would be 5 minutes later.

"Hey Emi!"

Emi smiled at the Avatar as she came over with her friends.

"I can't believe that grumpy boss of your's is letting the arena stay open," Korra said with a laugh, "It's strange seeing her actually be nice."

"She's not all that bad once you get to know her," Emilia assured the Avatar, "But then again, she just hates you because of how you made a first impression, in an interrogation room."

"Oh, you got taken to the Police Station!?" Bolin gasped, "How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you guys later," Korra said, "But first I want you to meet the only police officer who likes to talk to me. This is Emilia."

"Hi," Emilia said, giving a small wave, "I've heard about you guys in the newspapers and on the radio. I'm definitely rooting for the underdogs tonight."

"Thanks, officer, ma'am," Bolin said, giving a humorous salute, "I'm Bolin!"

"I'm Mako," Mako said with little or no interest at all.

"Nice to meet you," Emilia said, more to Bolin then to Mako, "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'm needed elsewhere."

She checked the time again, and it was exactly at the 5 minute marker.

"I'll come with you since I need to talk to Tenzin," Korra said before addressing the bending brothers, "You guys can ride to the Arena with Naga. I can pick her up there."

"It's fine Korra," Mako said, "We can walk."

"Suit yourself," Korra said as she and Emilia walked out of the room.

"Tarrlok's playing you," Tenzin said in the hallway he had chosen to have this conversation in, "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it," Lin retaliated, with her arms crossed.

"In that case I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me," Lin said through a scowl. Lin Beifong had her reasons for everything, and she had her reasons for breaking up with Tenzin too. He was overprotective, overpowering, and flat out annoying. She was beginning to wish she had taken up Emilia on her offer to come to this conversation with her. Now that was someone who actually cared about her, but let her have her own space and freedom within their relationship. Emilia had confidence in the Chief's abilities, and therefore didn't worry all that much about her when she worked which was a big improvement from Tenzin.

"It's for Korra," Tenzin argued, making up an excuse, "I want to make sure she's safe."

The Chief of Police narrowed her eyes at the Master of Air. He was always bad at lying, just like his father before him. She could see straight threw him. She took a glance over his shoulder as something shiny that caught her eye. It was the gleam of a well polished, metal uniform. Emilia, followed closely by the Avatar, came around the corner and stopped at the end of the hallway. She smiled as she caught the Chief's gaze, and waved enthusiastically. Lin had to admit to herself that Emilia was adorable. She would do anything to make her happy, and she had to admit she was in love with it. She needed some positive energy, and at least a mile's distance between Tenzin and her.

"Do what you want!" Lin retorted angrily, "It's not like I've been able to stop you before."

Lin began to march off in the direction of the young officer. Even though the Avatar began to speak to her, she just kept going. She didn't want to deal with that immature girl right now. She just wanted away from politically powerful people, and around the person whom she knew cared about her the most.

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked with concern upon seeing how infuriated the Chief of Police was, "Did that Tenzin guy hit on you, because if he did, I can sure as spirits hit him right back in the middle of his big, fat nose."

Lin laughed as Emilia started demonstrating her punches into free air with a concentrated, but humorous, face on.

"No he didn't, don't worry," Lin said, taking one of Emi's hands and intertwining her fingers with her, "If he did, he would have gotten that knuckle sandwich from me instead… And then probably you later."

"You know it," Emilia confirmed, tightening her fingers around Lin's, "I would punch him all the way to the South Pole then all the way up to the North pole if he did anything else to hurt you. Actually I would do that to anyone who tried to hurt you, but especially him."

Lin smiled. It felt so good to have someone to talk to again. So many years of being alone had been starting to get to her. She would go from her small apartment to the Police Station and then back to her small apartment again. She was too busy protecting the city to have time for making friends or finding another relationship. Besides such relationships, friendly or more, would get in the way of her work, or worse, would be targeted to get to her. Lin decided not to think about that. She knew that this woman who loved her could take down a charging flying bison with her bare hands if she wanted to.

"So," Emilia said with a cheeky grin, breaking the silence, "What's your plan for tonight Chief?"

The entire Police Force was deployed. Chief Beifong had placed 20 boats in the water, 4 ships in the air, and more than 50 of her elite officers within the walls of the Probending Arena. It was 3 hours until game time, and the officers on the inside were doing a sweep of the entire building. Every crack and crevice within the grand building was being searched. No stone was left unturned.

The Chief herself was in the large, dome-shaped room which served as the actual Arena. Officers everywhere had flashlights, and were checking under the stands and in the player locker rooms. Emilia was helping with this task. Her flashlight's glow illuminated the shadows underneath the seats. She saw nothing suspicious or endangering.

"All clear!" She called to the captain in charge of her area. He gave her a thumbs up before turning.

"All clear, Chief," He called to the master metalbender who nodded to him in acknowledgement. Emilia turned off her flashlight, and strapped it back onto her metal belt. She looked over at the Chief longingly, but she knew she couldn't go and speak to her love with all of these people in the same room as them. She then decided to just do her job, and followed her captain to the next section of stairs.

Lin Beifong watched as Emilia followed her captain to their next assignment, taking in how her body moved with every step and how tight her suit was.

"How is the security sweep going."

You could always count on Tenzin to darken her mood.

"Fine," Lin said firmly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?" He asked.

"Yes," Lin said a little more firmly, her anger starting to rise.

" And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" He persisted.

"I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered," She snapped, turning away from him, "Now leave me alone, and let me do my job."

"Lin," Tenzin sighed, knowing he was pushing it, "With so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

"Like old times?" Lin said, remembering how they used to play as kids.

"Like old times," Tenzin repeated, presenting the smallest of a smile.

Lin's first thought was to do what Emilia had talked about earlier and just punch him in the face. But then she thought of the way he was trying to be friendlier towards her, and how Emilia was always kind to anyone she met. With that, her decision was made.

"Okay," She agreed to his proposal, "I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that," Tenzin said as he went into his stoic airbender stance which Lin knew meant he wasn't moving for a long time. She sighed, remembering about his earlier promise to stay by her side during the match. This was going to be a long night.

Emilia was enjoying these seats to the match. Of course she wasn't sitting, she was standing, in a doorway no less. She was one of the officer standing in front of a door, out of many, that led into the arena. She was technically at work, but no one said she couldn't sneak peaks at the game every now and then. She was beginning to think that Tahno was even more creepy then Tarrlok with his girl-like hair and his infuriating smirk. Maybe all male, lady looking waterbenders were like this. Emilia wouldn't know. Growing up in the fire nation, she hadn't seen many waterbenders. Spirits, even her family, who were earthbenders and firebenders, were the only earthbenders for miles around. That's how Emi's father was so good at his police job because all the criminals were firebenders and are expecting the police officers to be firebenders too. Nope! They get surprised when a huge boulder smacks them in the face.

Emilia laughed at the thought. Her father was a good police officer, and was extremely funny. She was really wanted Lin to meet him, they would get along smashingly.

But speaking of smashing.

"Oh come on Ref, there was some funny business in that last play," Tenzin yelled just a few stand seats below Emilia's position. She was positioned at the top of the stairs, and Tenzin and Lin were at the bottom of said stairs watching the match. There was a reason that Emilia picked the spot she did. She was watching the Chief's back for her to make sure nothing hurt her. That meant she was also close enough to hear the funny conversation going on between the two.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of Probending," Lin said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I've been brushing up," Tenzin said, crossing his arms and trying to look as professional as possible, "That Wolfbat blateingly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Emilia couldn't help but give her own chuckle at the usually stoic Airbender. His enthusiasm for the game he thought was bombardic, according to Lin, was amusing.

The match continued with the Wolfbats winning the first round. From what Lin, Emilia, and the rest of the officers could see, no dangerous movement had been seen so far. The only dangerous things happening were what the Wolfbats were throwing at Korra, Mako, and Bolin. But thankfully they handled themselves to tie round 2. Emilia wasn't surprised when Korra took the lead on the tie breaker, and gave Tahno a complete water punch to the face. Emilia inwardly cheered the Avatar on. That slimy creep just got what he deserved.

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl," Emilia heard Lin say to Tenzin, astounded, "She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age," Tenzin responded, referring to Lin, "You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."

Lin gave a huff and Emilia shaked her head. Tenzin was right though. From what Emi had seen of the new Avatar, she was strong, confident, and mighty. Those were three words that Emi would use to describe Lin too, and whatever negative thoughts Lin had for Tenzin shouldn't get in the way of a friendship that could undoubtedly happen. Of course, it could only be a friendship and nothing more or else Emilia would rain evil spirits on the one responsible.

Round 3 was awful with the Fire Ferrets giving it their all, but the Wolfbats, having obviously payed off the refs, crushed an earth disc into Tahno's bending water and smacked each Fire Ferret straight off their feet and into the drain.

"Oh come on," Emilia heard Tenzin say as he sent an angry gust of air right in Lin's face, "Those were illegal headshots! Open your eyes ref!"

Emilia was with Tenzin for once. That wasn't a fair match at all. But her job was to protect the spectators and not become one herself, so she did a scan of the crowd. She saw nothing out of the ordinary before some movement caught her eye. She squinted down a couple rows, and saw a young man pull up his supposed "scarf" and place it around his nose and mouth. She then saw him place his hand into his container of popcorn, and pull out what appeared to be a mechanical glove from inside. She looked harder and saw a glowing green, circular device engraved in the middle of the device. She recognized that device as being the power disc that powered most automobiles, specifically Satomobiles. She knew what they were, and this man was moving forward with it, right towards Lin.

"Chief, duck!" Emilia screamed as loudly as she could.

Thankfully, Lin heard her and ducked at the last minute causing the Equalist to hit nothing but air, which happened to be Tenzin's air. Lin then spun around and nailed a new Equalist behind Tenzin with a rock to the face. Emilia, breathed a sigh of relief that didn't last long. She heard an electrical sizzle behind her.

She ducked just as the Chief did, and kicked the Equalist behind her, much like a poodle-pony would, with her metal plated foot. He doubled over in pain which gave Emilia time to snatch the electrical glove and ironically shock the Equalist into unconsciousness. She then turned back to the arena space, and jumped down the flight of stairs to her girlfriend. She smashed into an Equalist causing him to tip over the balcony of the stands and into the pool below. Some of the other metalbender officers had seen the disturbance caused by the Equalists attacking Tenzin, Lin, and Emilia, so they were able to avoid the Equalists sneaking up behind them in the dark. But other officers on the other side of the Arena were not as fortunate.

Emilia ducked again, shocking the Equalist again with her new glove. She wove the metal cables of her uniform around another, sending him into the pool as well where he was shocked.

Emilia in confusion watched as Korra, Bolin, and Mako were electrocuted in the pool themselves by Amon's second in command, then she watched as Amon himself rose from the circular platform in the center of Arena pitch before advancing on the Wolfbats.

Emilia had to avert her eyes when another Equalist charged at her. She wove him in cables too, and flung him at the Equalist who had currently pinned Tenzin causing both of them to go tumbling across the walkway and banging their heads on the stands.

"Thank you," Tenzin said as he got up from the floor. Emilia nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning to find the Chief. She was in the middle of a fight between two Equalist where she had to constantly dodge the gloves and still attack. Lin noticed a woman in the stands defending her small daughter who was trying to firebend at the Equalist advancing on them with his glove raised. Lin growled and grabbed the Equalist by his ungloved arm and flung him over her head and onto his back, hard. She was momentarily distracted, and the Equalist behind her took advantage of it. Lin cried out as the volts of electricity spread throughout her body due to her metal suit. She fell over the balcony, and into the pool.

Emilia watched in horror as Lin fell into the water with a crash, and started to sink due to the weight of her suit and her unconsciousness. Emilia, without giving a second thought, strapped her new globe to her belt and jumped over the balcony herself and dove into the water. She swam as fast as she could to Lin. She grabbed her by the waist, and started to swim up which did prove difficult due to Lin, her armor, and Emilia's own armor's weight pulling her down. But she persisted, swimming behind the refereeing station that came out of the water itself so she had a good amount of cover. Emilia heaved Lin onto the platform at the very bottom of the refereeing station where multiple metal supporting bars and cables and wires made it so you could get up onto the dry concrete safely, but it was also hard to see what was inside, much to Emilia's liking. She noticed that all movement above had gone down meaning that all fighters (Tenzin, Korra, and the metalbending officers) were all in positions similar to Lin, but hopefully not drowning.

She turned to her love, metalbent her armor off, and she gave her CPR. _Come on, wake up_ , Emi thought fearfully as she worked. After a couple seconds of thumping hands and mouth to mouth, Lin started coughing and spitting up water. Emi had her sit up, so she could breath easier.

"Th…an…ks," Lin struggled to say between her deep breaths.

Emilia answered with a hug of relief since the metalbending Chief was breathing and was not dying like Emilia had been fearing. Lin leaned into her embrace, relieved that Emi was okay too.

"I believe I have your attention benders of Republic City."

Both metalbenders went still when they heard Amon's voice echo in the large Arena.

"So once again the Wolfbats are your Probending champions," Amon continued through his microphone in his hand, "It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleans them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now to my followers. For years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that…"

Emilia tried to continue listening, but she heard something else. She parted the metal cables of the platform to get a good look. She saw Korra, Bolin, and Mako tied up to one of the Probending platform's concrete, support beams, and Bolin talking to his fire-ferret friend who was trying to chew through the ropes that bound them. Lin looked too before bending on her armor again.

"Let's go," Lin said with courage.

"Let's," Emilia said with her own grin.

They quietly jumped into the water and proceeded to swim underneath the surface, as not to be noticed, to where the Fire Ferrets were tied up. Emilia and Lin, even through the water, heard the smash of breaking glass. The started to swim faster. They skillfully jumped out of the water, startling the Avatar, her friends, and the fire-ferret who Emilia now knew was named Pabu. But that was nothing compared to the shock of the explosion that ignited above them. Lin and Emilia both hit the floor like every officer learned during training.

After the explosion subsided, Emilia sprang to her feet. She extended the sharp, metal blade from her uniform's sleeve, and perfectly chopped the Fire Ferrets ropes in half.

"Woah," Bolin said in surprise, having not expected a sharp blade to fall inches away from his leg.

The Fire Ferrets got up, and Korra immediately created an ice sheet over the water so she could see where Amon was going. He and his followers were almost lifted all the way up to their airship on cables that were suspended through a hole in the Arena's glass ceiling (which must have been the thing that sounded like shattered glass), and Korra went into attack mode.

"I'm going after Amon," she declared.

"Be careful," Mako said before Korra jumped into the water and created a tornado of water pushing her up to the Arena's now cracked glass roof. Lin ran over and grumbled upon seeing the Avatar waterbending her way up into the sky.

"See, this is why I don't like her," Lin confessed before extending her cables back up onto the spectator's platform, "She doesn't think things through."

With that said, Lin metalbent her way to higher altitudes. Emilia sighed before turning to Mako and Bolin.

"Do you want a ride," Emilia said, pointing up.

"Yes please," Bolin said before Mako could give his trademark 'no'.

Emilia extended three cables. One attached itself to the balcony above, and the other two around the waists of the bending brothers. Both brothers gave out a cry of surprise when they were hoisted into the air right after Emilia who landed with ease before turning and catching the brothers before the face planted and placed them on the ground.

"Wow that was so much fun," Bolin said with excitement, "Can we do it again?"

"No!" Mako expectantly answered, looking like he was going to barf.

Emilia chuckled before marking her eyes on the Chief.

Apparently Korra's waterbending only got her halfway before Lin had taken over. Emilia watched with a smile as Lin grabbed the Avatar around the waist with one of her cables and threw her perfectly through the hole in the roof. Emilia then locked eyes with Lin who motioned in Police sign language 'going to roof, need back up'.

Emilia gave her a thumbs up before extending her cables.

When the two metalbenders made it to the roof, Emilia's jaw dropped in shock. All the police airships were in the water and all the boats were on fire. Emilia hoped that all the officers that were in those vehicles were okay.

Emilia was brought back to reality when she hear and saw the Lin shoot her cables at the nearest rising Equalists, and brought him to the ground. Emilia followed in stride.

She, Lin, and Korra continued fighting off the Equalists. They were trying desperately to get on the airship that Amon was on so they could finish his reign of tyranny, but his Chi Blockers weren't allowing that. They continued to save each other's skins from electrocution and harm while also fighting off the ones who wanted to harm them. Finally Lin was able to get a hold of Amon's airship, and raised herself towards it. Emilia continued to fight off the Equalist who were trying to get to the Chief. She kicked, punched, and metalbent anyone who came near her. When she finally hit the last person, she landed right next to Korra. Both girls heard a cracking sound underneath them. The glass roof shattered, and they fell through. Emilia immediately went to extend her cables, but not before another cable came into her view. On instinct she and Korra grabbed it. Emilia looked up and met eyes with the Chief who gave her a knowing smile. She returned it before Lin swung them over to the spectators balcony and dropped them off. Emilia landed first then raised her hands and caught the Avatar. Lin landed next, and immediately walked over to them.

"You two alright?" Lin asked, resting her hand on Emi's shoulder after she put Korra down.

"Fine,"Korra said with a hint of a smile, "Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid," Lin said before looking up at Amon's leaving airship, "Looks like we lost this one."

After Bolin, Mako, and Tenzin came over to see if Korra was okay, Lin and Emilia walked away.

"I can't believe Amon did this," Lin said, sorrow clear in her expression, "I played right into his hands."

"You did what you thought was right, Chief," Emilia said, "Plus, no one would have handled that situation better than you just did."

"Ha, right," Lin chuckled sarcastically, "It's not like the best person for the job is electrocuted, and then flung into a pool which almost kills them."

"You did that to protect that little girl," Emi said, "That move is worth the title of the best for the job."

"I don't think the Council will agree with you though," Lin responded grimly.

Emilia pulled Lin into an empty hallway, and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare think about what those annoying, creepy Council members," Emilia growled, pushing her hands into the Chief's shoulders to keep her still, "They don't deserve a moment of your time, Chief."

After Lin realized she wasn't in any real danger, she started laughing.

"You're right," Lin smiled, "You are the only one who deserves my time."

Emilia slammed her lips against Lin's in a heated kiss before moving her lips to the Chief's earlobes, which she now knew were sensitive, and sucked.

Lin moaned, running her fingers through Emilia's hair.

"Emi," Lin breathed, "In the future, when we are alone like this, call me Lin."

Emilia gently bit down in response, making Lin gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

_Smash!_

Emilia drove one of the Police Department's ramming trucks straight through the doors of the supposedly abandoned Cabbage Corp. warehouse.

"That was so much fun," Emilia cried to the officer on her right who was holding on to his seatbelt like his life depended on it, "I'm so going to volunteer to do that again!"

He just nodded his head in response before quickly exiting the vehicle. Emilia laughed, and got out too.

Multiple officer, after the fight against the Equalists at the Probending Arena, had told Saikhan, the second in command, about how she had saved half of them from being electrocuted. With this new knowledge Saikhan had rewarded the young metalbender with the promotion of Captain. She was now Captain Emilia, and she got to do fun things like drive a truck through locked doors.

She hopped out, and watched as other officers bursted through the higher windows of the warehouse. Everyone immediately started searching the place. They found printing presses, Amon Revolution posters, and more of those electrical globes (Emilia had been keeping the one she had gotten from the fight at the Arena on her belt for safe keeping).

Emilia looked through all the boxes, surprised that a company as cheap as Cabbage Corp would put in so much money for the Equalists. It didn't make much sense.

"Looks like our intel was good," Lin said as she too looked at all the stuff her officers were finding.

"There is enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity," Saikhan responded to the Chief of Police.

"I'm sorry to disagree Sir," Emilia said, having heard their conversation, "But it all doesn't seem to line up. Cabbage Corp is a huge company, yes, but they are super cheap and wouldn't possible put in so much money, time, and effort for Amon and his minions. I believe that maybe they were set up, or Amon threatened them to do it in some way. Plus, Mr. Gonglong and his family are all earthbenders. Doesn't it seem just a little suspicious that he makes stuff against bending?"

"Look Captain Emilia," Saikhan said, clearly irritated that she was going against him in front of Chief Beifong, "You may be a Captain, but you are still new to the position. What you say is irrelevant and unhelpful. I put you in your new position, and I can take it away just as easily!"

"Saikhan!" Lin voiced firmly, angry at her second in command for talking to her girlfriend in such a way, "You have some nerve saying those things. At least Captain Emilia here does her work correctly and on time, unlike you, who have been signing the wrong papers continuously for months!"

Some of the officers around turned away from their work to watch this scene unfold before them.

"You talk about threatening positions, well, I'll doing it right now. You continue with this obnoxious behavior, so help me, I _will_ fire you. This is my final warning!"

"I…I… am sorry Chief Beifong," Saikhan stuttered, "It won't happen again."

With that he saluted, and walked away. Lin turned around, and saw all the officers looking at her.

"Get back to work, liver-lips!" She shouted which rang throughout the warehouse.

The officers all immediately turned their heads, and started working again. Emilia, after making sure no one was looking, placed a reassuring hand on the Chief's shoulder.

"Okay, I know Saikhan makes you mad sometimes, but I don't think that outburst was all his fault," Emilia said with a calm smile.

"You're right," Lin sighed, rubbing her temples, "Tarrlok has been telling the press about me being a failure at the position of Chief, and about how the law enforcement needs new leadership. He has been talking to Saikhan behind my back about how he will be the new Chief of Police, and that he is going to help him get there."

"That down right son of a bitch!" Emilia growled, clenching her fists, "That's illegal! I'll hit him so hard his grandchildren will feel it."

"Don't," Lin pleaded silently, "It's a miracle I get to see you everyday. If you get fired, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"That feeling is neutral, Lin," Emi whispered to the Chief, "That's why I would punch him if you didn't tell me to, because he needs to get some common sense smacked into him. You're amazing at your job, and you can't get someone any better."

Lin knew what she was referring to, the conversation they had had after the battle at the bending arena. She had told her that she wasn't a failure, and that:

"I shouldn't let the Council take a moment of my time," Lin recited, smiling sheepishly.

"Exactly," Emilia agreed, "Now let's go do our job and arrest that probably innocent, old man and close down his beloved incorporation.

Lin grumbled but smiled at her girlfriend's dark humor.

Emilia banged her head against the metal table of the interrogation room, making a small dent in it which she easily put back into place with her metalbending. She had been interviewing people who witnessed the Amon's attack on the Arena for five hours. She loved interrogating people as much as any police officer, and she was really good at it, but this was just too much.

The door to the interrogation room opened, and Emilia turned around expecting to see another person she needed to interrogate. Instead, she saw someone that made her beam with joy.

"Hi ya Chief!" She said, waving her hand enthusiastically.

The Chief gave her girlfriend a lazy smile back before walking around the table, and sitting in the chair that multiple people today had sat in. Now that Emilia was looking at her girlfriend's face more closely she noticed that there were big, dark bags under her eyes. She looked at her girlfriend with a knowing but slightly sad smile.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" Emilia said, reaching and taking Lin's hand in her own.

Lin sighed.

"No I didn't," Lin confessed, "I stayed at the station overnight doing research. I've been so paranoid and fearful about Tarrlok's plans to get rid of me that I'm constantly on high alert. What if he permanently wants to remove me from the picture? What is he wants to hurt you to get to me? What if…."

"Lin, easy," Emilia said, massaging Lin's clenched fists with her thumb, "He's an idiot if he thinks attack you or me is a good idea, and even if he tries to do something that I'll make sure he'll regret, you can't fight him if you're half asleep."

Emilia got up from her chair, and gave Lin a comforting hug from behind. Lin sighed into the embrace, and closed her eyes. Lin was extremely stressed, and thought about her job and her duty to Republic City before her own health. She was in bad shape right now.

"Come on," Emilia said, "I'll take you home, so you can take a nap."

Emilia had been in Lin's apartment a couple of times before, and it never changed. It was a small, cheaper apartment, but Lin made it look like it belonged in the Sato Mansion. You would never believe that the stern Chief of Police was good at decorating. Although Lin said that Katara, master waterbender and mother to Tenzin, had helped her set it up when she first moved in, Emilia knew that it was mostly Lin's handiwork.

Speaking of the Chief of Police, when Emilia, on the way back to her apartment, placed her hand on the master metalbender's back to steady her, the Chief flinched away in pain. Emilia didn't touch it again, but she began to worry that Tarrlok was not the only reason why she wasn't sleeping.

As soon as they got into the apartment and Emilia closed the door behind them so they had complete privacy, she turned on the Chief with a suspicious look.

"What are you not telling me, Lin?" She asked, knowing fully well that something was wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked back as she sat down on her comfortable, light green couch, "I tell you everything."

"Apparently not," Emilia said as she tapped her metal plated foot, "You always said no metal uniforms on your furniture because it could damage it. Why are you sitting on your couch with your armor on?"

Lin looked sheepishly at the younger woman as she came up with a good excuse.

"Because I'm lazy," Lin said with a smile.

"Now I know you're lying," Emilia said, taking a couple steps forward, "Laziness has never been and will never be a word in your vocabulary."

Emilia walked up to Lin, and put her hands on her hips.

"Take off the uniform, Lin. You're hiding something."

"I am not," Lin argued, a little too quickly to be truthful.

Emilia sighed, and metalbent Lin's armor so it levitated her into a standing position and then unhooked itself. The armor fell to the floor with a bang, and the Chief was left in her white tank top and sweatpants. Lin glared at her girlfriend, but didn't say anything.

"Turn around," Emilia demanded, staring at Lin with determined eyes.

The Chief of Police finally gave in, and turned around to show her girlfriend her back.

"Oh my gosh!" Emilia cried, looking at the blood that had stained her girlfriend's tank top, "Take off your tank top right now."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

Lin unwillingly took off her tank top which just felt her in her strapless sports bra. Emilia gasped at what she saw.

There was a good sized burn that was dripping with pus and blood and dead skin right in the middle of the Chief's back.

"You're an idiot," Emilia cried, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"In my own self defense, it did not look like this when I put on my armor this morning," Lin said as she looked behind her in the mirror that was just above the couch, "I think the rubbing of my armor against it made it split."

"Sit in that chair over there," Emilia said, pushing the chief in the direction of the chair in the kitchen, "I'm going to get some water, and see if I can clean that burn out."

Lin watched as Emilia ran into the bathroom of her apartment, and began to fill a large bowl with water. Lin did as she was told, and sat front first on the chair. She rested her chin on the back of the wooden chair, and closed her eyes. She was extremely tired, but her injury had been a major reason why she couldn't sleep. The burn continued to sting 24 hours a day. She was a tough woman and no one would deny it. She had scars all over her body from ice cuts, to sharp stones, to a sword that cut into her side (yes, that actually happened), and to burns like this one, except not so big. This burn was outrageous. It covered the entire width of her back, and hurt like badgermole was digging into her spine.

The bang of the bowl of water on the table next to Lin made her spring her head up in alarm.

"When did you even get this?" Emilia asked as she began to wet a clean towel, "And how did you get it?"

"It must have been when that Equalist electrocuted me at the Arena, and you saved me from drowning," Lin said, resting her head back on the chair.

"That would make sense, but that was quite a while ago. You needed to treat this way sooner," Emilia scolded her girlfriend, "No wonder it's pussing."

Lin sighed heavily, Emilia was right. Lin didn't want to go to a doctor since someone would then leak it to the press and the headlines would be either "Chief Beifong Wounded by Equalists! Is is Time to Panic and Run?" Or "Chief Beifong Hurt In Action After Her Own Mistakes! Can She Be Trusted With Our Security?". Lin didn't want that to be screamed in her face, or for the people of Republic City to lose all hope in her or in their safety.

"Okay, I'm going to try to clean out the infected stuff in the middle of the burn," Emilia said, ringing out her towel for the last time, "If it hurts too much, tell me."

Lin gave her a nod of her head to show she heard her and understood. Emilia took a deep breathe, and placed the wet towel on the wound. Lin gritted her teeth, and grabbed the chair hard enough to cause cracks. It hurt alright. She didn't dare yell or shout in anyway when Emilia was trying to help her. The last thing that she wanted was for Emi to think she was hurting her, and feel bad about it.

Emilia removed the first towel, and replaced it with a second, wet, and clean towel to get the remainder of the blood and infectious material out. After she removed the second, she placed a third dry towel over the wound to help stop the bleeding. Lin looked over when she heard Emilia unlock her metal suit's belt pocket.

Emilia pulled out a roll of medical tape and disinfecting/healing gel, and placed them on the table.

"Why am I not surprised you just happen to be caring that with you?" Lin asked with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" Emilia said with a shrug of her shoulders as she uncapped the gel bottle, "I come prepared."

Emilia removed the now blood stained towel off the Chief's back. After checking that the bleeding had indeed stopped, Emilia put some gel in her hands and started rubbing it on the wound. Lin was thankful for this because the gel was cool and relaxing, and actually started to stop the pain. Plus, with Emilia's wonderfully skilled hands, the Chief of Police didn't feel major pain when the younger officer touched her sensitive wound.

After putting a good layer of gel over the burn, Emilia grabbed the medical tape.

"Could you stand up please? I need to mummy wrap you!" Emilia giggled as she pulled the tape to a good length.

"If you wrap my arms and legs, it won't end well," Lin joked as she stood up from the chair, making sure she didn't mess up her girlfriend's handiwork on her back.

"Don't worry, I'll only be wrapping it around your waist," Emilia responded as she cut the medical tape with the metal blade of her uniform.

Emilia looked very smug for a minute before she said in an angry, deep voice:

"Put your hands up where I can see them!"

Lin laughed at her dumb police joke before raising her arms, so her girlfriend could wrap her waist. Emilia started running around Lin like she was a little schoolgirl on a playground during recess. Lin rolled her eyes at energy-filled woman who was having more fun than herself in this situation.

After Emilia taped up the Chief's wound as best as she could, she stood on her tippy-toes and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How does that feel?" Emilia asked, "Is it too tight? Too lose? Does it still hurt?"

"It feels way better than it did a minute ago," Lin said, relief coming over her at the lack of pain, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you can't go doing that to yourself," Emilia said, worry clear in her voice, "I know you like to go through the pain and act like it isn't there, but in the long run it won't turn out all that fine. Believe me, I know how tough you are and it makes you extremely attractive, but… I can't lose you."

Emilia rested her head against the Chief's chest, and Lin immediately felt guilt. She had scared Emilia more than you would have guessed or wanted. She hadn't realized how hurting herself could also hurt Emilia too.

"I'm sorry," Lin said, resting her own head on top of Emi's, "I didn't think. I never do when it comes to myself."

"And that is what makes you such a good Police Chief," Emilia said, happy that she was this close to Lin and that Lin was alright and breathing, "But while you have a duty to Republic City, you also have a duty to me. And with that duty comes with the promise that you will never, ever leave a wound like that for more than a couple minutes. You hear me?"

"Yes, mom," Lin mocked, but she rubbed comforting circles on her girlfriend's back all the same, "I promise not to do that again."

Emilia's response was a sigh as she closed her eyes against the warmth of her girlfriend's chest. Lin closed her eyes too, and realizing how tired she was. She tried, but did not succeed, in covering up her yawn. Emilia's eyes immediately popped open, and her pulled away enough so she could look into her girlfriend's bloodshot eyes.

"You need to sleep," Emilia voiced, rubbing her thumbs in circles on Lin's cheeks.

"I know, but it's so hard to sleep with this stupid wound," Lin complained.

"I know, but you need to sleep," Emilia continued, "It's not healthy not to. I can stay and help you fall asleep, and when you do fall asleep you won't be able to feel it anymore."

"But won't that be super boring for you?" Lin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Making you feel better will never be boring," Emilia responded with her sweet smile.

"If you're alright with it I suppose we could give it a try," Lin said, her eyes growing droopier with the mention of sleep.

A couple of minutes later, Lin was indeed asleep. Her head was resting in Emilia's lap, and was laying in her bed that barely got used. Emilia was sitting on said bed combing her fingers through Lin's silky, smooth hair. Who knew that Lin liked to have her hair combed? She smiled at how calm Lin looked sleeping. She usually had some sort of stressful or irritated pinch in her facial expression, but now that she was asleep her face gave way to true peace. Emilia, with her armor having been discarded a while ago, rested herself next to Lin and too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the love and support for this story! I at first did this for just fun, and then I was like "what the heck" and posted it. This is only Book 1 of four that I'm planning on doing, so you can be happy to hear that more is definitely on the way. I encourage you as a reader to review and comment because nothing means more to an author than their readers enjoyment.**

Lin pulled Emilia behind her as she made her way to the exit of the Police Department building. She did not miss the looks of confusion and sympathy for Emilia as she clung onto her arm with an intense grip. People around the department had gotten used to the fact that Emilia was the Chief's most liked officer. No matter how Lin tried she still couldn't help giving the young officers the occasional look or smile, and people started to catch on.

Emilia, as confused as everyone else that were giving her sympathetic looks, just chose to jog (keeping up with Lin's long strides) in silence as not to make the situation worse. She was slightly worried that Lin had thought she had done something wrong, but she didn't have a clue what said wrong thing would be. All Lin had said as she came up to Emilia as she was talking to some other Captains, who she was proud to call her friends, was "I need you, come on" before she had grabbed Emilia's arm and they had left the stunned Captains without even a goodbye.

After walking through the entrance forum, the two metalbenders walked through the doors into the cool night air. It was dark out, and the only lights were those coming from the street lamps, passing cars, and the buildings surrounding them. Emilia smiled with relief as her lungs were filled with the chilly, cleaner air of the outdoors. She looked back at Lin as said Chief let go of her arm. Emilia tilted her head at the Chief of Police because she was confused and wanted an explanation as to why Lin had dragged her down two flights of stairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm frustrated," Lin said truthfully, turning around fully to face her girlfriend, "I just really needed your company right now. Tenzin called me and demanded I meet him and that Avatar on some roof in the middle of the city. He _demanded_. I mean who does he think he is? He might be a Councilman, but he was sure as the spirits can't push me around. If I wasn't so curious as to why he would want me to meet them out on a _roof_ of all places, I wouldn't be going."

"I've never liked that guy," Emilia said, agreeing with the Chief, "He almost seemed way too stiff, if that makes any sense. He goes around telling people what to do because he's Avatar Aang's son, and then he tries to make up for it by being all knowing and spiritual. It's really weird."

"I know right!?" Lin exclaimed, as she shot out one of her cables up onto the wires above. These wires were technically meant for electricity, but the city had made the cables extra strong so that the metalbending police officers could use them as a means of transportation.

Lin gave Emilia a smirk before saying: "Last one to the roof at 24th and Krolten is the loser."

Lin catapulted herself onto wires and sped away.

"Oh no you did not just challenge me to a race," Emilia cried after her before she metalbent herself up to follow her.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked Korra as he, Lin, and Emilia stood on the roof overlooking 24th and Krolten street.

Lin had beaten Emilia by a hair during their race. Emilia had complained she had lost because Lin had gotten a head start. Lin decided to call it a draw since she had dragged the young officer throughout the Department earlier.

Korra was now telling them that she had heard Hiroshi Sato talking on the phone about the Cabbage Corp investigation buying him time to strike. Emilia knew the Avatar wouldn't bring them all the way out here if she hadn't believed what she had heard, but Lin had her own suspicions.

"That's a bold accusation," Lin argued, irritation showing up in her voice and in her face, "But what proof do you have?"

"Well I don't exactly have proof," Korra confessed, looking a little uncomfortable with so many eyes on her, "But I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

Lin turned to Emilia slightly. They locked eyes, and Emilia could tell she wanted to know her opinion on what the Avatar was saying. Emilia nodded her head, she knew that Avatar had a good lead. Cabbage Corp wouldn't had the strength or guts to hurt more than a fly. Future Industries on the other hand had the ambition to try a little stunt like this if they had the right reasons.

Lin nodded back, before turning to the Avatar again. Her hand went up to her chin to show she was thinking. Emilia watched her girlfriend with her full attention… that is until she noticed Tenzin's eyes travelling a little too low to be within his boundaries. Emilia glared at him until he noticed her, and he immediately averted his gaze. _You broke her heart_ , Emilia though with anger, _therefore you get none of her_.

" He does have the means," Lin said, having thought about any possible details that could lead to Mr. Sato becoming violent, "And he has a motive."

"That's right," Tenzin agreed, directing his eyes anywhere but where Emilia was standing. Emilia, however, continued to glare at the airbender.

"A motive," Korra repeated, looking happy that she might have some form of a lead, "What is it?"

"Twelve years ago the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion," Tenzin said, turning to face Korra which in turn made him turn his back on Emilia's heated glare, "A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

"That's terrible," Korra said, her excitement disappearing in a second.

'It was tragic," Tenzin agreed before turning back towards Lin, "It's possible that he had been harboring Anti-Bending sentiment all this time."

Lin looked back at Emilia. "Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely," she said.

"I can call for a warrant to the Sato Mansion to be here in little under and hour, Chief," Emilia said, catching that she was talking to her.

"We don't have any evidence yet that he is a criminal, only that it's a good possibility he is," Lin responded, tapping her chin, "We should just lay low for now. Let's just ask him a couple more questions, and see if we can get some evidence."

"I'll call Oogie, and we can be there in no time at all," Tenzin said, reaching into the pocket of his robes to get his whistle.

Emilia gave a nervous laugh before saying:

"You all can take the flying bison while I just take the cables. That kind of height isn't really my thing."

"Make that two earthbenders who want to stay where there is earth," Lin agreed, "Besides we can get their in literally no time too. In fact, while you wait for your bison, we'll start heading over there."

Tenzin gave a shrug of his shoulders as the two officers turned toward the edge of the roof and the metal cables.

"Rematch?" Emilia asked, smirking at the Chief of Police.

She smirked back before jumping off the roof yelling "Meet you there!".

"Hey, that's not fair!" Emilia yelled back as she jumped after her.

"I won!"

Emilia came to a graceful landing right before the Chief of Police.

"Only because you took that short cut over the roofs of those industrial buildings," Lin countered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you never said that was against the rules now did you?" Emilia countered back, giving her a smile that meant she knew she was right.

"I guess not," Lin chuckled, "But that's now a rule. You can only stay on the cables."

"Oh, so does that mean you are challenging me again?" Emilia asked right before a large, flying bison dropped down from the sky.

Tenzin and Korra dropped down from the beast's great back. Emilia had to admit, even though she knew she would never ride on the back of anything that belonged to Tenzin, that Oogie the flying bison was pretty cute. Emilia just stayed long enough behind the three other people in her party to give the bison a little rub on the head.

The group of four passed a scared/surprised looking butler on their way into the Sato Mansion. Emilia was just a foot behind the Chief at all times. She didn't want Tenzin to try anything, especially considering the looks he was giving her earlier. Lin was her girlfriend, and he would soon know that if didn't back off.

As they mounted the stairs, Emilia noticed how Korra stayed behind to talk to Mako and Hiroshi Sato's daughter. Asami was her name, and she was extremely pretty, but she wasn't Emilia's type. Emilia only had one type, and that type only had one person in it. Emilia smiled at Lin who was climbing the stairs in front of her. So tough, so strong, and so beautiful. She was everything anyone should want in a lady, and she was Emilia's lady, no one else's.

Lin and Tenzin seemed to know exactly where they were going, and soon they were in Hiroshi Sato's office.

"Mr. Sato," Lin began, making sure that Tenzin didn't start and ruin everything, "We just have a few follow up questions for you."

"My father is innocent!" Asami exclaimed, pushing open both doors in irritation, "Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!"

Emilia had to back away in order not to be trampled by her stomping feet. She was angry about more things that just the fact that the police suspected him. Emilia guessed that she was also angry that Korra had accused her father of such a crime especially when she had welcomed her into her home. Emilia could understand why she was upset, but she was hoping she would settle down because she could see Lin's face morphing into an expression of disapproval.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about?" Sato asked, seeming to look surprised, "I can assure you that I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra," Mako agreed, clearly mad that Korra was spying too.

"I overheard you on the phone," Korra said, quickly coming to her own defense, "You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

Hiroshi laughed as if the Avatar had just told a joke over a cup of tea, like they were just friends having a friendly conversation. It put Emilia's teeth on edge. She didn't like it.

"This is all just a misunderstanding," Sato said, smiling like he was enlightened and knew the answer to every one of the world's problems, "Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me the opportunity to _strike_ the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

Emilia could see that Lin could tell there was something not quite right with this picture either. He sounded too calm, too collected, too innocent.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest," Tenzin said, obviously seeing that something was not quite right either, "Might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?"

Asami gave an annoyed and offended "huff" as Tenzin said this, but before she could stay anything else Hiroshi stopped her with his hand.

"If you feel it's necessary, you are welcome to search all of Future Industries," he said, putting on that smile again that reminded Emilia a lot of… Tarrlok. They were both slippery weasel-snakes in this game, and she was going to get them disqualified.

Emilia called in multiple airships of metalbenders to search all of Future Industries. They searched all the boxes, machinery, and equipment, but came up empty. Emilia knew this didn't make sense. Sato was the perfect person to get wrapped up in this Equalist business. His wife got killed by a firebender, he made his daughter train in self defense classes, and he was being overly helpful.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Korra complained as she exited one of the warehouses they had searched while also bringing over her polar bear dog Naga who had helped with the investigation with her nose.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent," Lin said, looking like she was an emotionless statute, but by the tone of her voice Emilia knew she too was disappointed.

"Okay you did your search," Asami bite with lots a venom as she came over with Mako, "Now you can all leave."

As Mako pulled Korra away to probably have a heated chat, Emilia could feel the tension building in the stare down between Lin and Asami. She knew this couldn't end well so she decided to take action.

"We _are_ leaving Ms. Sato if you would so kindly let us," Emilia said, walking up to stand next to the Chief of Police.

Asami gave another frustrated huff before turning and walking away with Mako who had just gotten done talking to Korra. Speaking of Korra, she came over to them with a face that spoke of distress.

"I think you guys should hear this," she said, waving a piece of paper before reading it, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

"That sounds sketchy," Emilia said, taking the note from Avatar to read it herself.

"It does, which means we need to be very careful," Lin said, taking the note herself when Emilia handed it to her.

Tenzin nodded his head to acknowledge he had heard her and agreed with her before taking out his bison whistle. Emilia leaned to whisper in Lin's ear when Tenzin was concentrating on his whistle and Korra was concentrating on her fluffy bestfriend.

"What do you think?" Emilia asked, "Is it a trap, or is it safe?"

"I believe this is safe," Lin whispered back, "This worker is probably fed up with Equalist life and wants to help us in someway without getting caught."

"Fair enough," Emilia said, extending her metal cables onto the nearest electrical line and giving the Chief a smile, "See you there!"

Lin, Emilia (who was sour about having been beaten to the bridge by Lin), Tenzin, and Korra made their way underneath the bridge on the industrial concrete. The tapping of the metalbender's feet against the concrete was all you could hear as they kept on walking towards the North side of the bridge.

"Psst, over here."

Emilia immediately directed her attention to the male voice that came from behind one of the bridge's support beams. He came out of his hiding spot wearing a big overcoat and a hat to shield his face. Lin was right, he just didn't wanted to get caught.

"Listen," he continued, pulling up the collar of his overcoat even more to hide his face, "I joined the Equalist because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us Non-Benders, but I didn't sign up for this… this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked, keen on getting directly to the point before their time with this key bit of information was up.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists," the mystery man said.

"I knew it," Korra voiced triumphantly.

"And there are rumors that he is working on something even bigger," the mystery man continued with his information, "Some new kind of weapon."

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing," Tenzin said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's because he has a secret factory," the man whispered, pulling up his collar even more.

"Where?" Korra demanded.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion."

Everyone gasped.

How could Hiroshi Sato build another factory, underneath his own mansion nonetheless, without the police hearing of it. He must have built a cavern underneath his mansion when they were first building it 25 years ago. He must had known that he would need for something big, and apparently that big thing was helping Amon rid the world of benders. _Figures_ , Emilia though with annoyance.

Emilia called in another airship full of Republic City's best metalbending officers. Lin said she was planning on raiding the Sato Mansion, but Emilia knew she had her doubts. Emilia, after checking on the officers in the main hanger below, came up to the main deck. She walked past Korra, giving her a smile and a wave (which the Avatar returned), and continued to walk over to the Chief who was looking out the window with Tenzin to her left. Tenzin was the first to turn, and when he saw the look Emi was giving him, he turned and left. Emilia, who was proud that she had gotten Tenzin to leave so easily, took his vacated spot next to Lin. After seeing the Avatar leave the deck following Tenzin, Emi spoke:

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You seem to be very quiet."

"I'm just thinking," Lin said, not taking her eyes off of the city that stretched below her.

"Oh no, that's not good," Emi chuckled, trying to get a smile to form on that beautiful face.

It actually worked for a second, but the smile soon vanished. Emi's smile soon vanished too. She wasn't happy if Lin wasn't happy.

"Are you having second thoughts about this raid?"

Lin sighed before she spoke:

"I'm sure you now that Tarrlok had been firing every bomb he can at me. He's getting at me through the news, through the Council, and even through my own department."

"Saikhan's an idiot, there's nothing you can do about that," Emi said, knowing she was referring to the second in command.

"Still, Tarrlok has been trying to find reason to get me out of my job so he can be in charge. I would rather he didn't succeed, but even if he did it wouldn't matter. The only thing I care about as much as you is Republic City, and I will not let Amon get his hands on this weapon that will surely help destroy it. If it means getting fired, so be it. Whatever lead I have right now I will take. Amon will not succeed as long as I am alive."

"And I will be here right beside you until the very end," Emilia said, "I only follow who is right."

"Thanks," Lin said, finally turning to look at Emi, "And I will be at your side always as well."

Emi wrapped her arms around the Chief's shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lin leaned into the embrace, and closed her eyes. She had missed this for so many years…


	6. Chapter 6

_Bang!_

Bolin shouted in surprise and put his hands in the air when multiple metalbender cops threw open the door and marched into the room. Asami looked furious at the sight of the officers. How dare they storm into her house without even knocking?!

"What're you doing here?" she asked the officers as a scowl started to form on her face. Emilia knew this was going to be hard for the young woman to understand and accept if they were right about her father's criminal behavior. She had already lost one parent, and Emi knew she didn't want to lose another.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion," Lin said, not wasting anytime.

"I think I would have noticed if there was a factory underneath my house," Asami said, clearly getting more frustrated, "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked with not a hint of sympathy.

"In his workshop, behind the house."

Everyone exited the room, and went to the workshop that Asami spoke of. The metalbenders set up a perimeter outside the workshop. Emilia was the first to get up to the workshop's door. She turned to Lin who gave her the signal to engage. Emilia nodded back before elbowing the door open and quickly side-stepping into the shop. She was followed by a hand full of other officers who checked the place for anything dangerous.

"Dad! Hello?" Asami called, looking a little confused why he wasn't in the shop with them.

Emilia walked up to Lin and said:

"We have secured the estate, but while things look like they have been touched recently, no one has left the building since we have arrived."

Lin gave Emi a smirk before saying:

"Well, perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving."

With her metal feet tapping across the floor, Lin moved past Emi into the center of the room. Emi watched intently as the Chief metalbent the metal covering her off, and hit the ground hard with her bare foot. Lin closed her eyes, and all the muscles in her face tightened as she concentrated. Emilia knew she was using her Seismic Sense which her mother, the great Toph Beifong, had invented. She had also demonstrated it after the Avatar's party in City Hall, and it helped her see everything around in the earth without using her eyes.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside," Lin said as she opened her eyes and covered her foot once again.

"What?" Asami said in disbelief, "There's no tunnel."

Emilia could see that Lin wasn't liking Asami too much. Without answering the brunette, Lin just turned around and metalbent a square piece of metal out of the floor. True to her word, there was a tunnel underneath the floor with a cart and tracks going deep underground. You couldn't even see the end of it.

"Officers, into the tunnel," Lin said, sounding perfectly professional, "Be cautious."

Emilia, who was in front of her rows of officers in her command, stomped her feet together in unison with rest of her officers, which was a basically a subtle salute of respect, before turning to march down into the tunnel. Emi turned her head, and made eye contact with Lin immediately. Lin pointed her right index and middle finger down which was the gesture that said 'Be careful'. Emi smiled and nodded her head before turning back to go down the stairs.

Lin too turned to go down into the tunnel, but upon seeing Bolin, Mako, and Asami doing the same she stopped.

"You three stay up here," Lin ordered, she didn't need more civilians to deal with, "Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

Lin followed Tenzin into the tunnel with the Avatar trailing behind. She came right up to stand next to Emi who was tampering with the mechanics on the cart.

"Just like an airship," Emilia said as she flipped a couple switches.

The cart began to move down hill at a fast but steady pace. Emi's heart began to beat fast in her chest. This was a major assignment, and they might be walking into a fight. They had to be prepared for anything.

As they came to a halt, Emilia was the first to exit the cart and her officers followed. She knew all the officers she commanded by name, and knew their strengths and weaknesses. They were her friends, and she trusted them to watch her back. They continued to side-step forward until the came into a huge room. This room was covered in equipment, machinery, and Amon posters. His judgmental, dead-looking eyes seemed to be watching them as they stepped further into the room.

"Not your average backyard workshop," Lin said as she too was scanning the room for any potential threats.

"And I'm guessing those are the knew weapons," Korra said, stopping to look up at multiple huge, bulky, metal robot suits that were equipped with electrical power busters (much like the ones on the shocking glove that Emilia had strapped to her belt), grabbing cables that could probably shoot out at fast and at a long range considering the pressure-building tubes on the robot's back, and bulldozer-like feet that looked like they could run over a building and keep going. This thing was a weapon, and it was ready to be used.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin asked, looking around as was everyone else.

With a large, ringing _bang_ a large, metal door came up out of the floor, and sealed everyone inside the room. On instinct, Lin jumped forward and tried to metalbend the now solid wall in front of them. She gave out of slightly pained "huff" when the wall didn't move, since she had expected it to be as light as a feather.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall Chief Beifong."

Hiroshi Sato's voice came over the speakers in the room as bright green lights started to illuminate from the big, robotic suits. Emi had to cover her eyes in order not to be blinded by the new, incoming light.

"It's solid platinum," Hiroshi continued as his robotic suits started to move from their posts to form a half-circle around the surprised benders, "My Meca-tanks are platinum as well. Not even you're renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

Emilia growled under her breath at the Meca-tank in front of her. Hiroshi Sato sat comfortably in the captains chair of his new weapon of destruction, taking shots at the Chief and at her mother who helped save the world. Emi was furious, as was the Avatar.

"Hiroshi!" Korra hollered, "I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist. Come out here and…"

"And do what young Avatar, face the wrath of your bending?" Hiroshi asked, a cruel smile growing on his smug face, "No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more… _equal_."

"That source was a setup," Emilia cried, putting all the pieces together, "You lured us down here to be your little test hamster-monkeys!"

"Guilty as charged," Hiroshi said before he pushed one of his many levers.

A cable with a gnarly looking, clawed grabber shot out from the Meca-tanks arm. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time, and started to bend.

"Cables!" Emilia yelled, bending her own cables so that they curled themselves around the nearest Meca-tank.

The rest of the officers obeyed, and did the same. They curled their cables around the Meca-tanks, and held on for dear life. Emilia had one Meca-tank all to herself, and she was constantly moving. She made sure she was always behind the Meca-tank, so that the Equalist controlling it couldn't see her. She was making sure she was pulling enough so that the Meca-tank couldn't go anywhere, but not enough for it to pull her along with it.

Emilia turned her head just enough to make sure Lin was alright. Said Chief of Police was flipping and dodging clawed cables until she had enough momentum to make a jump. With the help of earthbending, Lin jumped up onto the Meca-tank. She bent her uniform's blades out, and shoved them through the glass windows of the Meca-tank. The Equalist driving the tank was so concerned about not getting stabbed by these blades that he backed right up into some metal support beams that fell down underneath the tanks weight.

Korra and Tenzin were both battling the same Meca-tank; Hiroshi's Meca-tank to be precise. Korra was blasting all the fire she could, while Tenzin was blasting air. All they could do was push back the tank enough to gain some territory in the room, but it wasn't enough to stop the machine entirely.

Emilia was sweating hard now, along with all her officers. They were all bending up wedges of earth in order to stay still. Emi could hear the cable gears on the back of her suit wining in protest from all the pulling and weight. She heard a snap. _Uh oh_.

Her cables started to unwind from around the Meca-tank which gave the Equalist inside time to grab the cables and pull Emilia off her feet. He spun her around before throwing her at the platinum wall. She and her metal suit bounced off of it was a vibrating ring that could be heard throughout the room. Lin heard it and turned away from her stabbing of the Meca-tank she was standing on.

"Emi!" She yelled as the Captain fell to the floor with another painful sounding ring. Smashed bits of debris fell from above, and covered the fallen metalbender where she lay motionless. Lin meant to jump off to help her, but a clawed cable suddenly grabbed onto her, smashed her into one of the fallen support beams, and chucked her across the room. With another ring of metal against concrete, everything to the Chief went black.

All the officers went down in a shock of electricity that shot through their cables, Korra went down from a clawed cable slamming her into a large piece of machinery, and Tenzin went down from thrown wires of electricity. Suddenly the room went silent.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run," Hiroshi Sato said after he had gotten out of his Meca-tank, "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

Equalists started tying up metalbending officers, and placing them in big trucks. Since everyone was occupied with their ordered tasks, they didn't see the two unwelcomed benders hiding in a newly made hole. Bolin and Mako had tackled the Officer named Song, who wouldn't let them go, and had tied him up in the workshop above. Mako had left Asami up there too, just to be safe.

"Oh no," Bolin said as he saw all the destruction, Equalists, and motionless bodies littered across the room.

"Korra was right," Mako agreed, "We got to do something, quick."

The two bending brothers snuck around the machinery on the walls, staying out of anyone's line of sight. They quietly made their way to where Tenzin, Korra, and Lin were lying on the floor. Bolin untied Tenzin and lifted him onto his shoulders while Mako lift Korra onto his. They both picked up one of Lin's arms each…

"Not so fast boys," Hiroshi said, lighting up the two electrical gloves he had on his hands. He was standing in front of them with Amon's lieutenant on his left. In fear, Mako and Bolin dropped Lin back onto the floor with a painfully eerie ring.

"Hello Mr. Sato," Bolin said, putting on a terrified smile while trying to keep Tenzin on his shoulders, "Wow, what a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was all just a big cover," Mako said, fury building up inside him at Sato for lying but also at himself for not believing Korra.

"Yes," Hiroshi confirmed, glaring at Mako intently through his now misplaced hair, "And the most difficult part was watching my daughter trapes around with a firebending, street rat like you."

He ignited his gloves in a threatening manner as he and the Lieutenant took a step towards the brothers.

"Dad stop!"

Hiroshi spun around to make eye contact with Asami who looked on the edge of tears.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"Sweetie," Hiroshi said, addressing his daughter with a guilty voice, "I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere."

Hiroshi unstrapped one of his gloves, and presented it to Asami.

"Join me Asami."

Asami cautiously walked forward, aware of everyone's eyes on her. She hesitantly reached towards the glove while everyone held their breath. In the end, she took the glove and put it on, looking down at it like a monarch looked over their kingdom.

"No," Mako whispered, sounding defeated.

"I love you Dad," Asami said before she pounced.

She attacked her father with her new glove, causing him to yell out and go unconscious in seconds. Amon's Lieutenant attacked next, swinging his electrical, sword-like, metal poles at Asami. She dodged the first o

ne, but tripped over her skirt. Before the Lieutenant could land a final blow, he was punch straight in the face with enough force to knock out a charging Moose-lion.

Emilia collapsed to her knees after delivering the punch. She felt like she was going to split apart at any second with the pain she was feeling.

Asami got up, and helped the injured Captain to her feet. After Emilia regained her footing, Asami said:

"Thanks for saving me." She gave Emi a smile as Emi found her balance.

"No need to thank me, it's my job," Emi said, straightening her back, "You didn't do too bad yourself choosing us over Hiroshi, but now we need to move."

Equalists had finally heard what was happening in that certain corner of the room, they went into attack mode. While Bolin and Mako went running with their knocked out people on their backs, Emilia rushed over to Lin. She heaved the Chief of Police onto her own shoulders, and jumped into the hole right behind Asami. She made sure the earthbend the hole closed as they made their escape.

They scampered onto the cart, and Emi quickly pressed the button to make it go up. As they started to ascend towards the entrance, Emi could feel Lin shift on her back. She slowly and gently placed the Chief of Police on the floor, back first. Lin opened her eyes fraction of an inch, and Emi went down onto her knees. Emi intertwined her fingers with Lin's, and smile grew on the Captain's face when Lin squeezed back. The gesture was not missed by the now awake Avatar who smiled along with the metalbenders. When they got to the top, Emi put one of Lin's arms around her shoulders to help her stand up. The Chief was awake, but just barely. Emilia helped her up the stairs and when she stopped at the top, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Song," She told the officer who was still tied up at the top of the stairs from when the bending brothers had attacked him, "This is kinda pathetic."

She heard Song sigh beneath his gag, and saw him roll his eyes at her childish play. She couldn't help but laugh again before cutting him free of his bonds. Song immediately went to help her with the Chief, placing the Chief's other arm around his shoulders. Together they heaved her out of the workshop and toward the police airship.

"Come on people, let's move it!" Bolin called from the open door of the main hanger. He was obviously on edge, and Emi couldn't blame him. She too was a bit on edge.

After they entered, the airship immediately took off. The two officers took Lin up to the main deck.

"Thank you Song, I've got her from here," Emi told the officer who detached himself and gave her a salute before he walked away. Emilia placed Lin on her back on one of the cots that were there, and grabbed a pillow from a cabinet nearby. She lifted Lin's head enough to put the pillow underneath, and then gently set her back down. Lin's eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged. Emi smoothed down Lin's cheek with the back of her knuckles before turning to the group of people at the back of the deck.

She walked up to the brothers, and smacked them both hard across the face with one hit.

"Ow!" Bolin complained, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"What was that for?" Mako exclaimed as he also rubbed his cheek.

"That was for tying up Song!" Emilia growled.

"Thank you," Song said from where he was leaning up against the wall.

Emi came back around from the other side, and smacked both brothers again on the other cheek.

"Ow! Stop it you crazy woman!" Bolin yelped, jumping out of her reach.

"And that was for dropping Lin!" Emi yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you saw that," Mako said, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed his other cheek.

Emi didn't answer, and instead stormed away, back towards Lin. She heard Korra laughing at them about being smacked four times with two hits. Emi kneeled down, and held her head in one hand. The other hand started combing through Lin's silky, smooth locks since Emi remembered Lin liked it. Even when she felt someone walk up to stand behind her, she didn't stop her hand. She didn't care about anything right now except the injured metalbender in front of her. If the world knew she and Lin were a thing, so be it.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

It was Tenzin, and he was speaking to Emi.

Emi gave a frustrated huff before turning around to look at him.

"Why do you direct every conversation to yourself?" Emi asked, her voice rising, "You're extremely selfish. Do you want the full list of why I hate you because if you do, we're going to be here a while."

Emilia turned back to Lin and waited for a reply. Lin, unlike when she was sleeping in her bed in Emi's arms, had pained creases on her face and her jaw was locked. She was in pain, and she needed a doctor.

"How long have you two been together?" Tenzin asked which almost took Emilia off guard, almost.

"Since that City Hall party to honor Korra," Emilia answered as she started to comb her fingers through Lin's hair again, "She is a lovely, strong, brave woman, everything one should want in a spouse, and yet you broke her heart. I'm not happy with you."

"We had disagreements," Tenzin answered, acting like it wasn't that big a deal, "She wanted one thing, I wanted another. We knew it wouldn't work out."

"What did you want? Children?" Emi asked, turning back around to glare at him, "Lin wanted her career to take flight while you wanted her to stay home and have children. You wanted your Airbender Nation to rise again, and she wanted her own life. Like I said, selfish."

"I'm guessing Lin told you that," Tenzin said, looking at everything besides the Captain's hard eyes.

"No, I figured it out myself."

Tenzin looked at Emilia with alarm.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a detective you know," Emilia said, crossing her arms over her chest, "And I'm a Truth-seer. That is one of many things my dad was able to teach me growing up. I'm not as good at it as some other earthbenders, but I can still sense extreme differences in people's heart rate and breathing. You lie a lot more than you think you do, and it's annoying. Do everyone a favor, and shut up forever."

Tenzin, for once, was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth for a minute, and then walked away. Emilia took a deep breath to calm herself. He had gotten her really worked up, and she knew why. He had hurt Lin enough for her not to go looking for anymore possible mates. He had caused her to fear emotional rejection, and it made her blood boil. How could you hurt someone so special, and then wake up every morning feeling good about yourself.

When Emilia felt a soft hand close around her clenched fist, all of her muscles relaxed. Emi turned around, and knelt back down so she was eye level with her now awake girlfriend. Lin was smiling in a way that Emi hadn't seen before. It was a relaxed kind of smile, like she felt relieved.

"How much of that did you hear," Emilia asked, rubbing circles on Lin's knuckles.

"Since you started your rant," Lin said before she took in a great gasp of air that didn't in anyway sound normal.

"Okay, easy, no need to talk," Emilia said, panic setting in her at how awful Lin sounded, "Do you want to sit up? Would that make it easier to breath?"

Lin gave a nod of her head, and Emilia slowly lifted her into a sitting position. Lin went into another coughing fit as her lungs expanded to their full size. Emi rubbed comforting circles on her back, helping her relax all of her muscles. Lin rested her head against Emi's chest as she regained a normal breathing rate. Emi rested her head onto of Lin's, continuing with the soothing circles.

"Do you really think I'm that great?" Lin asked, using a little air as possible when she spoke.

"Of course I do, is there any question?" Emi said, hugging the Chief close to her chest, "You are everything to me, I've been in love with you as long as I can remember."

"My best metalbenders are on their way to Amon right now, and it's all my fault," Lin choked out.

"That is not your fault!" Emi exclaimed, "No one knew what was going to be down there, and we were ambushed. They knew the rights and wrongs of what could happen, and they took that chance themselves. You are not to blame."

"But I failed," Lin said, pushing back enough to look Emi right in the eye, "We didn't get Sato, or any of those Equalists, and my best officers are going to get their bending taken away right now and I didn't stop it. Tarrlok is right, I failed as Chief. As soon as I can, I'm going to turn in my resignation."

"No, I won't let you," Emilia said as her panic grew, "If Republic City loses you, then we really are going to lose this war. Think of those officers! We're going to need your help to save them."

"I am going to find them, but I'm going to take the way with the least amount of obstacles."

"What way is that?"

"Outside the law."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize in advance. I went off on a little rant during this one because this scene makes me so mad at the Police Force and Tarrlok. It truly goes to show that everything crumbles when Lin Beifong is not around. But, on a happier note, I give you Chapter 7.**

"How are you feeling?"

Emilia came into Lin's room within her apartment wearing her full police uniform. She came over to Lin's bed, and sat in the chair that she'd been continuing to use when she came to visit her girlfriend.

"Better than I did a couple of days ago," Lin said, sitting up so that she was in a sitting position, "But I'm not good enough to bend says the doctor. What do doctors know anyway?"

"A lot from what they tell us," Emi said, "But I think they're lying."

She pulled out a plastic bag from behind her back, and took out its contents.

"I got you some takeout," Emi said as she handed Lin the Chinese-style takeout container.

"Oh thank the spirits," Lin praised, willingly taking the container, "Eating only what I'm supposed to is awful."

Lin's eyes widened when she realized where the food was from.

"Why did you go all the way across the city for this," Lin asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It's your favorite," Emi said, shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, you deserve the best when you're in this condition."

"But it's expensive," Lin scolded but started to eat it anyway, "You can't cause your bank account to run dry just to make me happy."

"But is it working?"

"I'm very happy right now, yes," Lin confessed as she continued to eat, "But I know there is going to be bad news, so tell me what it is."

Emi sighed, knowing she was going to be able to get out of this one.

"Saikhan is being appointed Chief today," Emi said, looking down at the floor.

"Ugh, oh well, he will do an okay job, but he won't do a great job either," Lin said, putting down her food to look at her girlfriend, "But there is something else isn't there."

"As his first order after getting the call that he was the new Chief, he demoted me down to the street cop ranks."

"That son of a… ick…"

Lin had almost jumped up in fury, but the pain in her ribs and back caused her to lay back down again. Emilia jumped up when Lin had, and quickly came closer to her side.

"Don't scare me like that," Emi begged, "I don't want you to hurt yourself further."

"I'm sorry," Lin said, "But your the best officer in that department. Such a waste of talent."

"Maybe he knows I'm reporting back to you multiple times a day and he doesn't want me to catch him doing something stupid."

"Very unlikely," Lin spat, "He wouldn't know what my fist was even if it hit him right between the eyes."

Emi laughed at Lin's statement, and then she said:

"I hate to say it, but I need to go keep Saikhan in check. He is prone to making mistakes, and I can't just let him tear up the city to teach him a lesson. I'll also see if I can get any information about the Equalists and where they might take their prisoners. We need as much information as possible right now."

"Okay, but get back as soon as you can, it's lonely here," Lin said, her face morphing into that of sorrow.

"I will get back as soon as humanly possible, every minute away from you is agony," Emi said, leaning towards Lin.

A kiss on the lips lasted long, but not long enough for either of them. Emi could see how Lin's eyes were getting droopy. The medicine that the doctor had given Lin was supposed to both heal her and take away her pain. One of the side effects was that she got sleepy at random times, and Emi had been around her a lot in the past couple days and knew when these random, sleepy periods were coming. With one last lingering kiss on the forehead, Lin's breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. Emi smiled as she turned off the room's lights, and closed the door behind her.

Emilia drove down one of Republic City's many roads, dreading her new post. Saikhan was an idiot, but not that big of an idiot. This had Tarrlok written all over it.

"All available units!"

Emilia was brought back to reality when the walkie-talkie in her car started talking.

"Please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flats Borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"Now that sounds interesting and possibly helpful," Emilia said as she turned on her lights and sirens and stepped on the gas.

When Emi got there, she was dumbfounded. The power was off, and a large crowd of common Non-benders were protesting in the streets. They weren't armed or dangerous, they just wanted their power back.

"All Non-benders," Saikhan spoke into a microphone in order to be heard over all the complaints from the crowd of people, "Return to your homes immediately."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on," a man from the crowd said which was met by lots of cries of agreement.

Emilia couldn't believe this. What the police were doing right now was technically illegal. This was so uncalled for, and extremely stupid. It was almost like they wanted there to be a war.

Emi turned from the scene when she heard the sound of braking wheels. Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin hopped out of the car, and came towards the scene.

"Hi Team Avatar," Emilia greeted as she walked over to them.

"Hey Emi," Korra said as she looked upon the scene, "What is going on? These people aren't armed or dangerous."

"I'm sorry to say that I'm just as confused as you are. I got demoted, so technically I'm not supposed to be here. I have no idea why Saikhan turned off their power, and then asks them to kindly go back into their homes. It makes no sense."

"We'll figure it out," Korra confidently said as she walked toward the crowd.

Emilia shook her head as Team Avatar headed towards the crowd. The Avatar had confidence, but she couldn't do much against the entire police force. Emi scratched her chin, thinking. _There is got to be a way to turn the power back on_.

A spark got caught in Emi's peripheral vision. She looked up and noticed the cut wires on the electrical lines up above. _Yep, what the police are doing is illegal_.

Emi metalbent herself up onto the pole holding the wires, and, using her metalbending, she started to weave the wires back together. As she was doing this, a cry of terror reached her ears. She turned to witness true horror.

The metalbending cops, the ones that she thought were her friends, were rounding up all the innocent Non-benders. They were wrapping the metal of the police barriers around the crowd and lifting them into the air. Emi's eyes, during their frantic sweep of the scene, locked onto a tiny, young girl who was crying into her mother's skirt because her teddy bear had tumbled to the ground underneath her. That did it.

With one extremely forceful push, Emi slammed the wires back together. Light illuminated the one street, casting shadows on all the terrified faces of the Non-benders. Tarrlok and Saikhan looked around trying to find the reason why the electricity was back on. Emi slammed back down onto the ground causing the earth to shake underneath everyone's feet. All attention got directed to her. Emi started to walk near the barricade of Police cars and equipment. Each step she took cracked and shook the ground. Metalbending officers frantically backed away from her as she stepped into the light she had created. She walked over to the fallen teddy bear, and picked it up. She then got into her earthbending stance, and pushed her fists forward. With a yelp from some of the Non-benders, Emi lowered all of them to the ground again. She then metalbent the metal barriers off of them, and let them fall with a _clang_ to the concrete.

Emi moved toward the girl she had seen earlier, and presented the stuffed bear to her. The girl immediately took the bear, and hugged it to her chest. Only when Emi knew the girl was happy again did she turn around to face the astonished Police, Team Avatar, and the Councilman.

"You all make me sick!" Emilia shrieked at the Police officers before her, "What do you think you are doing?! You sure as hell aren't Police officers, so what are you? You creatures are strutting around this amazing city, leaving chaos in your path, and are taking orders from a Councilman of all people. When did the standards of Police officers change because I know for a fact that it didn't happen in the last couple days like you make it out to be."

"Enough of this," Tarrlok yelled, angrily walking up to the line of metalbender officers, "Arrest that woman for stopping an investigation and illegally tampering with electrical power lines!"

There was silence. No one moved. The only thing that moved were the heads of all the officers looking at one another. They were all debating if they wanted to feel Emilia's wrath or Tarrlok's. Apparently Tarrlok's because they didn't move. They _wouldn't_ move.

"Saikhan!" Tarrlok yelled up at the Chief of Police that was still standing on top of the Police truck overlooking the crowd, "Arrest her!"

Saikhan looked from Tarrlok to Emilia and then back again. He too was debating, and he stood. with the majority. He took a deep breath, and didn't move.

Emilia smirked, happy that Saikhan actually had some sense. But she wasn't done with her speech.

"When I sighed onto this force, I knew that there was more to the job than just money. I knew that this job was more than just checks and bills. This job, no, this responsibility was not for the faint of heart, and it had to be done with care and compassion. A police officer is supposed to keep the whole population safe, keep the streets safe, and catch the bad guy. The bad guy is the one who causes screams of pain and terror, the one who creates suffering, and the one who breaks the rules. The bad guy that I see here is you. If you're the bad guys, what is the point of your title? What is the point of this badge?"

Emilia reached onto her uniform, and forcefully pulled off her shiny, golden badge. She looked up to see Tarrlok's creepy, frustrating face, and she aimed for it. She threw the badge with all her might at the Councilman who was forced to create a sheet of ice in order not to get hit by the sharp badge. Even with the ice, the force of the throw almost made the badge go straight threw. As the Councilman melted the water, the badge tumbled to the ground.

"Keep it," Emilia yelled at him, "It's worthless to me anyway."

Emilia turned back toward the crowd of Non-benders that were still there.

"Go, before they get out of their stunned state," she told them, pushing them back towards their houses and the open streets behind them where they could make their escape. As Emi was about to turn back, she was met by the little arms of the young girl with the teddy bear. Emi hugged her back before letting her go. The girl's mother came up to her, and took both of Emi's hands in her own.

"Thank you for standing up for us," she said before she grabbed the little girl's arm and jogged away from the scene.

Emi smiled and turned back to glare at the Councilman, who hadn't moved since he had waterbended the ice. Her glare must have made something clink in his head because he angrily bent a string of water at Asami that covered her forearm. He snatched a pair of handcuffs off of one of the officers, and handcuffed Asami.

"Hey let me go!" Asami shouted, struggling against the bonds.

"You're under arrest," Tarrlok stated as he pushed her toward one of the trucks.

"What?" Mako asked in disbelief, "You can't do that."

"Actually I can," Tarrlok said, his normal smirk coming back to his face, "She is a Non-bender out past curfew, and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Let her go!" Mako yelled as he stepped toward him.

"Arrest him and his brother," Tarrlok ordered, clearly happy now that he had his power back.

No metalbenders moved, but two waterbending officers from Tarrlok's task force came forward, and quickly handcuffed the two brothers.

"Aaaahhhh! Tarrlok!" Emilia screamed, bending a boulder size amount of earth into the air threateningly.

"Emi wait!" Korra said, running up to the furious earthbender, "Put the rocks down, it's not worth it. We'll figure out a sensible way to beat him."

Emi hesitated, she could feel the anger still coursing through her veins. Then she thought about Lin, and how she was still in pain in her bedroom.

Emi took a deep breath to calm herself before she gently set the rocks down back where she had gotten them.

"This isn't over Tarrlok," Emilia said, "All bad guys get what they deserve in the end."

Emi shoved past the Councilman, and walked away. She would feel through the earth that Korra was following her.

"Thanks for calming me down," Emi told the Avatar as they walked down the street, "I don't think clearly when I'm that angry."

"No problem," Korra said, looking and sounding deflated.

"Hey, we will get them out of prison," Emilia assured the Avatar, "Besides they're some of the toughest people I've ever met, prison will be a breeze for them."

"Okay, I'm going to trust you on this one," Korra said before she stopped next to the car she had come in with a realization kind of look.

"Is something wrong?" Emilia asked.

"Kind of," Korra said, looking back at Emi, "I can't drive."

"Oh," Emi realized before she started laughing.

Emi walked into Lin's apartment after having dropped off the Avatar with her car at the docks. She didn't know if Lin was asleep or not, so she quietly opened the door.

"You look very suspicious," Lin chuckled, "I think I'm going to have to report you."

"Oh please don't," Emilia responded, joking around, "I'm innocent! I didn't just break in and enter, it was my identical twin sister! Please believe me!"

Lin just laughed as Emi came over to her bed. Emi was happy to see that Lin looked happier. She was laughing without wincing in pain, and she was smiling. Emi knew that Lin didn't know what to do with herself ever since resigning as Chief of Police, and it made her sad. Seeing a smile was a lot better than it had been.

"Why are you back so late?" Lin asked, "I was beginning to think that you had been run over or something."

"No, I was just making sure Saikhan and Tarrlok didn't make any mistakes that they would regret later," Emi said, resting her tired head on Lin's bed, "Well, I know Saikhan would have regretted it, but Tarrlok's another story."

"Okay, that makes sense," Lin said, looking at the tired metalbender who gave her a sleepy smile. Lin's eyes widened when she realized there was something missing from Emi's attire.

"Em, where's your badge?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"I threw it at Tarrlok's face and _almost_ hit him," Emi answered truthfully.

Lin looked extremely surprised with her mouth gapping and her eyes wide.

"Okay, if I'm going to explain myself, I'll need to start from the beginning."

Emilia retold the story of the Non-benders protesting, Tarrlok being a jerk, and of Korra's friends getting imprisoned. She also told her about all her yelling at the Police officers, and how none of them would move to arrest her.

"Wow," Lin said, scratching her chin, "That all happened in the last couple hours? You're not Chief for one second, and all hell breaks loose."

"I'm sorry that I quit," Emi voiced, covering her head in Lin's covers in an effort to hide her shame, "I got really angry, and I wasn't thinking straight."

Lin sighed and pulled the covers off of Emi's head, so she could look her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lin said, placing her hand on top of Emi's head. Emi took the hand with her own, and planted a kiss to the knuckles that could break a brick wall but could also he as gently as a feather. "I honestly would have done the same thing," Lin continued, smiling, "I would rather you did what was right instead of keeping your job."

"That's good to know, I don't want to disappoint you."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Lin said before she gave a great yawn. Since yawns were contagious, Emi couldn't help but give her own yawn. "I've been waiting for you for a about an hour after the doctor's prescribed bedtime."

"Then sleep, I'm not going anywhere. You are my biggest concern."

"Come here," Lin said, gesturing to the empty side of the bed, "It's a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a chair."

Emilia smiled before bending off her uniform, and climbed into the bed. She hugged Lin close to her, making sure that Lin was actually there and not a pigment of her imagination. She then kissed Lin's cheek as the older woman closed her eyes. Sleep was a tricky thing. It made you look like you had no problems.

"Em, wake up!"

Emi yawned and stretched her arms out after she got woken up from both Lin's voice and Lin's finger which had been poking her.

"Yep," Emi said, still slightly asleep, "What is it?"

"The Avatar's been kidnapped."

"What?!"

Emi, now fully awake, sprang to her feet which she immediately regretted. She had suddenly gotten very light headed. Emi layed back down in the bed again, and asked:

"How do you know?"

"There was a news broadcast about it on the radio. I always listen to the morning news."

With that said, Lin started to get out of bed. Emilia got out of bed herself with a panicked start.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting her hands ready to catch Lin if she were to fall over.

'I'm going to start my search for my officers, and hopefully find the Avatar along with them," Lin said, continuing her path to the cabinet on the other side of the room.

"But your not well enough," Emi complained, knowing she wasn't going to be able to change Lin's mind.

"I'm well enough for this," Lin said as she took off her pajama top.

She had her usual white tank top and her uniformal sweatpants on underneath her pajamas which made Emi roll her eyes. She was always prepared for anything. Lin opened the cabinet, and Emi saw she had her entire police uniform in their. With a couple flicks of her wrists, Lin had her full suit on. Lin turned to Emi, who had also bent on her uniform, and again noticed how she didn't have her badge on. She looked down at her own shiny, golden badge, and took it off.

"I'm not going to go throw it at some Council member's face," Lin said with a smirk as she put the badge in her uniforms belt pocket.

"Hey, I told you, I was very angry."

"I'm not mad at you for doing it," Lin said as she crossed her room, and opened the door, "Actually, I'm kind of happy that you put that creepo in his place."

After they went through Lin's apartment and outside, Emilia asked:

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Police Station," Lin said as she walked towards the nearest electrical wires for transport, "We need those friends of Korra's to help us find her, but it's going to be hard getting a hold of them. I need a way in somehow, and I need an officer's keys."

"Leave that to me," Emilia said confidently as she bent herself on to the cables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks all you wonderful readers for the feedback, favs, and follows! For those wondering, I'm currently in the middle of writing Book 3, so there is definitely more stories to come. I'm not done with this cute pair!**

The two metalbenders snuck around to the backdoor of the Police Station, careful not to draw any attention to themselves.

"So how are you going to get us inside?" Lin asked with doubt.

"Don't you trust me," Emilia smiled before she knocked three times on the door. It immediately opened, and Officer Song stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Emilia," Song said as he stepped out of their way so they could enter, "How are you feeling Ms. Beifong?"

"As well as I can be," Lin said, "I guess you knew ahead of time that we were coming."

"Not exactly," Song said, "But you two are part of this Police Department if you like it or not, and it would be foolish to deny you entry."

Lin nodded her head in approval and Emi gave the Officer a hug, which took him by surprise, before advancing further into the station. They stayed out of anyone's line of sight as they made their way down to the prison level. When they got there, an officer was guarding the door to the prison cell hallway. This officer was Officer Yin, the man that had almost burned Lin and who Emi had yelled at on the first day Lin and Emi met each other. The officer hadn't changed at all from the last time Emi had seen him, and he was almost shaking in fear when they stepped in front of him. He raised his arms threateningly in his earthbender stance.  
"I'm s-s-sorry, " He stuttered, "But I can't let either of you in. You don't work here anymore."

"Yin please, I don't want to hurt you," Emilia said, knowing fully well that her and Lin against him would completely wipe him off the face of the earth, "We might not work here anymore, but we're not evil. By letting us go by you will be helping us stop this war. Please Yin."

"Step aside Officer," Lin commanded, shifting her feet so she was ready to fight.

But it didn't have to come to a fight because Yin got out of his stance and stepped out of their way.

"I wish you were still Chief," Yin confessed to Lin, "Saikhan doesn't know how to run this department, and it's driving everyone crazy. He can't do anything right. Asami Sato is in holding cell 14, and Mako and Bolin are in holding cell 17."

Yin gave Lin a salute, and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you for your help Officer Yin," Lin said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him into the prison hallway.

"I think she's forgiven you for almost burning her face off," Emilia laughed.

"Oh you still remember that?" Yin asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, I remember everything," Emi said with a smirk.

Yin just rolled his eyes as Emi ran past him to catch up with Lin. They walked down to the hallway, counting the doors to all the cells.

"This is Asami's," Emi said, pointing to the door labeled Number 14.

Lin immediately metalbent the door open, and Asami sat up from where she was laying in her cot with a start.

"I hope you got enough beautyrest," Lin said sarcastically, knowing very well that that was the last thing Asami was concerned about, "Come on. We're busting you out."

"Thanks," Asami said as she got up, "I owe you, yet again."

Asami smiled and gestured to Emi as she walked out of her cell. Emi smiled back before she saw the look that was on Lin's face, and immediately turned back around to go to cell Number 17. Emi metalbent the brother's cell door open, and Bolin shrieked in surprise. Apparently he had been in the middle of going to the bathroom.

"Aahhh! A little privacy please," he cried as Asami kissed Mako.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine," Asami answered reassuringly, "It's so good to see you."

"I hate to break this up," Emi said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, "But Korra's in trouble."

"Amon captured her," Lin finished her girlfriend's sentence.

"No," Mako whispered in disbelief, "No, she can't be gone."

"Come on," Emi said, moving out of the teenagers' way, "We have an Avatar to rescue."

As Mako and Asami left the room and Bolin was running to catch up, Lin made an upward movement with two of her fingers. Emi had to cover her mouth in order not to laugh when Bolin whimpered when he heard and felt the zipper of his pants being done up.

"Your fly was down," Lin said, sounding like it was just a normal thing, but Emi knew she too was trying not to laugh.

When Bolin said "thanks for catching that" as he exited the room with a giant blush on his face, Emilia couldn't help but give in to her laughter and let it out. A smile tugged at the corner of Lin's lips as the younger metalbender doubled over from laughing so hard.

The five of them took the ferry across the Republic City Bay to Air Temple Island where Lin had guessed Tenzin would be. Lin was leaning over the railing of the boat, looking up at Avatar Aang's Memorial Statue that stood high and noble in the middle of the bay. Emi could tell by the way that all of Lin's facial muscles were contracted that she was having some emotional distress. Emi got up from her seat next to Asami, and walked over to her.

"What's on your mind," Emi asked as she leaned her arms on the boat railing as well, "You look like some negative spirit has entered your brain."

Lin presented a smile at her statement before it vanished again. She took a deep breath in before saying:

"It's just every time I come to this island I am reminded of my childhood. My mother, being Police Chief and all, didn't have time to take care of us during the day before we were old enough to be in school, so she would drop me and my sister off at that very same dock, we would ride this very same boat, and spend the entire day at on that island."

"You have a sister?" Emi questioned. She didn't know that Lin had any family besides Toph.

"Yep, I have a half sister, and we don't get along. My mother was very adventurous when it came to her love life, so she had two daughters and neither of us knew our fathers. The closest I got to a father was Aang even though he had his own three children to worry about. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin were my brothers and other sister. We would spend the day with the heroes who stopped the Hundred Year War. Aang would tell us stories, Katara would make delicious meals, Sokka would play hide and seek with us, Suki taught us hand to hand combat, and even Fire Lord Zuko would come by with his wife Mai and his little daughter Izumi, who is now the Fire Lord herself. I got to know that island better than anywhere else in the world, and yet, it seems so unfamiliar. After me and Tenzin broke up, I turned my back on everything that reminded me of him. In doing so I didn't realize I was also turning my back on all my childhood memories. I haven't seen any of those people in years, and couple of them are already dead. I just feel regret when I think of this place."

"Then don't think about it like that," Emi said, giving Lin a reassuring squeeze around the shoulder, "Think about who you are now. You're saving this city that Aang built, and sacrificing everything you hold dear to do so. You're as big a hero as they are."

"That is not true," Lin contradicted, "But it's nice to know that you think of it that way."

Lin sighed into Emi's embrace. She was happy to get that off of her chest to someone who would both listen and keep it to herself. Emi was the most trustworthy person Lin had met in a long time.

"Okay," Lin said, turning her eyes away from Aang's statue to Emi, "I gave away a secret from my past, now it's your turn."

"Oh goodness. What is there to say?" Emi said scratching her chin in thought, "I grew up in the Fire Nation with my father, mother, and three younger, triplet brothers. We lived in a small town just at the base of the Fire Nation Volcano. My father, who's name is Navi, is the police authority in that town, and taught me everything he knew about police work. I got my earthbending from him. My mother, who's name is Impa, is a firebender, and a fantastic artist. All three of my brothers are identical, and equally annoying. They are all firebenders, which they got from my mother, and are working to get into the Fire Lord's Private Guard, but are right now just in the military. Their names are Kane, Ken, and Kin, and are very well built. Seriously, they love working out to the point of going unconscious. It's ridiculous."

Lin laughed as the boat docked on Air Temple Island.

"Is that all?" Lin asked sarcastically as the five of them started to walk up to the temple on the hill.

"Yep, that's my childhood in 30 seconds," Emi laughed as she held hands with her love for life.

They all walked into Tenzin's office within the Temple, and he looked extremely surprised from his position behind his desk with a phone to his ear.

"I have to go," Tenzin told the person on the other end of the line without taking his eyes off of his new guests, "Call me back the moment you hear anything."

He hung up the phone, got out of his chair, and stuttered trying to form words.

"Lin… what are you… you should be in the hospital," Tenzin said. He was about to say something to Mako, Bolin, and Asami, but Emi interrupted him.

"She was never in the hospital you twit," Emi growled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Not like you would know anyway. You don't nearly care enough about the condition she's in to even just give her a call. Why are you a Councilman again?"

"Not like you care at all either," Tenzin retorted, his facing going slightly red, "Letting her investigate when she still should be in bed."

"Oh, so your a doctor now?" Emi retorted back, fury building, "And I don't control her! No one does!"

"Alright enough!" Lin shouted as she pushed against their chests to break them apart, "There is no point in arguing."

Emi and Tenzin continued to glare at each other even as Lin started speaking to Tenzin.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

"Do you have any leads," Mako asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion about the argument that just happened.

"I've been on the phone all morning," Tenzin sighed, taking deep breaths to steady his temper, "Nothing yet."

"We need Naga," Mako said, "She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her Polar Bear Dog is missing as well."

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground," Lin said, putting her hands on her hips, and Emi couldn't help but stare, "In the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Underground," Asami repeated with misery, "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

Emi placed a reassuring hand on Asami's shoulder, and Asami turned to smile at her. Emi gave her smile that said "don't beat yourself up" before putting her hand back to her side again.

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense," Bolin confirmed, "When those Chi-Blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

"I know where to start looking," Mako said with a face that looked like he had just won the jackpot, "Come on!"

As the three teenagers ran out of the room, Lin said:

"Where ever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too."

Tenzin looked like he was going to say something, but Emi was quicker.

"Then let's bring them home, Lin."

As Lin turned to follow the teenagers that had just left, Tenzin glared at Emi and Emi gave him a cheeky smirk before she ran off to join Lin.

It was Tenzin's turn to smirk as he looked over his shoulder at the terrified metalbender.

"Earthbenders are supposed to be on the ground," Emi whimpered as she clung onto Oogie's saddle, "Why did we have to fly?"

Lin chuckled. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Technically I'm just afraid of falling," Emi said, turning to look at Lin, but not loosening her grip on the saddle, "And I've never been up this high before."

"You've ridden in my Police Airships before," Lin pointed out.

"Yeah, but those have doors, safety precautions, and metal cables that I could bend. But up here I have neither metal nor earth, so it makes me uneasy."

"I can't connect to you about the bending," Asami said as one of her hands was clinging onto Mako's arm and the other to the sky bison's saddle, "But I'm not a fan of heights either."

"Thank you Asami," Emi said, "At least someone here has some sense."

"I'm just sick," Bolin said, and Emi could tell he was turning green.

"How long until we get there Twinkle Toes Jr?" Emi asked the smirking Airbender.

Tenzin whipped around with a gust of wind. His face was bright red, and a scowl had replaced his smirk. Emi now had the smirk. Lin started laughing uncontrollably, and so did Mako, Asami, and even Bolin who seemed to he humored out of his sickness. Tenzin didn't say anything or look at any of them the rest if the flight.

Lin was having trouble breathing by the time they landed, and finally got off of the sky bison. This was where, according to Mako, the Chi-Blockers went when they abducted Bolin.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami slowly slid down Oogie's tail, while Lin slid down one of Oogie's front legs with skill. She had obviously done this multiple times before when she was closer to the family on Air Temple Island. Emi went to follow her down, but Tenzin has other plans.

With a flick of his wrist, he's face still red from her teasing, he sent a gust of wind underneath her metal-plated feet.

With a yelp, Emi slipped. She expected to hit the ground hard, but she didn't. Lin had caught her bridal style with her arms under her arms and knees. Emi squealed as she gave Lin a gentle but loving hug around the neck. Lin wouldn't let her fall, of course she wouldn't.

Emi raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Lin's eyes were narrowed like she was irritated. Emi got scared for a moment, thinking that she was in trouble. But then she noticed that Lin was looking over her shoulder. She was glaring at Tenzin who looked too innocent for his own good.

"Don't hurt her Tenzin just because she showed you up," Lin scowled, tightening her grip on her girlfriend. Emi could see Lin's jaw was locked, and her teeth were grinding against each other. Emi found it very thrilling that Lin Beifong was protective of her!

Emi pat her girlfriend reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said as Lin set her down and she gave Tenzin a wicked smile, "Two can play at this game."

With a flick of her own wrist, the earth beneath Tenzin's feet started to spin him around in a circle. Five times, six times, seven times he went around before Emi stopped it. Tenzin immediately fell over with a disoriented "oof". Lin had to cover her mouth in order not to laugh. Tenzin pushes himself into a sitting position, and gave Emi his death glare (which wasn't that scary).

"It's on," Tenzin declared as he got up.

Lin just sighed in defeat, started to walk away, and said:

"You kids can knock yourselves out when we don't have kidnapped civilians to save, but as of right now…"

"Coming!" Emi said with cheer as she skipped to catch up with Lin, but not before turning to Tenzin and giving him the 'I'm watching you' gesture that she had gotten from Lin. Tenzin rolled his eyes before following them.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley," Mako said as he and everyone else ran down the road that buildings were covering with their height and size on either side. There was snow and ice on the ground, and Emi cursed it for two reasons. One, she hated cold weather, and two, it made her metal feet very audible. An echoing crunching sound could be heard with every one of her or Lin's steps.

"Which way?" Asami asked as they came up to a four way stop.

"This way kind of smells familiar," Bolin said, pointing down a random street.

Lin rolled her eyes, and uncovered her foot again like she had done at Hiroshi's workshop investigation. She hit the ground with her foot and closed her eyes. She could see a Squirrel-frog nearby that was digging through a trash can, she could see an older woman watering her plants outside of her apartment with her waterbending, and she could see an entrance to one of the sewer tunnels.

"There's a tunnel nearby," She stated before running in the direction she had sensed. Emi smiled proudly. Her girlfriend was one of out maybe 2000 people who could use Seismic Sense, which got her thinking.

As they ran, Emi asked Lin:

"How long did it take you to learn Seismic Sense?"

"Not long. My mom made sure we could use it too since it was extremely important to her. It was the first think me and my sister learned when it came to earthbending besides moving a rock."

"So could anyone learn it if they tried?"

"Theoretically yes, but few have the patiences for it. You could learn it faster than anyone if you really tried. You're good at learning quickly."

Lin's small smile towards her made Emi's heart explode.

"I'll get right on that after this crazy war blows over!" Emi said confidently as they slid in front of the tunnel entrance.

Lin bent down to examine the tracks made in the snow leading into the tunnel that was sealed off by a metal gate.

"Motorcycle tracks," Lin said, confirming that this was the Equalist's hideout.

"Korra has to be in there," Mako said, almost mostly for his own well being, "Somewhere."

Emi bent the gate open so that everyone could get in before closing it. They didn't want the Equalists knowing that there were intruders on their "turf". They walked down the tunnel, and were met by multiple other tunnels stretching in different directions. Mako bent a flame into his hand to see better before saying:

"Let's try this way."

"An what if Korra's not down there?" Asami asked.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her," Mako said with too much passion for Asami's liking. Emi could see the tension growing, and decided to move away from it to the front of the group where Lin was, thankfully. Mako was walking on thin ice with Asami, and his talk about Korra wasn't helping his case. Emi shook her head. She didn't need to worry about all this drama right now especially with a missing Avatar and her own relationship. Emi's head shot up when she hurt a motor coming from behind them. Equalists!

"Hide!" Lin commanded. Everyone jumped behind a pillar against the wall.

They watched as a duo of Equalists came down the tunnel on motorcycles. One of the Equalists flipped a switch on his motorcycle that opened up a secret door that had looked like a wall a moment ago. After the door had closed behind them and the wall looked like a wall again, Lin moved out of her hiding spot. She jogged over to the secret door, followed closely by Emi, and put her bare hand up against it. She concentrated as she mapped out all the gears and mechanics within the lock before succeeding to open it. They rushed inside, and pushed themselves up against the wall to remain undetected. Emi's eyes widened when she saw all the equipment, transports, and weapons in the room. These Equalist were better prepared than anyone thought they were, and it had taken the whole city by surprise.

There were multiple other tunnels leading out from the room, and their were cable cars running through them. One of these cable cars pulled up with an Equalist inside. She hopped out and said to the other Equalist waiting for her:

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir."

After they had walked away, Tenzin annoyingly said right in Emi's ear:

"That must be where they're keeping Korra."

"We need to get down that tunnel," Lin said, checking to see if the coast was clear. She gestured for them to follow her as she made a break for the cable car. Emi immediately hopped on and flipped a couple switches before the car started to move.

"There are going to be guards stationed on the other side," Emi said, turning a knob so the car would go slower, "Since, you know, it's a prison."

"We'll need to jump off at the very end so we're not spotted," Lin agreed as she looked forward. The light at the end of the tunnel was coming up, and Lin told Emi to slow it down even more. They all jumped out as the cable car slowed to a stop in front of two oblivious Equalist Chi-Blockers.

"It's empty," one of them said with confusion.

"Yeah, I can see that," the other said, sounding annoyed.

Lin and Emi metalbent their cables out, and snagged the two Equalists and quickly pulled them back. The slammed against the tunnel wall, and were knocked out cold. The two metalbenders ejected their first set of cables, and tied them around the Equalists. After making sure the prison's entrance was empty, they dragged the two Chi-Blockers out into the room.

"You two," Lin said, referring to Bolin and Asami, "Keep an eye on them."

Lin uncovered her foot again, and closed her eyes. She saw the interior of the prison. She saw the duo of guards up ahead, the cells, and the people in the cells.

"My officers are inside," Lin declared.

"Yes!" Emi said with joy, "That's fantastic!"  
"What about Korra?" Mako asked, not giving any acknowledgement to the fact that the officers were alright. Emi narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"I don't see her yet," Lin said, shaking off Mako's rudeness like it was nothing. She took Emi's arm as she started to walk up the stairs leading to the prison cells, making Emi break her glare. Emi knew that Lin had dealt with bull on another level when it came to her job, so it didn't surprise her how easily Lin shook it off. But Emi was still not very happy, and Lin knew it.

"Lets focus on getting your friends out first before you start a fight," Lin whispered to her since Mako too was mounting the stairs, "You can smack him later."

"As long as I get to smack him, I'm fine," Emi said as they rounded a corner.

Two other Chi-Blockers immediately went on the offensive when saw the four benders, but Tenzin silenced them right away with a strong gust of wind. Lin walked right past them like nothing happened, and Emi quickly followed. Mako had lifted one of the Chi-Blockers by his collar as they turned the corner. He was probably interrogating him, but Emi didn't care. They were so close to her friends. No one could stop her.

Lin started to jog as they got up to the cell that she had seen them in. She immediately bent the bars to the cell open with swift movement of her arms. Emi hopped right in, and was followed by Lin. Emi saw the faces of all the depressed-looking officers light up upon seeing her. All their metal uniforms had been confiscated by the Equalists which left them in their trousers and undershirts. Emi smiled sadly at them. Akira hopped down from his position on top of the second bunk of one of two bunk beds as everyone else also got up.

"Captain!" He cried before giving her a hug. Akira had always been one of Emi's favorites because of his good natured attitude which made her hug him tightly back.

"Oh you guys," Emi said. She was so happy that they were living and breathing, "I'm going to murder all of you! I was super worried!"

"That would be illegal," Naoko said, he had a relieved smile on his face.

"Well, the law and us," Emi said, gesturing to Lin and herself, "Don't hold hands anymore. We resigned because the department was so out of whack. Saikhan's Chief of Police now for spirits sake!"

Emi laughed as all her officers started making gagging noises, and pretending to throw up.

"Well even if none of us are police officers anymore," Jiro said, putting his hands in his pockets, "You'll always be our Captain, Emi, and you will always be our Chief of Police."

He gestured to Emi and Lin, and all the other officers nodded their heads to show they agreed.

"That means a lot officers," Lin said truthfully. She was touched by the gesture, "But we're too late aren't we? That monster already took your bending didn't he?"

All the officers nodded their heads sadly to confirm her worst fear. Lin sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry," she said, hanging her head.

"Well at least you came to get us," Akira said positively, "Anything is better than staying in here."

"Then let's get you guys out of here," Emi said as she turned to leave.

They all walked down the hall again to see that Mako was indeed interrogating the pained Equalist.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?" Mako growled as he lit a flame in his hand menacingly.

"We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying," he said with a grunt of pain.

"The Equalist is telling the truth," Emi said. She knew he was because she couldn't feel his heart rate quicken like it would if he were lying.

"What?" Mako cried disbelievingly.

"I scanned the entire prison," Lin said as they walked up to them, "Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked angrily.

Emi gasped when she figured it out.

"That's because he took Korra! That good-for-nothing weasel-snake!"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Alarms and lights started flashing all throughout the secret base. They all started to run towards the cable cars.

"Let's go people!" Bolin cried from his seat on the cable car.

They all ran into the car, and Asami immediately made it start moving back towards the exit they had come from. Emi and Lin were holding on to the bar at the front of the car as a light from behind them caught their attention. It was another cable car on the same track coming to attack them from behind, and it was full of Equalists.

"Bolin," Emi yelled, pointing to the car that was slowly gaining on them.

Bolin nodded his head, pushed his brother out of the way, and bent the walls and ceiling behind them so it collapsed on they car.

"Try to chi-block that fools!" Bolin yelled, clearly happy with his tiny accomplishment.

Emi smiled at his enthusiasm before turning back to face forward. Lin had her eyes narrowed as she looked toward the entrance to the tunnel. Her eyes widened when she saw a large blockade of Equalists and Mecha-Tanks up ahead.

"We've got more company," Lin yelled so everyone could hear, "Hang on!"

She metalbent the metal bar above them that the car was running on, so it created a ramp upward towards the tunnel ceiling. Emi leaned back, metalbent the floor around her feet to steady herself, and reached her arms across her officers, who were sitting behind her, as a makeshift seatbelt. She didn't want any of them going flying, especially considering they no longer had metalbending themselves. The car was lifted up on the ramp, and was flung towards the ceiling. Lin earthbend a hole in the ceiling, and the car smashed through. It landed on the upper level of the base where there were no Equalists around. Everyone grunted from the hard impact as Emi unbent her feet, and was helped into a standing position by her officers. Lin then bent a hole in the ceiling that finally lead to sunlight and fresh air.

Everyone eagerly jumped through the hole into an open area near the entrance to the tunnel they had just entered through. After everyone was out and accounted for, Emi closed the hole behind them. They didn't need Equalists knowing where they were.

"We need to find Tarrlok!" Mako said commandingly, "Only he knows where Korra is!"

"We can't just run in and declare that he's a criminal considering that we have no police backup," Lin said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can get Saikhan and the rest of the Council to meet us at City Hall," Tenzin said.

"And what about my friends here," Emi asked, gesturing to the former police officers behind her, "We can't just lead them to a possible criminal."

"We're fine," Naoko said, "We just need to get to our homes and get out of the cold."

Emi could now see that her officers were shivering in their minimal layers. They had been in the same cell for more than a week, but at least the cell was warm.

"I'll walk you you guys home," Emi declared, "I don't want anything to happen to you. Then I'll meet you all back at City Hall."

"Oh no you don't," Lin said walking towards her, "If you're going, I'm going. No buts about it."

Emi smiled at Lin. Of course she wasn't going to reject more time to spend with her.

"So you two _are_ a thing," Jiro said before he got elbowed in the stomach by Naoko. Emi rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arm around Lin's waist to confirm Jiro's suspicions.

"See I told you guys," Jiro said after getting up from doubling over in pain, "But you didn't believe me."

"Well of course we didn't," Naoko said, "It's hard to believe."

"I think it's cute," Akita cut in.

"Okay what kind of a guy says the word 'cute'?" Naoko asked in astonishment.

Lin grumbled to herself before starting to walk away. Emi snapped her fingers to get her officer's attention. They started to walk after Lin since she was walking toward the closest road. Emi was about to walk after them when Bolin stopped her.

"You and Beifong?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, you didn't figure it out?" Mako asked.

"I thought it was obvious,"Asami put in.

"I'm bad at reading people," Bolin said with a frustrated grunt, "Mako knows this."

"Yep, we're a thing," Emi said, "And I'll be happy to answer questions later when I don't have to protect my band of now bendless friends."

Emi turned to go, but was stopped yet again my a hand.

"Be careful," Asami said, "You're one if only a few people that I truly trust right now."

"Don't worry," Emi stated, "My head's as hard as a rock. Nothing can hurt me."

Asami laughed as Emi walked away and as Tenzin whistled for Oogie.


	9. Chapter 9

Akira was the last person Emi and Lin dropped off at his home which was thankfully close to City Hall. Emi gave him one more hug before he said.

"Since I can't help you, I guess I have to unfairly count on you," he said with a small, sweet smile, "Stop this war! You're doing a better job at it then the Police are."

"We're certainly trying to," Emi said as she bid him farewell. After he closed the door, Emi gave Lin a smirk.

"Race you there," she cried before jumping onto the electrical cables.

"Oh my gosh," Lin laughed, "You nobly agree to stop a war, and then you race away like a child."

"You're such a sore loser!" Emi yelled behind her was she skidded toward City Hall.

When they arrived, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami had just gotten there.

"I called Saikhan and the other Councilmembers from Air Temple Island," Tenzin said, "They should be here by now."

"You went all the way out to that Island to make a phone call," Emi asked in shock, finding it clearly amusing, "Do you know how time is of the essence? We have a missing Avatar, and you're going all the way to an island in the middle of the bay to make a phone call?"

Emi was laughing at Tenzin's stupidity which he didn't seem to find that funny.

"Oh come on," Emi continued, gasping in between short phrases from all her laughing, "The Police Station is just two blocks from here. You could have just asked Saikhan in person, and it still would have been faster."

"Well you just got here too," Tenzin countered, "You were just as late as me."

"Yeah, but we don't have a magical, flying bison," Emi countered back before looking at Oogie who was standing a short distance away and addressing him, "No offense." Oogie answered by giving Emi a loving lick on the cheek. Emi laughed and pat the huge sky bison on the head as he continued to give her animal kisses.

"Oogie, stop that," Tenzin commanded through gritted teeth.

"Okay enough," Lin said, taking Emi's arm and directing her away from the happy sky bison, "We have work to do."

They all walked up the steps and into City Hall. Saikhan and the rest of the Council was already there waiting for them. Emi and Lin glared at Saikhan as he turned to them.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice," Tenzin greeted them, his face now the right color. Saikhan started to counter the two glares going against him.

"Chief," Lin greeted with disgust clear in her tone.

"Lin," Saikhan said with an equal amount of disgust. Emi growled deep in her throat, and Saikhan hastily took a step back. Lin suddenly tuned in her ears when she felt someone else enter the room with them

"Have you news of Avatar Korra."

Everyone turned to see Tarrlok enter the room with a face that spoke concern, but told filthy lies.

"We do," Emi said, stepping in front of him so he couldn't come any closer, "You took Korra, didn't you Tarrlok? Too much Avatar for you to handle?"

"I'm shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act," Tarrlok said innocently, "I already explained. Equalists attacked us, and took her."

"You're lying! I'm a Truth-seer, so I can tell," Emi retorted angrily, "Why would Equalists take Korra, but not you. I already know you're not as special as the Avatar, but you're still a Councilman. The Equalists would have taken you too. There were no Equalists last night, were there? You just planted the evidence yourself to cover up your own kidnapping."

"That is a ridiculous accusation," Tarrlok fought back, clearly getting defensive.

"It's true, he took her."

Everyone looked up to see a tiny man hiding behind a pillar on the above balcony of the City Hall's main hall. Emi recognized him as being Tarrlok's assistant, and the one that had delivered Lin's invitation to Avatar Korra's honored party.

"I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night," he continued, he was very nervous, "But Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That's nonsense!" Tarrlok shouted too quickly to be believable, "Everyone knows your nothing but a squeaky-voiced lier."

"You shut your abnormally large piehole now!" Emi ordered, shoving Tarrlok in the shoulder, "No need to get personal."

"Why did you wait until now to fess up," Lin asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I was terrified to tell because," he hesitated a fraction before yelling, "Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

Everyone gasped, and all benders when into their bending stances.

"Don't make this situation worse Tarrlok," Emi ordered as she too got into her earthbending stance, "Just tell us where you have Korra, and you can get out of more trouble."

There was an empty moment of silence. Everyone waited for Tarrlok's move, but unfortunately it wasn't a good one. As he raised his hands to bend, Emi and Lin extended their cables while Tenzin blasted a stream of air. Neither moves a offense mattered, however, as Tarrlok bloodbent their limbs to his control. Emi had indeed felt pain before, but this kind of pain was entirely new. She had no control of any part of her body. Her own body was fighting against her.

Emi watched in horror as everyone around her fell into unconsciousness. Lin crumbled into a ball pain on the floor before she too went still. Tarrlok bloodbent Emi closer to him before saying:

"I knew you were trouble when you first walked into this city. The way you charm everyone around you, and the way you got Beifong around your finger. That little scene in front of the entire police force, when you were defending those Non-benders, would have been the end of your noble acting days if it hadn't been for those metalbenders' loyalty to you. I've spent years gaining this city's loyalty, and yet you were able to do what took me years in a month. How did you manage to get their trust so quickly?"

Emi struggled to say anything with Tarrlok's bloodbending grip on her, but she managed to force out:

"It's called kindness… You should try it sometime… It works wonders."

With a frustrated roar, Tarrlok slammed Emi into the floor and everything to her went blank.

"Em, wake up! Emi please wake up."

Emilia groaned as she was shaken awake. The first thing she saw was the concerned face of Lin, who was trying to wake her up. Emi smiled before saying:

"I wish I could wake up to this beautiful face all the time," she said, chuckling as she saw Lin's cheeks go red.

"Stop being weird," Lin said as she grabbed Emi's arm to help her up. Saikhan was waking up the Councilmembers, while Mako was waking up Asami and Bolin. Tenzin was left untouched.

"You want to do the honors," Emi asked Lin, gesturing to the knocked out Airbender. Lin smirked before taking Emi's invitation.

"Wake up!" Lin growled as she gave Tenzin a hard smack across the cheek. Tenzin jolted awake immediately, and looked wildly around. Emi had to cover her mouth in order not to laugh out loud.

"Oh man," Bolin said as he finally woke up, "I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird…"

Emi face-palmed herself while Asami broke the news to him.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out."

"Are you serious?!" Bolin cried as he frantically looked around, "Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok's long gone," Saikhan said in his gruff voice, and, as usual, being no help at all, "I'll alert the whole force."

"We've only been out for a little while," Lin said, looking at the clock at the back of the room, "Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

"It could lead us to Korra. Let's go!" Tenzin said as he rushed out of the room with everyone else, minus Saikhan and the other Councilmembers, following him.

"Ugh, we've been at this for hours. We can't see anything from up here."

Emi was fuming. She, Lin, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Tenzin had been up in the sky on Oogie trying, but failing, to track Tarrlok and Korra.

"You'd be surprised what you can see from the sky," Tenzin said frustratingly, "If you would give it a chance and stop being so annoying and ungrateful, maybe you would see something."

"Sure, Airhead, I can see stuff," Emi said with sarcastic delight, "I see a cloud, I see bird, I see an Airbender with an over inflated ego."

Tenzin turned around as fast as lightning, glaring daggers at the bored metalbender. Emi stuck out her tongue at him before turning away. This had been a complete waste of time. They were nowhere near finding Korra.

A howl suddenly interrupted the still silence, and it caught Mako's attention most of all.

"That sounds like Naga," Mako said, confirming Emi's suspicions.

They finally flew down to the ground where the howling was coming from. Naga was walking down the street with someone on her back. Everyone immediately jumped off as they landed. Emi breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Korra on Naga's back.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried out with joy, running over to the fallen Avatar, "Thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlok?" Lin asked, getting straight to the point as always, "How did you get away?"

"Give her some space!" Mako said, pushing both Lin and Tenzin out of his way to reach her. He picked her up off of Naga, and carried her to Oogie. Emi dusted off Lin's arm where Mako had touched her making Lin chuckle. Emi wrapped her arm around Lin's chest, underneath her arms, and kissed her on the nose. Tenzin huffed, before walking away.

"Too much love for you Twinkle Toes?" Emi called after him, making him walk faster, "I know you don't have a brain or a heart, but even insensitive, dumb people know this level of love when they see it."

Naga howled her agreement which made both metalbenders jump.

"Naga, shhh, you're going to wake the entire block," Emi said, but was silence by Naga licking her entire face.

"What is it with animals licking you today?" Lin asked, as Emi tried to wipe off the saliva with her hands.

"I don't know," Emi said, "I must we super sweet."

"Hahaha," Lin sarcastically laughed which got saliva flicked in her face.

"Ew!" She cried, automatically going to wipe it off.

"Are you two coming or what?" Tenzin asked impatiently from on top of Oogie's neck.

"Yeah, and leave this adorable 300 pound animal," Emi said scratching Naga behind the ears, "I don't think so. But I'll be happy to take her back myself. Let's call it a race, whoever gets back to Air Temple Island faster is better."

"Is everything a competition with you?" Lin asked as she face-palmed her forehead and shook her head as she hopped into Oogie's saddle.

"I do like competition," Emi confessed, "And I also like winning. So what will it be Airhead? You chicken, or are you game?"

"Eat my gusts of air," Tenzin said as he lifted Oogie into the air.

"Let's go Naga!" Emi said as she earthbent herself onto the polar bear dog's back. Naga started sprinting at lightning fast speeds. Thankfully it was so late no traffic was around, and Emi wouldn't get called for "speeding". Plus she didn't have to wait for lights with a polar bear dog, or a boat for that matter. Emi realized the boats to the island closed over four hours ago, but thankfully she had earthbending. She bent the ground underneath the bay to make a makeshift bridge. Naga continued to run at her fastest pace across the bridge, panting and barking with glee. Emi earthbent the earth back into the bay when they had past it. They didn't need any unwanted guests.

With one final leap, Naga landed on the grassy bank of Air Temple Island. Emi looked around, and smiled when she didn't see any newly arrived sky bison in the stable area.

"You are fast Naga," Emi complimented, patting the polar bear dog on the back before hopping off, "I'll take you to the stables to get you something to eat."

Emi walked Naga to the stables that were full of sky bison. The huge but gentle giants lifted their sleepy heads when they heard someone new coming towards their stables. This helped someone else in the stables notice them too.

"Hello!"

Emi was almost got scared out of her metal suit by the tiny airbender kid who jumped out in front of her from one of the stable units.

"I'm Ikki, but I think I've already seen you," the small Airbender girl introduced herself with a lot of loud enthusiasm.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ikki," Emi said, settling down now that she realized it was just a child, "I was just taking Naga to get her late dinner. Where have you seen me before?"

"You were one of the police ladies that came by to get my dad this morning," Ikki said, "I watched you enter from our meditation circle on the lawn over there."

Ikki pointed to a random plot of land that was in perfect view of the front doors to the temple.

"Well, aren't you observant," Emi said, giving Naga her right amount of meat that Korra had taught her how to do before, "And I'm guessing your dad's Tenzin, right? The guy with the blue arrows, bald, and grumpy."

"Yep that's him," Ikki said, "I need to get back to the Temple now, but you're welcome to come with me." Ikki extended her hand for Emi to take.

"Sure, I would love to," Emi said, taking the presented hand and letting Ikki lead her into the Temple.

"Hi Jinora! Hi Meelo!" Ikki said happily as she enter the front living room of the living quarters which was a place Emi had never been before. Emi saw the young Airbender girl named Jinora seating in one of the many chairs, reading a book, and the little Airbender boy Meelo leaning on the back of her chair, looking over her shoulder.

Jinora's first look over the top of her book looked unimpressed, but when she saw Emi, her face brightened up.

"Hello," She said with more calmness and politeness than expected of a pre-teen, "Welcome to Air Temple Island. I'm Jinora, and this is Ikki and Meelo. What's your name?"

"I'm Emilia, but most people just call me Emi," Emi introduced herself, "So you all are Tenzin's kids, yes?"

"Yes, and our mother is named Pema," Jinora said, "She's in the kitchen. We've been waiting for dad to get home to see if he has news about Korra."

"We want Korra back," Meelo butted in as he airbent himself off of his chair.

"Well I'm happy to inform you that he is on his way back with Korra who is exhausted but okay," Emi told the children, "That's why I had Naga. Korra was unfit to ride her."

"Oh that's such good news," Jinora said happily before her face drooped to that of suspicion, "Does she have her bending?"

"Yes, she does," Emi said, "Equalists didn't actually capture her. It was Councilman Tarrlok who kidnapped her after she figured out he could bloodbend."

"I never liked that guy."

Emi raised her head to look at the doorway leading to the kitchen. A woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun at the base of her neck, short cut bangs, wearing Air Acolyte clothes, and extremely pregnant was leaning up against the doorframe.

"He was always a creep," Pema said with distaste, "He always irritated Tenzin during Council meetings. He would try with all his might to go against Tenzin."

"Well luckily he's now a wanted man," Emi told her, "So he'll be behind bars soon enough. But enough about him, you must be Pema."

Emi extended her hand which Pema took a hold of and shook firmly.

"Yes, and you must be Emilia," Pema responded.

"Wow, you're good," Emi said in amazement, "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"I'm sure," Pema said with a smile, "Tenzin just wouldn't stop talking about the police woman who was in love with his former girlfriend and would continue to take every opportunity to humiliate him. Of course he's over exaggerating. You seem like a nice woman with a pure heart. It's just that anyone who counters his power and does it in style, which he doesn't have, puts him on edge."

"Well, _former_ police woman," Emi said with disappointment, "Both Lin and I resigned out positions considering that both the police force and the political power in the city has been overrun with evil."

"No one was prepared for this war," Jinora imputed, "It took us all by surprise."

"I don't like politics," Ikki complained, "Let's do something fun!"

"What you all are going to do is go to bed," Pema said sternly, "You've stayed up too late as it is."

All three children grumbled about going to bed, but a hopeful Meelo asked:

"Can the pretty lady read us a story before we go to bed?"

Pema sighed before turning to Emi.

"Would you mind?" She asked hopefully, "This baby is killing my back."

"Of course I don't mind," Emi said with a smile, "I raised three triplet brothers. I can handle anything.'

"Thank you," Pema said before limping off to her rooms.

"What story do you want me to read?" Emi asked Meelo. But before he could answer, Jinora interrupted.

"Wouldn't you want to get that suit off first?" she asked, "I'd be happy to show you to the girl's dormitory where we can give you your own room."

"I might actually be staying the night," Emilia realized. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to her apartment. "I guess that couldn't hurt."

"But I want a story!" Meelo complained as he crossed his arms over his chest and made his best pouting face.

"How about you go find a story Meelo, while Jinora and Ikki show me my room, okay? Then we'll all meet back here," Emi said, hoping that the little lad would take her solution.

"Okay," Meelo agreed as he walked down the same hall his mother had walked down with his little stuffed lemur dragging behind him.

"Come on, the girl's rooms are this way," Jinora said, leading Emi and Ikki down another hallway.

When they got back, Emi was in her tank top and sweatpants with Ikki on her shoulders. Emi started to worry a little when she didn't see Meelo back in the room.

"Where's your brother?" Emi asked Jinora.

"He's probably taking his time finding the perfect story," Jinora answered.

"Yeah, he takes forever to find a story," Ikki groaned with exaggeration.

"Let's go see if we can help then," Emi said, following Jinora down the hallway that all the Airbender family's rooms were. Jinora opened the door to the one closest to Tenzin and Pema's room. Meelo was the youngest, so it made sense. Meelo was inside looking through his shelf of story books. Emi looked around the room and noticed it was actually quite clean. Tenzin wouldn't let any of his children be truly children all the way through. Meelo's bed was covered with stuffed animals, he had action figures of past Avatars arranged perfectly on his chest of drawers, and a lot of beautiful paintings hung up on his walls.

"Who did these?" Emi asked, looking at the impressive assortment of colors.

"Meelo did them," Ikki answered.

"Wait, what?" Emi asked in disbelief, "Really? You did these Meelo?"

"Yep," Meelo said as he held a book in his hand. The book he had decided on, "I like to paint. Dad says it's my way of putting my energy to good use."

"Well they are certainly impressive," Emi complimented, shocked that such a young kid could paint such masterpieces.

They all went back into the sitting room where Meelo gave Emi his book choice while she sat down on the couch that was there. Jinora sat on one side of her, and Ikki sat on the other. Meelo airbent himself onto Emi's shoulder as she looked at the title of the book.

"The Actions and Adventures of the Gaang," She read out loud, "Oh, this is a story about Avatar Aang and his Team Avatar isn't it?"

"It's one of our favorites," Jinora said, "We love to think about what cool things our grandfather did in his prime."

"Well I know he would be proud of all of you," Emi said, "He always wanted his loving Nation to be reborn, and you all fit that picture perfectly."

The Airbending kids smiled at her statement before she started to read.

"Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg…"

It felt like she had been reading for hours by the time they heard the thud of an Sky Bison landing outside. Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami opened the door to the sitting room and came right in. Tenzin's face was priceless.

"How did you…?" Tenzin was lost for words, "How… it… what?"

"I've been here forever," Emi said, but very quietly because she realized the Airbending children had fallen asleep against her. She had been apparently reading to herself for a little while now, but she wasn't complaining. The book was really good, "I got to meet your family, and let me tell you. These children got your few good traits, and left out the bad. They're adorable."

"How did you get across the bay?" Tenzin cried, not caring that his children were sleeping, "We had to get a boat out of storage in order to get across because the winds were too strong with that upcoming storm."

"Three words describe my victory," Emi said as she rubbed the heads of the now sleepy but awake kids, "Me, earthbending, and smaller animal."

"Technically that's five words," Jinora said which was quickly followed by a yawn.

"This kid is smarter than me," Emi said with dramatic, fake sadness, "You can take my job. You would be better at it than me anyway."

Jinora laughed before saying:

"And technically you don't have a job either."

"Okay, I'm just going to stop talking now," Emi said as she and Tenzin's kids sat up. They children went over to hug their father, while Emi hugged an exhausted Lin.

"I should have taken you with me," Emi declared, "We could be the babysitting duo."

"I'm not much of a babysitter," Lin said as her eyes drooped, "But I would have taken that polar bear dog over the sky bison anyday. We had to carry a boat big enough for a sky bison from the storage to the harbor on land because apparently Oogie has a skin condition that keeps him from going into salt water. All of my muscles are killing me."

"You need to go to bed," Emi said before looking up at the three tried teens, "All of you need to go to bed."

They didn't complain, and went straight to their own rooms.

"Thank you for reading us a story Emi," Ikki said cheerfully as she tugged on Tenzin's robes.

"It was my pleasure young one," Emi smiles before realizing she still had said story in her hand, "And here you go Meelo. It was a wonderful choice."

Meelo took the book from where he was being held in his father's arms with a missing teeth smile. Emi turned back to Lin and said:

"Jinora already gave me a room, and it's big enough for the both of us."

That was an understatement. The room Jinora gave her was huge compared to most of the other rooms. It was probably made for VIP guests or something. Emi had put her uniform into a large cabinet against one of the four walls. This was the same cabinet Lin put her own uniform in now.

"I guess we don't have any optional changes of clothing tonight," Lin said with a yawn.

"I don't think we'll have any time to go back to our apartments for awhile either," Emi agreed as she stretched her arms over her head, straightening out her back, "The city's not really safe right now. This island is probably one of the safest places around."

"Well, at least here we can get a good night's rest without fear of being kidnapped," Lin said as she sat down on the bed that could fit two people easily. There was another bed in the room, but it wasn't going to be used.

"I definitely don't want anything to happen to you," Emi said as she kissed Lin's scared cheek gently. Lin closed her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I should be the one worried about you. You're extremely reckless."

They laid down underneath the covers face to face as they continued their conversation.

"I'm not as reckless as those teenagers that have blessed us with their company," Emi pointed out as she moved a piece of hair out of her girlfriend's eyes, "If we weren't around, they would hurt themselves daily."

"But they're not my main concern right now," Lin said, seriousness now in her voice, "Promise me you won't do anything extremely reckless."

"I'll promise, if you promise," Emi challenged.

"Fine," Lin said, as she hugged Emi close, "Don't be a hero if you don't have to be."

 **I always thought Emi should be good with both animals and kids considering Lin isn't all that good with them. I like to show them as complete opposites, so when they have their lovey, dovey moments they're much cuter. Continue to comment your opinions about this story. I always appreciate the feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Emi and Lin got up earlier than everyone else. Lin said that she wanted to do a perimeter check, but Emi knew that she just wanted some fresh air. The sun was just about over the horizon of the ocean as they walked on the gravel paths around the Temple, their armor clanking slightly in their step. The island was a very peaceful place, and Emi knew that's what Lin needed. Years of being the Chief of Police and being in that noisy, stuffy Station was really starting to wear down on Lin's energy and health. She already seemed better than she had when Emi first met her, but she also felt something missing from her life now that she didn't have a job. Emi wished she could help, but it was a problem she knew Lin would have to handle herself.

After their silent walk, they entered through the backdoor that lead straight into the kitchen. Pema was already there, getting breakfast ready for when everyone woke up. Pema looked up when she heard the door opening, and her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Lin," She said with slight irritation.

"Pema," Lin responded with her own bite.

"Emi!" Emi cried, trying to defuse the tension.

It worked a little since it made both Lin and Pema laugh, but the laughter died down after only a couple seconds and Lin moved out of the room to the sitting room. Emi watched her go sadly. It hurt Lin to be here, but it was their base of operations right now. Emi thought she was dealing with it very well. After the door shut behind Lin, Pema asked:

"How can you stand her?"

"Excuse me?" Emi asked in shock, "What do you mean?"

"How can you stand the negative personality, the scowls, and the scars?" Pema asked, clearly angry, "She's so selfish! How can you like her?"

Emi was lost for words. Lin had always been the smiling, protective, and tough person that Emi loved, not what Pema was talking about. No scowl or scar ever crossed Emi's mind when she thought of Lin. All she thought of was her protecting the innocent, laying down her life for people who needed her, and always being there for her. That's when she knew the answer.

"I think the Lin I know is different than the Lin you know," Emi answered, "The one you know is the hating one because she doesn't like how every time she looks at you she is reminded of her failed love story with Tenzin, but the Lin I know is courageous one who jumps off of 50 story buildings to save a hurt, falling wolfbat. The one who puts her life on the line to protect Republic City. The one who would never stand for any injustice. The one that loves me, and the one that I love."

Pema was silent for a minute, her hands having stopped with their task. Her lifted her head, and Emi realized that there were tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful," She said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "I guess I never really wanted to know a different Lin than the one I already knew because I thought that one was the only one there. It's hard to forgive her."

"Oh, she tried to throw you in jail didn't she?" Emi asked.

"Yes, she did," Pema laughed, "I stayed in there for 30 minutes before Tenzin got me out. It was a funny event by itself, but I guess I was angry about how she overreacted like that."

"Well I don't know if she overreacted," Emi said truthfully, "If I had seen Lin walking downtown with some other woman or man, I would have probably beat them up or thrown them in a cell. Lin actually did the less violent choice of action. Just tell me this. Weren't you angry about Lin being with Tenzin for so many years?"

"Yes," Pema confessed, "But I never threw anyone in jail."

"But answer me truthfully," Emi said, "We're you the one in the end that got them to split ways?"

Pema looked down at the floor with a little smile on her face.

"I might have been pulling the strings behind the scenes," Pema answered, her hands rubbing against each other nervously.

"Thank you," Emi said to Pema's surprise. When Emi saw Pema was surprised, she said:

"Oh come on! If you hadn't made them break up, I wouldn't have Lin now," Emi said, "It would have been different if they might have been happy together, but let's be honest, they would have never worked out. In some ways, you actually helped Lin."

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way before," Pema said before turning back to her cooking, "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure!" Emi said before she helped Pema roll out the dough for her rolls.

A couple of hours later, everyone was awake and in the dining room. Korra was chowing down on anything she could get her hands on. Emi was happy to hear that she liked her spicy fish stew. It was one of her mother's favorite recipes. Emi had to tell her mother next time she saw her that the Avatar liked her stew.

Lin was sitting to Emi's left and Tenzin's right, and was perfectly quiet. She had heard Emi's conversation she had had with Pema, and was in a brighter mood. The doors in Air Temple Island weren't exactly sound proof. Emi's first thought when she thought about Lin was how courageous and loving she was. It was true that Lin reserved one part of herself for Emi only, but she never knew Pema hated her that much. At first glance you would think Pema was a sweet, calm Air Acolyte, but she had a lot of covered emotions. Lin was happy Emi showed her a different side to the situation that happened many years ago. Emi was right about everything Lin had felt on that day. It was hard not to act when she saw Tenzin strutting around with another woman, but Lin realized later she had been foolish. Tenzin didn't deserve a moment of her time.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot."

Speak of the devil.

"But I need to know everything that happened," Tenzin said.

"How about _we_ need to know everything that happened," Emi corrected, "Can you stop being selfish for one gosh darn moment, or is that too hard for you?"

Tenzin gave a huff before Korra butted in.

"Easy guys, I'm telling everything to everyone," Korra chuckled before she continued, "First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

"It all makes sense now," Tenzin said.

"That was how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon," Lin agreed.

"But how did you escape?" Emi asked with concern, "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him, and took his bending," Korra answered.

"What?!" Tenzin asked in shock.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere, and he almost got me too," Korra said with a defeated sigh.

"But he couldn't handle Avatar Korra and all her might, right?" Emi said with a confident smile, "He must have run away whimpering to his mother."

Korra laughed. "I wish that were the case, but no," she said, "When his henchmen came to get me, I played dead."

"That is also a good strategy," Emi said as though she were an art critic looking at a painting.

"This is very disturbing news," Tenzin said, ruining the fun mood that Emi had been creating, "Amon is becoming emboldent. Taking out a Councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game."

Everyone dispersed after a "cheery" breakfast except Tenzin, Lin, and Emi.

"Lin, I'm heading to a Council meeting. Can we talk for a minute before I go?" Tenzin asked, casting a suspicious look at Emi.

Lin sighed before saying:

"Whatever you say to me you can say to her. Stop being so mean to her."

"I'll only stop if she stops," Tenzin said with another huff.

"Well that's never going to happen, but I'm still coming," Emi said, "I don't trust you either, Airhead."

Tenzin, knowing he had lost this argument, lead the two of them outside where Oogie was waiting for Tenzin. Tenzin then turned to Lin, and suddenly looked nervous.

"Lin, I… um… need to ask you a favor," he stuttered, "It would mean the world to me, but I know it could be a potentially awkward situation furthermore…"

"Spit it out already!" Lin barked, making Emi extremely happy. It was so cringy watching Tenzin try to form words.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the Council?" Tenzin asked, "With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure they're in safe hands."

Emi knew that Lin didn't like the little Airbenders all that much, and she knew she wouldn't want to be a babysitter, but Emi knew what Lin's answer would be.

"Of course I'll help, old friend," Lin said before placing a comforting hand on Tenzin's shoulder. Emi rolled her eyes. The last thing she would give Tenzin was sympathy.

"I didn't realize you all were out here."

Uh oh. It was Pema, and she didn't look all that happy. Meelo was snuggling soundly in her arms, but Emi knew he wouldn't be for long. That kid had more energy than a Saber Toothed Moose-lion cub drinking coffee.

"Pema," Tenzin said a little too quickly for comfort which made Emi narrow her eyes on thought. He still had feelings for Lin! Even after everything he put her through. That bastard! He won't be able to get her back that easily. He would have to go through Emi for that, and it would be extremely painful. "Ah… yes! Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

Although Emi was glaring at Tenzin, she still saw the glare that Pema was giving Lin. Emi turned her glare over to Pema. Pema saw the glare and was reminded of the conversation they had had in the kitchen this morning. The one where Pema agreed that Lin was only showing one side of her personality, and that she shouldn't treat Lin badly just because she didn't exactly trust her.

"Thank you," Pema told Lin, trying to be nice, "I could use the extra pair of hands."

Pema couldn't help herself. She and Lin just didn't get along, and it would probably stay that way. She knew when Tenzin said "help", he meant for Lin to protect them with her bending abilities if Equalists attack. But she needed to help with other things. She handed Lin Meelo who immediately started squirming and blowing raspberries.

"Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy," Pema said, with a sly smile.

Pema walked away, and Emi shook her head in disappointment. She should have guessed that it would take more than one conversation to change a person's mind. Pema raised three children, and had a fourth one on the way. Emi should have known she would be stubborn. Tenzin walked towards Oogie while Lin struggled with the energetic child.

"This is not what I signed on for!" Lin shouted at him, clearly aggravated.

"Thank you Lin," Tenzin said like nothing was wrong before taking off on Oogie's back towards the city.

Emi immediately swooped in, and took Meelo into her own arms. Lin thanked her for it. The little airbender took a lot of energy to just hold let alone give a bath. He looked up at Emi with his thumb in his mouth looking extremely innocent which Emi knew he wasn't.

"I got to poo!" Meelo said suddenly as he pulled his thumb out of his mouth, "Really bad."

"Are you sure, or are you trying to get out of a bath?" Emi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No wonder you're a police officer," Meelo said, looking sad, "Do I have to take a bath?"

"Yes," Emi said, taking Lin's hand as she started walking out of the courtyard towards the Airbender family's private bathroom that Jinora had pointed out to her the night before, "Your mother's orders."

Meelo gave a huff that sounded a lot like his father's which made Emi smile. This little, happy, destruction-causer had something in common with the stern, pouty Councilman. It was hilarious.

After giving Meelo a bath and putting some clean clothes on him, Emi released him to go play airscooter with his sisters. Lin had followed her the entire time, in awe of how Emi was able to control the child. In fact, she was very good with children in general considering the Airbender kids had fallen asleep against her while she was reading them a story.

"How are you so good with children?" Lin asked Emi as they sat on a bench overlooking the airscooter paths that the children were using.

"My brother's are six years younger than me," Emi said, "I had to help my parents take care of them with my dad having a police job and my mom going to her studio every now and then. I was more of a parent to them than my actual parents were."

"Hm, that reminds me," Lin said as she looked out at the field that declined down into the bay's water, "When you said that your brothers worked for the military, what branch do they work for?"

"Oh, as far as I know they're working for the United Forces."

"Really? That's pretty impressive. Do you know who their commander is?"

"Commander Bumi," Emi answered, "I believe he's Tenzin's brother."

"Yes, he is," Lin confirmed, "He is the craziest man you will ever meet. He asked me out on a date while I was battling the Creeping Crystal Triad a couple of years ago, and almost got killed in the process. He said it was worth it, but it definitely wasn't."

"I want to meet him," Emi laughed, "He seems like a fun guy!"

"More like reckless."

 _Boom!_

Lin and Emi both jumped up when they heard the sound of an explosion. They turned their heads towards Republic City, but they couldn't get a good view from where they were standing on the back side of the island.

"Come on kids," Lin shouted at the Airbenders who had also heard the explosion and had stopped playing, "Let's move!"

The five of them ran to the front of the island where there was a better view. Smoke was rising from Republic City as more bombs were being set off. Emi could only see smoke and hear the bombs, but she knew it was really bad.

"Alright kids, time to go inside," Lin ordered and the children surprisingly and immediately obeyed.

"We heard explosions," Korra cried as she, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran out of the temple, "What's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack," Emi said as she pointed to the smoking city across the water.

"We need to get over there," Korra cried, gesturing to her friends behind her, "Let's go!"

"Woah! Hold up!" Emi said as they were about to run off, "Aren't you supposed to stay away from the hazardous city?"

"Yeah, we can't let you go," Lin agreed, "If the Avatar gets captured, we officially lose. You'll just be playing right into Amon's hands."

"Maybe you've forgotten," Bolin said pointing to the former police officers, "She's got us, and no one takes down Team Avatar!"

The rest of them cheered as they ran towards the docks, leaving behind an angry metalbender.

"If you get your bending taken away, don't come crying to me," Lin shouted after them. She crossed her arms over her chest like a sulking child which Emi had to laugh at.

"They're teenagers," Emi said, "They have to be rebellious."

"Well it's extremely foolish of them," Lin answered, "Why would you run towards the enemy without a plan? It's idiotic."

"They tend to be slippery," Emi said confidently, "They're not going to get hurt."

"I hope you're right," Lin said as she looked on at her beloved city which was getting hammered with explosions. She saw one of the Police Airships crash towards the ground, and the crowd of people heading outside the city limits. This was a nightmare.

"Um, is that Amon Airship coming towards us?" Emi asked, pointing to an airship with Amon's symbol flying over the bay.

"It is," Lin said, "And it's coming fast."

"I'll warn the White Lotus guards," Emi said, running off in the direction of the White Lotus dormitories.

"I'll keep an eye on it," Lin called after her as she watched the Airship, "You aren't getting these Airbenders you freaks."

It took 10 minutes for the Airship to fly to Air Temple Island, and it had taken Emi 30 seconds to warn the White Lotus guardians that were now stationed on top of the Temple Hill. Lin and Emi watched as the airship's cargo hold opened and a wire cable was fired into the ground of the island. Chi-Blockers started sliding down the wire towards the ground of Air Temple Island.

"Everyone," Lin called to Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo who were behind her, "Hide inside and remain calm."

Pema's cry of pain made Emi jump a foot in the air.

"Pull it together Pema," Lin scolded, turning around to face her, "Didn't I just say remain calm?"

"Mommy?" Ikki asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!" Pema cried through her contractions.

"Oh no," Emi said, shaking her head, "Could this day get any better?"

As if on cue, another Amon Airship came on top of Air Temple Island and fired another cable that Equalist slid down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emi grumbled as Air Acolytes came and lead Pema into the Temple.

"We've got to be ready," Lin told her girlfriend as she got into her bending stance, "After some of them get through the White Lotus, they'll come here. We're this Temple's last line of defense."

"Give me some Equalists to punch," Emi said enthusiastically as she punched the air.

As if the universe had heard her, dozens of Equalists ran up the hill towards them. The Lieutenant, who was leading this branch of the Equalist evasion, grabbed his electrical rods as he ran towards the two metalbenders.

Lin shot out her cables that wrapped around two of the Equalists. She pulled them back, and they hit each other in mid air. Emi stomped her foot against the ground, and sent fast, powerful boulders at every Equalist she could see. Equalists cried out as they were knocked backwards into the sea. Lin pounded the palm of her hand against the ground, and sent columns of rock into the air that flung Chi-Blockers sky high. Emi punched the nearest Equalist in the face, and kicked him just underneath the belt. He doubled over in pain, and she bent him back down the hill. Lin extended her cables at the Lieutenant who was one of the last remaining Equalists. He stretched out his electrical rods, and Lin's cables accidently hooked around them. He sent volts of electricity through the cables that went straight to Lin. She screamed out through the electricity before crumbling to the floor.

"Lin!" Emi cried before being pounced on by a Chi-Blocker from behind. She elbowed him in the ribs, grabbed him by his shirt, and lifted him high above her head. She flung him to the ground as she bent the ground to meet her. Emi turned to Lin only to see that a little Airbender had it covered.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend," Jinora shouted as she descended from the air on her glider. She hit a strong gust of wind at the Lieutenant who hit the roof of the Temple before falling into the trees behind.

"Jinora, shouldn't be out here," Lin shouted as she tried to get up. Emi was immediately there to lift her up.

"Get off our island!"

Both metalbenders turned to see Ikki hitting countless Equalists into the air with her airscooter.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant," Lin commanded as she found her footing.

"Taste my fury!" Meelo shouted as he farted a gust of wind straight in one of the Equalist's face.

"Meelo! Be careful!" Emi cried out in alarm as Chi-Blockers ran at him. He however wasn't fazed. He airbent Equalists this way and that. He shouted battle cries through his missing teeth as snot came out of his nose like the little boy that he was.

"Nevermind," Emi said in amazement. For bringing mostly nonviolent, Airbenders were great fighters.

They rounded up all the Equalists that they could find and tied them up as the White Lotus finally came up the hill after winning their own fight at the docks.

"Take these Equalists, and lock them in the temple's basement," Lin told them as they immediately got to work with their new task.

"Nice work kids," Emi said, as an flying bison landed in the middle of the courtyard. The airbender kids ran over to Tenzin as he, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami jumped off of Oogie's back.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright," Tenzin said as he hugged Ikki and Jinora, and Meelo hopped onto his shoulders.

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo said like it was no big deal.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked in alarm, "Do you realize what could have happened?"

"Hey! They saved the day," Emi said with a smirk at the master Airbender, "We would have been on our way to Amon if it hadn't been for these little guys."

"They outnumbered us a least a 40 to 2," Lin agreed, "We would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud."

"Well no harm, no foul I suppose," Tenzin said as he looked down at his children with admiration.

"Oh by the way, your wife went into labor while this battle was going on," Emi said quickly with a laugh at Tenzin's fearful face.

"What?!" He shouted before bolting into the Temple with his children following closely.

"What, really?" Korra asked in shock, "Or are you playing a prank on him."

"I wish I was, but I'm telling the honest truth," Emi said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you got out of that city safely."

"Yeah, sorry about running off," Korra apologized with a sheepish smile.

"A little bit late for that don't you think?" Lin said with her bright green eyes glaring at Korra and her friends. Emi rolled her eyes as the group of teenagers ran towards the temple in an effort to get away from Lin's harsh gaze. When they were gone, Emi turned to Lin and cupped her face with her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked with fear, "That last shock looked bad."

"I'm fine," Lin said, leaning her cheek into Emi's hand, "It wasn't nearly as bad as last time."

Emi was sorrowfully reminded of Lin's ugly, bloody burn she had gotten during the Probending Arena battle. She definitely didn't want to see Lin in pain like that again. Emi looked at Lin's beautiful face, and couldn't believe that she was hers. It was mind-blowing. Something over Lin's shoulder caught Emi's eye, however. She looked a little closer, and she face went a couple shades paler.

"What?" Lin asked before turning around before going still with fear.

Two more Amon airships had just crossed over the Republic City harbor and were heading toward Air Temple Island.

"We need to warn the others," Emi said. Lin nodded before following Emi into the Temple. They enter the mostly quiet room (the only noises were new baby Rohan's gurgles and coos), and immediately drew everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emi said, for once no biting sarcasm was directed at Tenzin, "But more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked. Tenzin didn't answer, but instead looked down at his new son. They needed to move, now.

Everyone ran outside to see the two airships getting closer.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked the airbending master.

"I need to protect my family," He answered, "And get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children, I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm coming with you," Lin said, much to everyone's surprise including Emi's.

Tenzin looked like he was going to argue, but Lin held up her hand.

"No arguments," Lin ordered, "You and your family are the last airbenders. There is no way in the world that I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"If she's going, I'm going too," Emi said, cracking her knuckles, "I've grown rather fond of your children, and I'm not going to see them get hurt. Not on my watch."

"Thank you, you two," Tenzin said before directing his attention to Korra and her friends, 'Korra I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up," Korra retaliated, clearly not happy with this plan.

"I'm not asking you to," Tenzin said like he was again talking to one of his children, "I sent word to the United Forces. They'll be here soon, and once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tides in this war."

"What you're saying is we need to be patient," Korra huffed like she had heard it a hundred times before. Emi guessed she probably had.

"You're learning well," Tenzin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Everyone went into action. Tenzin called Oogie, Emi helped an exhausted Pema onto the Sky Bison's back, and Lin helped the Airbender children gather supplies. When they were all packed, Lin and Emi hopped onto Oogie's saddle. Tenzin and Korra gave each other a goodbye hug that was taking a little too long.

"Oi, Tenzin! Let's go!" Emi called down to him.  
"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now," Lin agreed.

As Tenzin bent his way onto the back of Oogie's neck, Emi took Lin's hand. Lin squeezed back, showing her that she understood. They were both here to protect, and they would do it with their lives if they had to. No one was getting near theses airbenders.

As the started to fly east, towards the boundaries of the Earth Kingdom, the two Amon Airships turned their course to follow them. They were big, bulky war machines that could fly, and, Emi had to admit, were terrifying especially considering they were chasing them. They continued to fly east, trying to ignore the fear that was building in their hearts. Those airships were getting closer by the second as machinery began to beat the bison's pace.

"They're gaining on us," Lin called to Tenzin from her position in the back.

"Faster Oogie," Tenzin encouraged the sky bison as one of the airships fired a netted cable at the flying bison. Lin immediately bent out her cable to slice the net in half. She then bent out her other arm's cable, and wrapped it around the cable that was connected to the Amon Airship. Emi's eyes widened as Lin got up from her seat to a standing position. Oh no.

"Lin?" Emi asked worriedly. Lin looked down at Emi with sorrow before turning to shout at Tenzin.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!"

Tenzin turned around to look at Lin in shock.

"Lin what are you doing?" he shouted back, but it was too late.

With one final kiss on Emi's forehead, Lin jumped off the flying bison.

"LIN!" Emi screamed as she watched Lin swing her way over to the airships. Lin retracted her cable enough to give her a boost onto the top of the airship. She then continued to aggressively bend a good sized hole in the top of the airship. With a fiery explosion, the airship started to to fall towards the sea below. Lin took a running start before bending the piece of metal under her to give her a boost onto the next airship. Lin immediately got to work to do the same thing to this airship, but she was stopped. Equalist came up onto the airship's flat top, and threw electrical wires at Lin. With a cry and a scream, Lin fell down hard onto the metal surface with a electrical shock that knocked her out.

Emi watched in horror as the one flying airship turned around, and began flying in the other direct with Lin unwillingly aboard. Everything was silent atop the Sky Bison.

 _Lin_ , Emily thought weakly. _She's on her way to Amon, and there's nothing I can do_. _She just sacrificed herself, and I can't do anything_! _I'm so lost_. _Lin, I'm sorry!_

"That lady is my hero!" He said with his goofy, toothy smile, breaking the silence. Emi, on the verge of tears, gave the little airbender a hug that he returned.

"Yes, she is," Emi agreed as she let her tears fall.

They had been flying for at least an hour, and Emi had regained her composure. She now started to think. Something didn't quite settle with her. The airship caring Lin had just turned around and stopped pursuing them. No offense to Lin, but aren't the only Airbenders in the world more important than one earthbender? Why take the one earthbender, and leave the grand prize to fly away? It didn't make sense.

Emi rested her arms on the edge of the saddle, and her chin on top of her arms. She looked over the side of the saddle and down at the ocean below. It was so cloudy that she could only get a glance at the blue ocean before it disappeared behind fluffy whiteness. She left sick. Not air sickness, lonely sickness. Lin was going to get her bending taken away, and Emi couldn't help her. She couldn't comfort her, or hug her, or kiss her. She could only wait. Why is waiting so hard?

Emi's head shot up when she caught a glimpse of a different color underneath the clouds. It hadn't been the blue of the sea, or the white of the clouds. It had been dark grey. Emi went pale and motionless. She knew something wasn't right. The Equalists _had_ been following them. There had been a third airship there the entire time, but the clouds had kept them undercover! Lin had sacrificed herself for nothing. They were still being followed.

"Tenzin!" Emi called to the master Airbender making everyone jump, "We need to go higher!"

"Why?" Tenzin asked but Emi saw his eyebrows knit together in worry, "What's wrong?"

"We're still being followed!" Emi called back, pointing below them, "They're using the clouds as cover!"

"Oogie, higher!" Tenzin yelled, and the sky bison obeyed. Everyone looked behind them, and that was when the third airship came into view. It was following them up, out of the clouds. The airbender children shrieked, and backed up into their mother's arms. Pema was breathing heavily as she clutched her children, and Emi was afraid she would start hyperventilating.

"How far until we reach land?" Emi asked Tenzin as she kept her eyes on the airship. The airship was at its max height right now, and it couldn't get any closer to them. They had the advantage as of right now, but Oogie was starting to get tired. At least on land they would have a better chance at fighting them off.

"We're above land!" Tenzin called back over the howling wind. Emi looked over the side of the saddle, and past the huge airship. Emi could now see mountains, trees, and grass below them. They were now in the Earth Kingdom, but they were still running.

"We need to get down to the ground before they have the chance to try to catch us in one of their nets," Emi shouted at Tenzin, "Down there we can at least get some cover, and hopefully win a battle with strategy."

"That's a better plan than I've got right now," Tenzin said before he directed Oogie towards the ground. Oogie, like the airship, got some cloud cover coming down. The only thing that was different was that the clouds were now a dark grey. Emi felt the water droplets as they made their way towards land. This storm was moving west towards Republic City.

The airbending family landed and got off Oogie quickly. They were standing in a forest on the side of a mountain. There was a straight, tall cliff next to them that went up the mountain side. Emi bent a Sky Bison sized hole in the cliffside for Oogie to hide in while he rested.

"We need to move before they dock their ship," Emi said to the family, "We have a little more time since it's hard to dock an airship in a forest."

They started to walk through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible. They didn't need to attract any unwanted attention. When they dark clouds over head started to drop their rain on the forest, Emi metalbent her armor's metal foot-coverings off the bottom of her feet. She had been practicing her Seismic Sense whenever she could find the time, and now it was time to put it to the test. With every foot fall she tried to see what was around her without her eyes. She saw a pond, lots of trees, and a beating heart. Emi froze in her tracks.

It was too slow to be that of an animal. It had two feet, and it was standing perfectly still. When Emi froze, so did the Airbending family. Tenzin looked wildly around, trying to spot what Emi was sensing. Emi was trying to pinpoint where she was sensing this supposed human. Her Seismic Sense still wasn't very good, so everything was kind of fuzzy (not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy). She could feel a heartbeat, however, from all her years practicing to be a Truth-seer. Emi took her Equalist glove that she still had attached to her belt, and stuffed it in her armor out of sight. She could sense the heartbeat, and now she was starting to feel something made of earth on the person. A flat piece of ceramic covering their face.

"Not very good at hiding are you, Amon?" Emi asked into the silent forest. Amon stepped out from behind a tree to their right, and Emi stepped in between the family and Amon. If Amon was here, it meant that he wasn't near Lin which gave Emi all the confidence she needed.

"Hiding has never been my specialty," Amon said in his eerie voice as he stepped forward on the rain-splashed ground. Emi got into her earthbending stance threateningly, "I never did like hiding when my revolution was in its starting stages. Having to walk around under the tyranny of benders without being able to act. It was painfully slow, but my wait was worth my while. I can now eradicate any bender that stands in my way, and you and your Airbender friends are next on my list."

"That's not going to happen, trust me," Emi said with her teeth clenched as she heard thunder roll in the sky. Lin got captured trying to defend the last of the Air Nation, and Emi was going to continue her work, "You and your crew of deranged lunatics will never win as long as there are people in the world who don't believe in you. They will continue to fight and fight until their dying breath to see you brought to your knees. You will always have enemies, and I'm one of them. Even if you take my bending you can never take my fighting spirit. All the lives you have ruined will come back to haunt you, and then you'll be sorry for everything you've done."

"I'll take my chances," Amon said before raising his hand. Chi-Blockers sprang from the treetops all around them. Tenzin started flinging them backwards with his bending, and his children followed his lead. Emi went straight for Amon. If she could keep him busy or even defeat him, she would be keeping him away from Lin and the Airbenders. She charged at him, and used her earthbending to propel herself forward. Amon sidestepped out of her way, but not before she extended her cables and hooked them around his forearm. She sent him flying through the trees, away from the fighting Airbenders. She ran in the direction she had thrown him, trying to find him.

"Come on Amon," Emi taunted as she whirled around in circles in order to see everything while the pouring rain made her hearing useless, "I thought you said you didn't like hiding."

Amon jumped at Emi from behind, but not before she had a chance to jump away herself. She jumped against a tree trunk, and then another tree trunk, and then another. She jumped around Amon in circles, waiting for him to make the next move. He jumped at her with lightning fast reflexes, and hit her out of the air. She fell to the ground, but got up quickly. She earthbent herself straight at him which caught him off guard. She punched him straight in the nose cracking his mask. His mask crumbled off of his face as he too crumbled to the ground. Emi looked down at her hands. They were covered in red paint. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Where had this come from?

Amon, shaking, got to his feet. Emi's eyes widened when she looked at his face. She now knew where the paint had come from.

"A firebender didn't take your face away," Emi realized, looking at the smudged makeup on his face, "you don't have a disfigured or injured face. Your face is perfectly fine! Your entire revolution was built on a lie! Wait until your loyal followers hear about this."

Amon wiped the blood from his bleeding nose, and growled at Emi.

"You will do no such thing," He whispered menacingly as if he were afraid that his followers could hear their conversation even through the heavy rain.

Emi sucked in a deep breath like she was going to shout out to the world about his lie, but she was stopped. Amon raised his hands, and Emi was raised in the air. She felt all her muscles contracting uncomfortably as if they had a mind of their own. Emi had only felt this type of pain once before…

"You're a… bloodbender," Emi struggled to say through his tight grip on her throat. He didn't want her to speak the truth, "You're a waterbender, you bastard! What was all of this… you were talking about… hating benders?"

"My father, an unloving waterbender, taught me to be nothing but a monster," Amon said, and Emi thought it was weird how she could now see his mouth moving when he talked, "He failed at his destiny, so he trained me to avenge him. He never gave me a choice. He was a bender, and he ruined my life. Bending ruined my life."

Emi's eyes widened when she figured it out.

"You're Tarrlok's brother," Emi said, "You're Yakone's other son."

"Very observant," Amon said with anger clear in his voice, "But you're not going to tell anyone about any of this. You and you're bending will disappear."

He bent her to the ground on her knees. He walked around her and placed one hand around her neck and his thumb on her forehead. She felt everything being clogged up. She felt her energy vanish. She felt the earth becoming numb before she fell unconscious on to the unresponsive forest floor.

Lin groaned as she woke up. She was laying on her side in a room. She could hear the sound of rain outside, but her vision was blurry. She tried to sit up, but found she was too tired to do so. Her muscles screamed in agony as she tried again. She couldn't even move her arms which she realized were handcuffed together with her own platinum cuffs. Lin shuffled over to the wall so she could lean against it to help herself up. Lin immediately recognized the room as one of Air Temple Island's many guest bedrooms. The floors were wood, the walls were covered in wallpaper and plaster, and nothing in the room was metal. Lin thought about going to see if she could unlock the door, but she wouldn't have been able to.

The door opened, and two Equalists in their glowing, yellow-eyed masks came in. Their lifted Lin to her feet by her arms aggressively, and started to pull her out of the room. Lin couldn't move her feet even if she used every last bit of strength. She had no strength left.

They dragged her outside in the pouring rain. Lin looked up to see a newly docked airship was hooked to the ground of the courtyard they were in. There was a crowd of Equalists gathered underneath the airship in the middle of the courtyard. The Equalists carrying her dropped her down in the middle of the group of people on her knees. Lin felt her knees and shins protest, but she didn't show it. She lifted her head enough to see Amon in his (new) mask, looking down at her. The Lieutenant was standing to his right, and other Equalists gathered behind him.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon said which just made Lin angrier. She didn't have to think about her answer at all.

"I won't tell you anything you monster," She growled with the last bit of strength she had.

"Very well," Amon said like he had already known what her answer was going to be. Lin couldn't see him anymore because he had walked around behind her. She gave an exhausted sigh as she closed her eyes. Even if she was going to lose her bending, at least she had Emi. She hoped that she would be able to see her again. She hoped that that last kiss wouldn't be their last encounter.

Amon wrapped his left hand around her neck to make her look up. He then pressed his thumb to her forehead. She felt her armor become ten times heavier as she fell with exhaustion to the ground.

 **I always found Amon to be the scariest out of all the Legend of Korra villains. I've always had a fear of losing stuff, but the thought of losing a super power you were born with just makes my skin crawl. I know Lin handles it well in the show, but I would have been crying my eyes out. I didn't want to write it out so that both of our favorite police officers got their bending taken away, but I could see no good plot twist around it. Curse you Bryke, and your amazing story! Ugh! Anyway... this chapter was a little longer than most, but I couldn't find a good stopping point! As always, comment your opinion. It is greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry this took so long to upload! My life has been crazy busy lately, but I did find the time in last couple days to read this chapter, correct it, and upload. This is the final chapter of Book 1, and it's a sigh of relief and tears as I say that. Also if you want to see artwork of our favorite couple, than check out my DeviantArt page! I've finished my first drawing, and I'm thinking of more! Here's the link:** **/dcqglas**

 **But without further a do, Chapter 11!**

Emi had been waiting too long.

She had been unconscious when Amon and his Chi-Blockers had dragged her and the Airbending family into their airship. They had apparently flown them back to Republic City, and put them in the Probending Arena. Emi had regained consciousness as they were heaving her to her new "prison cell", and had punched the two male Equalists carrying her in their sensitive areas before being overpowered by the other Equalists following them. They had continued to drag her to a janitor's closet and thrown her inside. That was a day ago.

She hadn't had food or water in 30 hours, and her body was protesting. She didn't feel very well, but she knew it was selfish to just think about her own health problems. She worried about the Airbenders she had sworn to protect. She worried about Korra and her friends, and hoped they were still in hiding. She worried about Lin most of all as she sat in the small room that was lit only by one light bulb above her. She hated to think of where Lin was and what those Equalists were doing to her. She needed to know that Lin was alright before any worry could be diminished from her mind.

A commotion brought her out of her thoughts. She could hear yelling and a fight going on outside her locked, closet door. Probably another prisoner, and it sounded like they were coming this way. Emi pulled out her electrical glove that she had succeeded in hiding from the Equalists as the noises grew louder. She put it behind her back to hide it as the door to her closet opened and light flooded in. Chi-Blockers immediately threw the person who had been fighting into the closet, catching Emi off guard and off balance. She fell to the floor with the person landing on top of her. As the door closed again, Emi's eyes had to adjust to the little light again. She looked up at the person on top of her, and her face immediately brightened.

"Lin!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. Lin laughed happily as she pulled both herself and Emi into a sitting position. Lin had been fighting the guards for the whole walk here, and she was breathing hard. Emi made it even harder for her to catch her breath as she gave Lin a loving kiss, but Lin didn't mind as she kissed back.

"I'm so happy you're alright," Emi cried with joy, "I was so worried!"

The punch to Lin's shoulder surprised her.

"And never, ever do that again!" Emi scowled, "You scared me so bad. I was a wreck for an hour on that sky bison."

Lin's face went stiff when she realized.

"Wait! Why are you here?!" Lin asked in alarm, "You should be with Tenzin! Why are you here?! You should be hiding in the Earth Kingdom!"

"Yeah, about that," Emi said with a sad sigh, "There were three airships following us. You took out two, but the third continued to follow us. Amon and his minions ambushed us when we were on the ground."

"Amon?" Lin questioned in horror, "He didn't…?"

"He did take my bending," Emi confirmed. She looked up at Lin, and saw how she hung her head, "And he took yours too, I'm guessing?"

"He did," Lin said, "I'm so sorry! I should have seen the other airship! If I had taken that one down…"

"You wouldn't be here now," Emi interrupted her, "And I can't live with that. And anyways, it was all my fault. If I had actually beaten him when we were fighting, I would have been able to save you from getting your bending taken away."

"We can't change the past," Lin said, giving Emi a small smile, "All we can do now is be positive."

Emi gave her a goofy smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you. I believe that was a violation of copyright. I think that statement belongs to me."

Lin chuckled at another one of her dumb police jokes.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Lin said as she leaned up against the closet wall.

"And is that a good thing?" Emi asked.

"It's a very good thing," Lin answered with a tired smile.

Suddenly the door to their closet opened. Emi sprang to her feet, and activated her electrical globe threateningly. The Chi-Blocker that had opened the door raised her hands.

"Wait!" she said as she took her mask off, "Don't hurt me."

Emi immediately recognized the woman as the mother of the girl who she had given the stuffed bear back to while defending her and the other Non-benders of the city from Tarrlok and the police. The woman dropped her mask.

"When I heard that you had been captured," She said, "I knew I needed to help you. I do believe that benders make the world worse, but you protected me, my family, and my neighbors from being arrested by other benders. I wanted to make it up to you."

She stepped back, and allowed Emi and Lin to walk out of the closet.

"I can't help you get out of this place, but I can unlock a door," She said and jingled the keys on her belt for emphasis, "I can't betray Amon that much, or he'll hurt my family."

"Thank you," Emi said, and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "That's more than enough. We can take it from here."

Emi and Lin immediately started running down the corridor. It was much harder to run in their metal suits now that they didn't have their bending. They turned corner after corner. They knew the place well as they had to protect it from Equalists when the Revolution first started. They turned another corner, and suddenly bumped into something. Emi and Lin fell backwards after the collision, and so did the person they had run into.

"Daddy get up! You're squishing us!"

Emi got up and laughed at who she saw. It was Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, and the master Airbender had accidently fallen on his children when he had run into Emi and Lin. Emi presented him with her hand which he took and helped him up. Emi almost fell over again when all three airbender kids ran at her and gave her a hug. Meelo jumped onto her shoulders as Emi helped Lin to her feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Emi asked, "I'm so sorry that my plan didn't work."

"We're fine," Tenzin said, "We still have our bending thanks to Korra. And your plan wasn't bad. We just didn't know that Amon was going to be there."

"It was a shock," Emi said before she remembered some very important information, "Oh! And Amon's a bloodbender!"

"What!" Lin and Tenzin both said in surprise.

"Yeah, he got mad at me when I broke his mask and found out that he actually did have a face. He bloodbent me in the air before taking my bending away _with_ his bloodbending. No spirit magic in him. He's a fraud, and a coward."

"If that's true," Tenzin said as his surprised face transformed into a face of fear, "Than Korra is in huge trouble. She used herself as a decoy for Amon. We need to help her."

"Oh no you don't," Emi said to Tenzin, "You and your family need to get as far away from Amon as possible. Go find your wife. I heard that she was being held in the Arena's training area from one of my guards. I've already lost my bending. I'll go find Korra."

"And I'll lead you out of this maze of hallways," Lin helped Emi's argument, "Please trust us on this one Tenzin."

"You two sacrificed yourselves for me and my family," Tenzin said, "I trust you with my life."

Emi nodded her head as Meelo jumped off her shoulders. She placed a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder before running in the opposite direction. Emi thought of the map layout of the Arena as she ran and electrocuted Equalists. She knew that Korra must have run down the hallway at the back of the Arena because that would have been where she had rescued Tenzin. Amon would have wanted to make a show when taking the Airbenders' bending away, so he would have done it in the Arena itself. The fastest way out of the Arena was through the back hallway.

Emi ran down that hallway, and noticed that the floor was scorched. Korra had definitely been down here. She continued to run down the hall, looking down all the hallways coming off of it. She stopped when she noticed one of them had a huge hole at the end where a window should be. She also noticed two people in Equalist uniforms at the end too. She cautiously walked towards them, but relaxed when she noticed that it was just Korra and Mako.

"I'm so glad to see you," Emi told them as they turned around upon hearing her footsteps, "Are you alright? Where's Amon?"

"He got away,"Korra said as she pointed to a newly made line of foaming sea water heading away from the Arena, "And he… he…"

"Oh no," Emi said, "He didn't…"

"He took three out of the four elements away," Mako confirmed as he gave the devastated Avatar a hug.

"Well that makes three of us then," Emi said with her own sorrow, "Lin and I lost ours too. Don't think now that you got all the fun."

"I'm sorry," Korra said, "I should have done more."

"Goodness sakes girl! If you did anymore, you would be pasted out from exhaustion," Emi said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Besides it was mostly… Wait! Did you say three out of the _four_ elements?"

Korra smiled her first genuine smile before lifting the palm of her hand bending a small tornado.

"Yes! Yes!" Emi cheered, giving the Avatar a hug of her own, "You've unlocked your full bending potential! We've got to show Tenzin!"

Emi grabbed the Avatar's hand, and pulled her out of the Arena with Mako trailing behind.

Everyone was back at Air Temple Island which was Equalist free for the first time in days. Everyone was on the dock of the island, waiting for Bumi and his fleet to arrive.

"I can't believe Amon got you too," Lin said sadly as she gave Korra a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey, but at least you unlocked your Airbending!" Bolin said enthusiastically. Emi face-palmed her forehead at his effort to be helpful.

"Bro, not the time," Mako said with no emotion.

"Right, right," Bolin said as he began to back away, "I'll just stand over here. Quietly. In silence."

A horn then broke that silence, and everyone turned. One of the huge United Forces ships moved into view from behind the island. Emi looked at the ship hopefully. This was Bumi's fleet, so she hoped that her brothers were with him. She really need their brotherly love right now.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki cried excitedly as Bumi came into view. He had long brown hair and beard, was wearing a United Forces Commander uniform, and appeared to be standing on top of one of the two large, decorative, golden dragon statues at the front of the boat. He gave out a loud and crazy yell before slapping his hands together. Emi laughed. This guy seemed like a lot of fun, and the exact opposite of Tenzin.

"Great," said Master Airbender grumbled sarcastically, "Now I have to entertain my brother."

Bumi and a couple other soldiers got into one of the ship's smaller boats, and sailed over to Air Temple Island. Bumi was the first to jump out, and he gave his two nieces and his older nephew a huge hug. He then hugged Tenzin so hard that he was lifted off of his feet. By Tenzin's expression, Emi guessed that he wasn't very pleased.

"Sis!"

That was her only warning before three, well-built men barreled into her, knocking her off her feet. Emi laughed as she wrestled with her brothers. She was glad that they got stationed with Bumi since their energy could match his.

"Okay get off," Emi chuckled as her identical brothers got off of her. They then helped her up before giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"You three didn't tell me you had a beautiful sister," Bumi said as he came over to them.

"Well let's just say, we don't like to mention the people we are continuously victorious against," Kane said humbly, looking extremely posh, "It wouldn't be very kind."

"Why you little liar," Emi said, punching him in the shoulder, "I only got beat by you guys once, and I beat you into the ground literally every time we spared. Do you want me to mention about the time that Kane here was shrieking like a little girl because he was stuck on top of a pillar of stone?"

Emi laughed as Kane turned red.

"Oh I would love to hear that story," Bumi said before extending his hand out to her, "Commander Bumi at your service my dear."

"Emi," Emi introduced herself before taking his hand. He then proceeded to flip her hand over, and press a kiss to it. Emi laughed as his pitiful attempts at flirting. No wonder he was still single.

"Bumi! What are you doing!"

Lin stormed over to them, and pushed Bumi away from Emi. Emi chuckled under her breath at Lin, who seemed to be getting protective.

"Lin!" Bumi greeted the fuming woman with no fear whatsoever, "I was just meeting your colleague here. Well I'm guessing your colleague since she's wearing a police uniform, but she is very beautiful. And speaking of beautiful, Lin. Have you given any thought to my kind offer?"

"You mean the one where you asked me to date you?" Lin asked with a roll of her eyes, "That was months ago Bumi!"

"And besides," Emi said as she wrapped her arm arounds Lin's waist, "She's already taken."

Both Emi's brothers and Bumi dropped their jaws to the floor.

"Oh…" Bumi stuttered in surprise, "Well I think I'm probably dead now."

"You think?" Lin asked outrageously.

"Our sister is dating a Beifong!" Ken cried happily, "She's got the game!"

Emi rolled her eyes at her brothers as Lin turned towards them.

"Wow, you were right," Lin told Emi, "They _do_ look exactly the same."

"Yeah we do," Kin said as he high-fived his brothers.

"Kin, stop being annoying," Emi commanded with another roll of her eyes.

"So how can you tell them apart?" Lin asked.

"I've got the brown eyes," Kane said.

"I've got the blue eyes," Ken said.

"And I've got the green eyes," Kin said.

"Oh got it," Lin said.

Tenzin came over to them, holding his new son.

"So this is my new nephew," Bumi said as he looked down at the smiling baby.

"Oh my goodness he's so cute," Emi said with a smile as little Rohan grabbed at her finger, "You are the only good thing that came out of this whole thing."

"Do you want to hold him," Tenzin asked catching Emi by surprise.

"You trust me to hold your baby?" Emi asked in disbelief, "Who are you and what have you done with Tenzin?"

"I told you I trusted you with my life, didn't I?" Tenzin said, presenting the baby to her.

"I guess you did," Emi remembered before taking the baby into her arms.

Rohan's face was bright and happy as he played with her long hair that had gotten out of her ponytail during her fight with Amon. His first laugh came out of his tiny mouth as he pulled on her hair. Lin smiled at what she saw. She really had found someone who was truly perfect.

"I'm also inviting you two to come to the South Pole with us," Tenzin told Emi and Lin, "We're going to see if my mother, Katara, can get Korra's bending back, and if we do find a cure, I want you two to be the next ones to get your bending back."

"Wait! You lost your bending?!" Ken cried out in alarm.

"I'm afraid so," Emi said, giving her brothers a sweet smile.

"But who's going to be our sparring partner now?" Kin asked sadly, "It's fun to dodge your rocks."

"Ha," Emi laughed, taking her eyes off of Rohan to look at her brothers, "Now you will need to dodge my fists."

"Unless we find a cure," Tenzin said hopefully, "So are you in?"

"I am," Emi smiled before turning to Lin, "But only if Lin is in too."

"Sure," Lin grumbled, "Anything to get our bending back."

They all set out as soon as possible. Emi said goodbye to her brothers, who said they were going to give Emi a perfect city when she came back. Mako, Bolin, and Asami came too saying that they would always be there for their friends. Lin and Emi had time to find Song's, and a couple other cops', hiding spot in an abandoned warehouse in order to ask them to bend off their uniforms. They had been in them for days, and they need to be taken off. They changed into clothes that better suited for the South Pole's harsh winter climate before Tenzin came to pick them up from their apartments. They flew out over the ocean for hours before landing in the middle of well fortified, Avatar training base. They all got out, and headed for the hut they had landed by. Katara was there, waiting for them on her porch. She took them all inside out of the South Pole cold, and they all sat down in her living room. After Katara said hello to her family and her new grandson, she took Korra into the back room.

Emi and Lin sat down on one of the benches in the room, and took off their coats in the warm room. Emi rested her head on Lin's shoulder, and Lin rested her own head on Emi's. They sat in silence for hours, and during those hours Korra's parents came into Katara's living room too. They sat down in the bench next to Emi and Lin, but for once, Emi didn't acknowledge them. She was sadder than she had ever been before.

She was not throwing herself a pity party. She was sad for Lin.

Lin's whole life had been bending. She had grown up with Toph as a mother for goodness sakes. She would have needed bending to survive in that household. She had needed bending at the Police Academy, when she first got her spot on the force, when she was Chief of Police, and she needed it now. She had lived with bending for so long, and now it was gone. She didn't know how to live her life without bending.

Emi reached out, and took Lin's hand. Her smooth skin was still very cold, but also very comforting. Lin grasped Emi's hand back, and took a deep breath in. Emi knew that they would work this out together, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Everyone looked up when the sliding door to the back room opened. Katara walked out, and closed it behind her. Everyone stood up and held their breath as they waited for her to speak.

"I've tried everything in my power," Katara said mournfully, "But I can not restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best healer in the world," Lin said, not taking giving up as an option, "You have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do," Katara said with a downcast expression, "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements have been severed."

Lin hung her head in defeat which made Emi almost cry. Lin would never be defeated. Not now, not ever. Emi gave Lin a hug that Lin leaned into. Emi needed to fix her broken soulmate.

Korra then slid the door open, and closed it behind her. She looked around at the faces watching her, and Emi could see her pride and confidence crumbling.

"It's going to be alright Korra," Tenzin said as he held Meelo, who was asleep.

"No, it's not," Korra said with no hope at all in her voice.

This was a disaster.

Korra grabbed her coat, and walked out the front door into the cold. Mako followed her out, and the room was again left in silence.

"I'm sorry Lin," Katara said as she out a comforting hand on Lin's arm, "This shouldn't have happened to you of all people. You are so hard working. I remember when you were little, and you used to read the Police Academy Handbook like it was a story book. I knew you would do great things."

"That's adorable," Emi said as she took a hold Lin's other arm.

"I don't believe we have met," Katara said, looking at Emi.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lin apologized, "This is Emilia. She also sacrificed her bending to save Tenzin and your grandchildren. She's also my girlfriend."

"Aw! You said girlfriend!" Emi said excitedly before giving Lin a kiss on her scared cheek.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Katara said, taking both of Emi's hands in her own, "And thank you for making my Lin so happy. Especially after someone broke her heart in half."

Katara turned to glare at Tenzin, who shrank back at his mother's intense stare. Emi laughed at Tenzin's uncomfortableness before talking to Katara.

"I love making Lin smile, and I'm also giving your son all the grief he deserves."

"Continue doing it. He does deserve it," Katara said making Emi laugh harder as Tenzin's face contorted into that of pure shock.

"Mother!" Tenzin said angrily.

"Now I've got the Katara seal of approval," Emi chuckled, making Lin roll her eyes, "There is no escaping me!"

"You kids have fun," Katara said with her sweet smile, "I'm old. I need to take a nap."

"Thank you for trying to help us," Emi said as Katara started to move towards the sliding door again.

"Your welcome. I wish I could do more," she said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Tenzin set the now awake Meelo in his vacant chair, and stormed out of the room. Lin took her coat and walked out of the room too, and Emi followed. Emi caught a glimpse of Korra running out of the large doors of the tall walled training area on Naga's back and Tenzin talking to Mako, but she didn't pay more attention than that. She had her girlfriend to worry about. She jogged to catch up with Lin as she exited the training area through the same doors as Korra did moments earlier. Lin, however, turned in the other direction from the Avatar. Emi walked alongside her in silence. For once she didn't know what Lin's intentions were, but she was fine with being surprised. They walked for a little bit before Emi saw a little structure on a cliff overlooking the sea ahead of them. It had a white base with a gold, dome-like cover over it. The only way up were a set of stairs that lead up to a circular platform where you could walk in a circle around the dome, but couldn't go inside. There were also multiple large, vertical rocks that were placed in the ground around the outside of the building. Lin walked up to the building's steps, and sat down. Emi followed her lead, and sat down next to her.

"What is this place?" Emi asked Lin as she looked over her shoulder at the gold dome that reflected the rays of the sun.

"It's one of Avatar Aang's many shrines," Lin stated like she had heard it multiple times before, "His staff is inside that building, but no one is aloud to touch it. Aang himself was the last one to touch it considering he put it in there right before he passed. It's to preserve his memory I suppose."

"Well he doesn't need a shrine to preserve his memory," Emi said with a small laugh, "He saved everyone from the 100 Year War. Everyone will know who he is of the _next_ 100 years."

Lin smiled before turning to Emi.

"How can you be so happy?" She asked with curiosity, "After everything that's happened you're still so cheerful. Why is that?"

"Because I've got you, of course," Emi told her straight from her heart, "You are the power that makes my spirit shine. Without you, I would be depressed, but I do have you. I love you, Lin. There is no doubt about it."

"I love you too," Lin said with a tried smile that set Emi's heart on fire. Even though Emi didn't have her Truth-seeing ability anymore, she still knew that Lin was telling the truth.

"I was thinking," Emi said as a past thought came to her mind, "Since we can't bend anymore, do you want to help each other out financially. I mean we can both live in the same apartment to lower rent costs, and we can both get jobs as maybe detectives within the Police Department."

"Are you asking me to live with you?" Lin asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Emi said with a sheepish smile, "If I was asking that, what would your answer be?"

"It would be a definite yes," Lin said, "You power the shine to my spirit too, Em. The more time with you, the better."

Emi gave a huge smile as excitement and happiness washed over her by the gallon.

"Good! You guys are here!"

The two women turned to see Korra riding up to them on Naga. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were also on Naga's back, and Emi laughed as she saw Tenzin running to catch up behind them. Korra's parents, Pema, and the Airbending children were also running after them. Emi could see Katara in the distance walking her way over as well.

"What is happening now?" Emi asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is Amon back? Are spirits attacking us? Have marshmallows come to life and are covering everything is sticky goo?"

"Uh… no," Korra said as she and her friends got off of Naga, "I got my bending back!"

Lin and Emi stood up at this.

"How in the world did you get your bending back?" Lin asked in surprise.

"I finally connected with my spiritual self, and the past Avatars gave me my bending back," Korra explained.

"Um… what?" Emi asked, completely confused.

"I guess that means it's a Avatar privilege getting your bending back, isn't it?" Lin asked, her hopes being crushed in seconds.

"For once, no," Korra said as Katara finally arrived and stood next to Tenzin with a sweet smile you could only get from an kind, old lady, "They taught me how to give back bending."

This definitely caught Lin and Emi's attention. They looked at each other, then Emi looked back at Korra, and then she looked back at Lin.

"She gets to do it first," Emi said, pushing Lin towards Korra like she was a human shield, "I'm not very comfortable with this spirit stuff."

Lin sighed and gave a chuckle. "Fine, what should I do?"

"Just come up here," Korra answered, pointing up at the top of the shrine's stairs, "the closer to Aang we are the better."

Lin and Korra climbed the stairs, and Korra told Lin to bend down on one knee. Lin obeyed, but Korra knew this was the last time Lin Beifong followed one of her commands. Korra placed her right hand's thumb on Lin's forehead, and her left hand's thumb where Lin's collarbones met before closing her eyes. Emi crossed her fingers, hoping that Lin got what she wanted but also didn't get blown up by spirit magic along the way. Korra opened her eyes, and they were glowing white. Her thumbs where they touched Lin started to glow too, and everyone, besides Katara, gaped in awe. Korra lowered her hands, and the glowing stopped. Lin felt a familiar rush for the first time in days. She could could feel the rush of her chi flowing through her body. She hear and felt the earth underneath her again. It wasn't silent, cold emptiness anymore. Lin got up from the ground, and raised her hands up. Emi started clapping excitedly as Lin was able to bend the tall rocks around them into the air. After Lin set them down, she turned to Korra.

"Thank you," she told the Avatar, and Korra smiled at her. That was the first nice thing Lin had every told her, ever.

"Yes!" Emi cried, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Lin's neck.

"And now it's your turn," Lin smirked which made Emi loosen her grip.

"Right. Glowing eyes and finger gestures. What's not to like?" Emi asked sarcastically before turning to Korra, "Well, I guess it is best to get it over with."

She let go of Lin, and bent down just as Lin had. Lin walked back down the stairs, and stood next to Katara. The old woman gave Lin a knowing pat on the arm, and Lin smiled back as Korra placed her hands where she had with Lin. Emi felt the glow throughout her entire body. She felt everything being un-clogged, and moving again. It was a refreshing feeling. Korra again moved her hands away and the glowing stopped. Emi felt more energy than she had in days. She felt like herself again, and it felt great.

"Who wants to play two truths and a lie?'' Emi asked suddenly, "I want to make sure this actually works."

"Oh, I do!" Bolin said enthusiastically, "Okay, okay, let me think… Oh, I got it! I once read a book about Fly lemurs, I have gone swimming in Lake Laogai, and I have only one brother."

"You've never been swimming in Lake Laogai!" Emi said quickly without any hesitation.

"Wow, she's really good," Bolin said to Mako who was on his left.

"Yes! It works!" Emi cried with joy, "I could feel his heartbeat, I can see the nearest giant wolf pack, and the earth is responding."

Emi gave the Avatar next her a strong hug that lifted Korra off the ground.

"Thank you so much Korra," Emi said with enough happiness to fill the entire Police Station.

"Your welcome," Korra laughed as Emi set her back down. Tenzin came up the stairs towards Korra as Emi ran back down. Emi gave Lin a hug as well which the older woman returned with matching strength. Emi kissed Lin straight on the lips as Lin twirled her around off her feet.

"Do you still want to move in with each other even if we now have our bending?" Emi asked, not knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Of course I do," Lin said, "As soon as we get our jobs back!"

"Fine by me!" Emi smiled, pressing her forehead against Lin's, "You are my love for life, Lin."

 **And there it is! The end of Book 1! But as all you Legend of Korra fans know, there are four books! Four books that I have yet to write, but I've got Book 2 and half of Book 3 all ready to be looked over. It might take a little bit to upload the first chapter of Book 2 because I need to find one of my friends to look over it, but I as the author am letting you know it is coming soon so make sure to check my channel every now and then to check. That entire book was 197 pages... *oof*, but I loved writing it. As always, comment your opinion. It is greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good news!**

 **I've finally uploaded the first chapter of Book 2! Check out my account to find "Book 2: The Strength Of My Determination" now!**


End file.
